Sentiment caché
by Lsda
Summary: L'histoire d'amour entre Harry et Ginny  Tome 6
1. En quête de retrouvailles

Au 4, Privet Drive, un jeune homme répondant au nom de Harry Potter s'affairait à ranger dans sa valise ses affaires éparpillés dans sa chambre à une heure tardive. En effet, Harry avait reçu dans la journée une lettre de Ron, son ami qu'il avait connu lors de sa première année à Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Posé sur son chevet, on pouvait y lire :

_Harry,  
Papa viendra te chercher chez toi à 8h. Le ministère lui a prêté une voiture pour qu'il te ramène au Terrier. Hermione est déjà arrivé. Nous t'attendons avec impatience !  
Salut,  
Ron_

_  
P.S. : J'espère que tes Moldus ne sont pas trop durs avec toi !_

Partir loin des Dursley était le seul but de Harry quand les vacances d'été arrivaient. Dumbledore voulait toujours qu'il rentre chez les Dursley pour le début de l'été. Heureusement, la famille Weasley l'invitait le plus tôt possible au grand bonheur de Harry. Lorsqu'il eut fini de ranger ces affaires il s'allongea sur son lit pour apprécier une bonne nuit de sommeil avant l'arrivée de Mr Weasley le lendemain matin.

Dès qu'il ferma les yeux, il commença à rentrer dans l'univers des rêves… Ces rêves se transformèrent en souvenirs, de très mauvais souvenirs : il revoyait Sirius tomber de l'autre coté du voile, le visage de Bellatrix Lestrange déformé par la haine ensuite les images se brouillèrent et il vit surgir le corps de Cédric sans vie puis à nouveau le décor changea laissant apparaître celui de Ginny étendu dans la chambre des secrets, si jeune, si innocente…

Réveillé en sursaut, Harry ne supportait plus ces images. Depuis la perte de son parrain, il faisait à chaque fois le même cauchemar : les pires souvenirs de sa vie. De l'éclat de lumière verte à Voldemort au Ministère de la magie ou du cri de sa mère à celui de Bellatrix. Le départ de Sirius et le retour de Voldemort le perturbaient depuis son arrivée chez les Dursley. Il espérait que la convivialité de la famille Weasley puisse lui permettre d'oublier ces atrocités.

Replongeant dans son sommeil, il chassa toutes ces pensées morbides et pensa aux retrouvailles avec Ron, Hermione, Mr et Mrs Weasley, Ginny… Soudain, le bruit d'une sonnette retentit. Harry se réveilla à nouveau en sursaut. Il émergea difficilement et ressentit le manque de sommeil qui embrumait son esprit Il entendit bizarrement la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

- Oh non… murmura Harry désemparé.

Il ouvrit brusquement la porte de sa chambre et courut vers l'escalier. Arrivé en haut de celui, Harry regarda impuissant la scène.

- Bonjour, je suis Mr. Weasley le père de Ron, un ami de Harry. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés ! J'étais venu chercher Harry pour la coupe du monde Quidditch, vous devez sûrement vous rappelez non ?

- HARRY ! rugit l'oncle Vernon. Que fait cette… personne ici, dans ma maison, aux yeux du voisinage !

L'oncle Vernon avait un teint rouge tomate et fulminait de colère tandis que la tante Pétunia protégeait Dudley en le cachant derrière elle.

- Harry ne vous avait pas prévenus que je venais le chercher ? demanda poliment le père de Ron.

L'oncle Vernon s'approcha de Harry en pointant son doigt vers le jeune homme :

- En fait… C'est-à-dire que… bredouilla Harry

Prévenir les Dursley était complètement sorti de son esprit mais cette omission allait être difficile à rattraper.

- Je pars chez mon ami Ron et…

Il remarqua que la réponse ne plut pas vraiment à son oncle Vernon.

- Dehors ! scanda-t-il comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. Dépêche toi avant que…

- Harry va chercher ta valise, interrompit Mr. Weasley , n'importunons pas plus ton oncle et ta tante.

Harry s'exécuta immédiatement. Quelques minutes plutard, il était au seuil de la porte avec sa valise prêt à partir. En passant devant les Dursley, il murmura un bref « aurevoir » dont il n'eut aucune réponse évidemment.

A peine avait-il mis le pied dehors, l'oncle Vernon ferma la porte d'entrée.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour vivre avec des gens si… désagréables, demanda Mr Weasley en se dirigeant vers la voiture.

- Moi même, je ne le sais pas, répondit Harry dans un fou rire en montant dans la voiture.

Le trajet se passa sans encombre. Il discuta longuement avec Mr. Weasley au sujet des prises électriques dont ce dernier en faisait collection ainsi que du ministère de la Magie qui avait, enfin, admis le retour de Voldemort. Arrivé à destination, Harry se sentit incroyablement heureux devant la vision du Terrier. Après avoir passé l'interrogatoire de Mrs. Weasley à l'entrée de la maison(ide peur que je sois un mangemort/i pensa Harry), la mère de Ron l'étouffa en lui disant bonjour. Puis il entendit des pas retentir en provenance de l'escalier :

- Harry ! Enfin te voilà ! s'exclama Ron. Nous espérions que tu n'es pas trop de difficulté à partir de chez tes Moldus. Apparemment cela s'est bien passé, non ?

Avant même que Harry ne puisse répondre, deux jeunes filles dévalaient l'escalier. La première était Hermione Granger avec ses cheveux ébouriffés :

- Harry ! Alors comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Harry comprit assez rapidement qu'elle faisait allusion à la perte de son Parrain. Cependant il répondit avec un sourire :

- Ça va très bien depuis que je suis ici !

La deuxième fille arriva en trombe sur Harry qui vit une image brouillée par les cheveux roux de Ginny. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de l'audace qu'elle avait fait preuve, elle recula et dit précipitamment à Harry avec des joues quelques peu empourprées :

- Bonjour Harry ! On se demandait avec Hermione si tu allais pouvoir partir avec ces fichus Moldus sur ton dos. Au moins tu n'as pas traîné et tu vas pouvoir rester ici jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

Harry n'avait pas encore réalisé ce qui venait de se passer. Ginny avait toujours été très distante avec lui et le fait qu'elle se retrouve dans ses bras l'a surpris. Il ressentit pourtant quelque chose d'assez agréable à son contact. Elle avait tellement grandi depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu… Elle n'était plus simplement la petite dernière des Weasley mais une très jolie jeune femme.

- A table ! lança Mrs Weasley. Harry, viens vite t'asseoir et profite de bien manger. Ton oncle et ta tante ont la fâcheuse habitude de ne pas te nourrir, il faudrait que je leur dise un mot tu sais.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient toujours assez troublés par l'attitude de Ginny mais la perspective d'un petit déjeuner enchanta les adolescents surtout Harry qui aimait particulièrement la cuisine de Mrs Weasley. Tout le monde s'installa à table et ils commencèrent à discuter de Poudlard, du monde magique… Harry se sentait bien entouré des gens qu'il affectionnait. A cet instant, ces cauchemars de la nuit dernière ne pouvaient en aucun cas troubler sa joie d'être réuni avec la famille Weasley et Hermione.


	2. Dérapage imprévu

Harry était arrivé depuis une semaine au Terrier. Avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny, ils s'amusaient à jouer au Quidditch dans un pré derrière la maison des Weasley. Ils nettoyaient également le jardin empesté de gnomes et profitaient de se balader dans les environs sous un soleil éclatant.

Puis, arriva le matin du 31 juillet : le jour de l'anniversaire de Harry. Il se réveilla assez péniblement devant l'image floue de Ron assis sur son lit. En effet, Harry faisait toujours ses cauchemars où il se remémor**ait** ses souvenirs pénibles mais il n'en avait pas discuté avec ses amis… Emergeant de ses pensées, il entendit la voix enjouée de Ron crier :

- Joyeux Anniversaire Harry ! Tiens c'est pour toi, en lui tendant un paquet enveloppé maladroitement.

Harry déballa son cadeau et découvrit des chocogrenouilles, des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue et diverses confiseries s'éparpillant sur son lit.

- J'espère que ça te fait plaisir, répondit machinalement Ron, je n'avais pas énormément d'argent pour…

- C'est très bien Ron, coupa amicalement Harry, ça fait une éternité que je n'en ai pas mangé. Merci !

Hermione entra dans la chambre et annonça d'une voix claironnante :

- Harry joyeux anniversaire ! Voilà pour toi…

Harry prit le cadeau impeccablement emballé des mains de Hermione et commença à l'ouvrir quand Ginny apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte en lui souhaitant elle aussi un « joyeux anniversaire » et elle l'embrassa amicalement sur sa joue mais Harry resta perplexe devant l'initiative de la jeune fille. Il ressentait une impression bizarre… Il ne savait pas quoi mais ce geste ne le laissait pas indifférent. Perdu dans ses pensées la voix de Hermione le ramena à la réalité :

- Harry tu l'ouvres ce cadeau ? demanda Hermione avec une pointe d'excitation.

- Oui… Bien sur Hermione… répondit Harry tout en ouvrant le paquet.

Il découvrit entre les morceaux du papier d'emballage un ouvrage dont le titre était : _« Contre les forces du Mal – Méthode – Pratique »._Il releva sa tête avec des yeux légèrement humides. Ce livre lui rappela un souvenir : le Noël dernier, Remus Lupin et Sirius lui avaient offert une série de livres intitulée : _« La Défense magique appliquée et son usage contre les forces du Mal »_. A présent Sirius était mort… Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se morfondre car la voix de Mrs Weasley venait de retentir à l'étage inférieur :

- Venez prendre votre petit déjeuner ! cria la mère de Ron.

Harry suivit ses amis qui n'avaient rien remarqué de sa légère tristesse à part Ginny qui lui demanda de sa voix douce :

- Ça va Harry ?

- Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas Ginny, je…

Mais il ne finit jamais sa phrase car devant lui, il vit Mr. et Mrs Weasley, Bill, Fred, George et à sa grande surprise Tonks et Lupin. La maison était décorée de « Joyeux anniversaire Harry » et un sentiment de joie envahi son corps à la vue de ce spectacle. Tout le monde lui souhaita son anniversaire. Il passa toute la matinée à parler avec Lupin et Bill en essayant de connaître les dernières nouvelles de l'Ordre. Tonks amusait Ginny et Hermione en changeant son nez en diverses formes les plus farfelues les unes des autres tandis que les jumeaux discutaient avec Ron de la boutique qu'ils possédaient à présent sur le chemin de la Traverse.

Harry se sentait léger et il regardait ses amis conversés ensemble sans inquiétude. Mais son regard s'attarda sur Ginny qui était devenu belle, très belle. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte et appréciait de voir son sourire se dessiner sur son visage… Quand la petite sœur de Ron l'avait embrassé tout à l'heure, un mélange de sentiments s'était bousculé dans son esprit. Il se souvint de ses premières vacances au Terrier avec Ginny qui l'évitait et ne lui parlait jamais tellement il l'impressionnait. Quatre ans avait passé depuis cet été et chacun avait évolué : Ron, Hermione…

- et même Ginny, pensa Harry rêveur.

Après son anniversaire, les vacances au Terrier se déroulèrent paisiblement mise à part ses cauchemars. Comme Ron et Hermione se disputaient à longueur de journée, Harry passait beaucoup de temps en compagnie de Ginny. Ils parlaient essentiellement de Quidditch ainsi que des nouvelles publiées dans la Gazette concernant le retour de Voldemort mais Harry évitait soigneusement le sujet de Sirius.

- Hermione, soupira Ron, arrête de me réprimander à chaque fois que je dis…

Mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de quatre hiboux Grand Duc. Comme chaque année, les élèves recevaient une lettre pour leur nouvelle rentrée à Poudlard. Mais cette fois-ci Harry, Ron et Hermione allaient découvrir en plus…

- Les résultats des BUSE, souffla Hermione

Sans dire un mot, ils ouvrirent leur lettre. Mais le silence fut brisé par Ron :

- J'ai sept BUSE ! hurla-t-il. Incroyable ! Même si je n'ai aucune note Optimal, c'est génial ! Et toi ? en se tournant vers Harry.

- Moi aussi, répondit Harry dans un sourire, j'ai sept BUSE et un Optimal dans…

- La défense contre les forces du Mal, acheva Ginny en souriant.

- Oui, répondit timidement Harry en la regardant, et toi Hermione ?

- J'ai mes… onze BUSE ! répondit-elle calmement mais dans un grand sourire.

- On s'y attendait un peu, n'est-ce pas Ron ? demanda Harry.

Ron hocha la tête puis les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire à la vue d'une Hermione rougissante.

- Harry ! Regarde !

Pendant qu'il félicitait Hermione, Ginny s'était penché sur sa lettre…

- Tu es capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch ! cria-t-elle folle de joie.

- Tu le méritais amplement ! lança Hermione en le serrant dans ses bras.

- On va gagner le championnat cette année ! s'exclama Ron.

- Merci ! répondit Harry enthousiaste.

Mr et Mrs Weasley les félicitèrent pour leur résultat. Mrs Weasley embrassa Ron en l'étouffant à moitié.

- M'man ! grogna Ron devant les rires de Harry, Hermione et Ginny.

- Je suis tellement fière de toi Ronald !

- Nous pouvons aller au chemin de Traverse, ajouta Mr Weasley, pour acheter leur nécessaire en vue de la rentrée.

- On ira voir Fred et George à leur magasin, s'exclama Ginny enchantée.

- D'accord ! répondit Mrs Weasley. Approchez vous de la cheminée et prenez de la poudre de cheminette.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés sur le chemin de Traverse, Mr. Weasley leur dit :

- Maintenant qu'aucun lieu n'est sûr, nous allons essayer de faire rapidement nos achats. Moi, Molly et Ginny allons chercher les livres et vous…

- Papa ! Je ne suis plus un bébé, protesta Ginny, et puis Harry est là…

Elle rajouta précipitamment :

- …et Ron aussi !

- Oui mais Ginny, dit doucement Mrs Weasley, tu as un an de moins et puis dans ces conditions…

- Maman, commença Ginny je te promets…

- Je ferai attention à elle, interrompit Harry. Nous resterons tous ensemble, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Ginny regardait avec de grands yeux Harry puis Mr Weasley décida :

- Très bien Ginny, tu peux les accompagner. Achetez vos robes de sorciers et ce que vous avez besoin pour les cours de potions ! On se rejoint à la boutique des jumeaux.

Ils partirent tous les quatre sous l'œil anxieux de Mrs Weasley. Ils croisèrent plusieurs amis de Poudlard comme Neville Londubat qui avait perdu sa liste et Seamus qui venait d'acheter un nouveau balai.

- Je vais sans doute me présenter pour être dans l'équipe, leur expliquait Seamus. Tu es le nouveau capitaine Harry, n'est ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête en signe de « oui ».

- On se retrouve à Poudlard ! Bonne journée ! lança Seamus en s'éloignant vers Gringotts.

Après avoir acheter les robes de sorciers et leur nécessaire en potions, ils se rendirent tous les quatre vers la boutique de Fred et George. Cependant Ginny trébucha et tomba à terre, amenant avec elle Harry. Les passants autour d'eux pouffaient de rire en voyant le scène. Ron et Hermione éclatèrent de rire à leur tour ce qui provoqua le teint écarlate de Ginny.

Mais Harry, face contre terre, ne rigolait pas… Il observait la chose qui venait vers lui. Elle longeait les murs et avançait rapidement...

_« Ce n'est pas possible_, se disait Harry, _pas ici »_ mais lorsqu'il vit le petit détail qui ne trompait pas sur l'identité de la chose, il détala à la surprise de ses trois amis.

- Harry, dit Hermione qu'est-ce que tu…

Ce dernier était bien trop préoccupé : _«Je n'arrive pas à y croire, c'est impossible !»._


	3. Coïncidence ou réalité ?

Le visage de Harry ruisselait de sueur. Il ne le quittait pas des yeux avec la peur croissante de le perdre. Malgré les plaintes des passants, Harry ne s'arrêtait pas, il ne s'excusait même pas tellement la rage bouillait en lui. Soudain, il vit cette bouche d'égout et celui qu'il poursuivait s'enfui par le trou…

- Reviens ici, sale traître ! vociféra Harry. Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu m'entends ? Tu n'as pas le droit QUEUDVER !

Harry cessa de crier sous l'œil intrigué des passants. Il pleurait de colère en frappant des poings sur la grille en vain. Peter Pettigrow. L'ami de ses parents, l'ami qui les a vendu à Voldemort, l'ami qui a détruit Harry. Plusieurs sentiments se bousculaient en lui. Lorsqu'il était tombé quelques minutes plutôt, il remarqua que la patte du rat était étrangement argenté comme Queudver… En effet, lors de la renaissance de Voldemort, ce dernier remplaça sa main mutilée par une main argentée. A cet instant, Harry sentit une vague de colère et de vengeance monter en lui. Mais quand le fugitif atteignit la bouche d'égout, la tristesse et le désespoir frappèrent le jeune homme.

- HARRY ! HARRY ! HARRY ! cri**è**rent en cœur Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

Hermione l'aperçut assis par terre et elle posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Harry ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Il se retourna vers eux. Son visage était déformé par la haine et des larmes coulaient délicatement sur ses joues. Ginny l'aida à se relever tandis que Ron s'exclama stupéfait :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Harry leur expliqua, avec une respiration saccadée, sa [irencontre[/i avec Queudver et la fuite de celui-ci. Ron, Hermione et Ginny semblaient étonnés de voir Pettigrow sur le Chemin de Traverse tout comme Harry.

- Mais pourquoi est-il venu en pleine journée ici ? répéta plusieurs fois Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Ron soucieux, mais nous allons rejoindre la boutique des Jumeaux. Aucun endroit n'est sûr à présent…

- …surtout si Queudver est dans les parages, ajouta Harry en crispant sa mâchoire.

Des dizaines de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Pourquoi ? Etait-il en mission ? Pour le surveiller ? Pour surveiller le Chemin de Traverse ? Ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où Ginny et Harry étaient tombés. Ce dernier se remémora la scène.

- J'étais allongé sur le sol à cette endroit, dit-il en désignant un espace. Queudver venait d'ici et…

Harry s'interrompit brusquement.

- Regardez ! murmura-t-il en désignant un homme qui sortait d'une auberge à quelques mètres.

Tous les quatre devinrent livides devant l'homme, chacun faisant le rapprochement entre la présence de Pettigrow et lui.

- Ce n'est pas… souffla Hermione troublée.

- …une coïncidence, termina Harry énervé.

- Non, s'exclama Hermione, ce n'est pas possible !

- Il était dans les rangs de Voldemort, ajouta Ron sèchement.

- Plus maintenant ! s'écria Hermione.

Harry et Ron l'observèrent d'un regard flamboyant tandis que Ginny essayait de les calmer :

- On va rejoindre papa et maman à la boutique de Fred et George, lança t-elle. Pas la peine de rester plus longtemps ici… Mais Hermione a raison, il est rentré dans l'Ordre et…

- Je suis sûr, coupa Harry, que la présence de Queudver et celle de Rogue n'est pas une coïncidence ! Le même jour, au même moment !

- J'avoue que c'est troublant, dit Hermione dans une voix tremblante.

Chacun plongé dans ses pensées, ils se dirigèrent vers la boutique des Jumeaux. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au magasin de farces et attrapes, Harry alla vers Mr. Weasley accompagné de Ron pendant que Hermione et Ginny montrèrent leurs nouvelles robes de sorcières à Mrs Weasley.

- Papa, dit Ron d'une voix pressée, nous devons te parler de quelque chose qui vient de se produire.

- Oui, répondit Mr. Weasley, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Harry et Ron racontèrent l'histoire. Mr. Weasley fut déconcerté en apprenant que Queudver était au chemin de Traverse cependant, pour Rogue, il n' eut aucune surprise :

- Ecoutez les garçons, coupa Mr. Weasley d'un ton amical, Rogue est en mission pour l'Ordre.

Devant l'étonnement mutuel de Harry et Ron, il reprit :

- Rogue surveille le chemin de Traverse.

- Mais là, dit précipitamment Harry, Queudver était présent et il ne l'a pas arrêté donc…

- Harry, interrompit Mr. Weasley, je crois qu'un rat est assez difficile à attraper et encore plus à remarquer qu'il est un Animagus…

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Pettigrow était là ainsi que Rogue . Pour lui il n'y avait aucun doute : ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Sous le regard penaud de Ron, Harry s'éloigna en cherchant un peu de solitude. Il faisait semblant de s'intéresser à des _« Efface-Boutons »_ alors qu'il se remémorait la scène. _«Rogue est coupable,_ pensa Harry_, ce n'est pas un hasard…»_. Après que Ron, Hermione et Ginny finirent leurs achats dans la boutique, tout le monde reprit la direction de la cheminée vers le Terrier.

Quand ils furent rentrés chez les Weasley, Ron expliqua aux filles la discussion qu'ils avaient eu avec son père. Ils évitèrent ce sujet de discussion avec Harry en essayant de reprendre la vie agréable des vacances. Malgré son entêtement sur la culpabilité de Rogue, Harry continuait à profiter du soleil ainsi que la compagnie de la famille Weasley et de Hermione. Cependant, à l'approche de l'école, les cauchemars de Harry s'intensifiaient et l'absence de son Parrain se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Il n'arrivait pas à en discuter avec ses amis mais ces derniers savaient que Harry leur cachait quelque chose…


	4. Maux de ventre

Depuis leur excursion au chemin de Traverse, dix jours s'écoulèrent entraînant la fin des vacances au Terrier. Ainsi, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny prirent la direction du Poudlard express.

- Bon voyage, dit Mrs. Weasley en les observant tous les quatre, pas d'imprudence, surtout toi Harry !

- Aurevoir les enfants, ajouta Mr. Weasley.

A peine étaient-ils entrer dans le train qu'il fallait trouver un compartiment vide.

- Les compartiments sont déjà pleins à l'avant, commença Harry, et…

- Euhh, bredouilla Hermione, Ron et moi devons aller dans… le compartiment réservé au préfet… tu te rappelles ?

Harry avait complètement oublié et répondit précipitamment devant les yeux inquiets de Ron :

- Oui, oui ne vous inquiétez pas, à tout à l'heure !

- Dès qu'on aura fini on viendra avec toi, assura Ron, tiens c'est des bonbons de chez Fred et George, en tendant un paquet à Harry.

Ron disparut en compagnie de Hermione vers le compartiment des préfets.

Harry plongea sa main dans le paquet et s'empara d'un bonbon au hasard. Puis se tournant vers Ginny :

- Viens, on va essayer de trouver un compartiment vide.

- Harry, répondit Ginny d'un ton hésitant, je dois aller retrouver Dean, enfin…

Harry sentit soudain ses entrailles se contracter douloureusement. Ginny sortait avec Dean, elle leur avait dit, avant les vacances dans ce même train. C'était complètement sorti de son esprit. A cet instant, Harry ressentit un étrange sentiment envers Dean. Mais il n'arrivait pas à le nommer… Ni à penser… En réalité il était comme paralysé…

- Harry, tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda Ginny intriguée. Tu es tout pâle…

Le jeune homme se courba de douleur. Son ventre se tordait dans tous les sens entraînant d'horribles vomissements. Il entendait Ginny crier d'une voix affolée :

- Qu'est ce que tu as ?As-tu mangé quelque chose ?

- Non, suffoqua Harry, à part… mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il recommençait à vomir.

Mais Ginny comprit rapidement la situation. Elle s'empara du paquet provenant de la boutique des Jumeaux et chercha un bonbon violet. Dès qu'elle le trouva, elle le mit dans la bouche de Harry. Aussitôt, celui ci retrouva ses couleurs et ses maux de ventre disparurent.

- La prochaine fois, s'exclama Ginny avec un sourire, fais attention de ne pas manger un bonbon orange provenant de chez Fred et George, tu pourrais bien tomber sur…

- _«_ _Une Pastille de Gerbe_ _»,_ acheva Harry en pouffant de rire, merci Ginny.

Il se sentait tellement stupide d'avoir vomi devant elle mais à ce même moment, il entendit une voix traînante derrière lui :

- Alors Potter, on ne supporte pas les voyages en train, lança Malefoy d'un ton hautain, tu aurais dû rester sur le quai, cela aurait été utile pour tout le monde.

- _Récurvite_, prononça Ginny.

Le sol était redevenu impeccable.

- Je vois que tu as une boniche, Potter, lança Malefoy, l'«Elu » ne se refuse rien…

- Dégage Malefoy, tu ne devrais pas être dans les wagons des préfets ? répliqua Harry énervé.

- Comme tu peux le constater, rétorqua Malefoy, j'ai été retardé par ton mal de ventre et ta Weasmoche…

- Ne dis plus jamais ça, coupa Harry comme brûlé à vif, dommage que tu ne sois plus une fouine, je t'aurai jeté par la fenêtre sans aucun remord.

Le sourire de Malefoy s'effaça et ses yeux se remplirent de colère. Il marmonna à Harry :

- Attention à toi Potter, je t'aurai prévenu…

Puis il s'éloigna dans la même direction que Ron et Hermione. Harry allait répliquer quand Ginny attrapa son bras et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Laisse tomber, il n'en vaut pas la peine, viens on va chercher un compartiment…

Harry sentit son souffle chaud parcourir son cou. Une sensation agréable enivra l'esprit du jeune homme. Mais la réalité s'empara de lui et il demanda d'un ton détaché à Ginny :

- Tu ne devais pas rejoindre… Dean ?

- Je ne vais pas laisser un malade tout seul, répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Harry et Ginny trouvèrent enfin un compartiment vide quelques minutes plutard et y s'installèrent. La jeune rouquine hissait sa valise pour la mettre dans le filet à bagages. Harry l'observait… Il la trouvait séduisante, elle avait tellement changé durant l'été…

- Harry !

Pourtant, c'était juste la sœur de Ron, la sœur de son meilleur ami, il la trouvait belle mais sans aucun sentiment, simplement de l'amitié…enfin…

- Harry !

Il ne comprenait pas ce conflit sentimental qu'il portait pour Ginny. Elle était une amie, comme Hermione…

- HARRY !

Ce dernier émergea de ses pensées et voyait Ginny légèrement mal en point avec sa valise, il pouffa de rire ce qui déplut fortement à la jeune fille.

- Harry ! cria-t-elle, au lieu de te moquer de moi, viens m'aider ! Tu ne vois pas que je vais tomber sous le poids de ma valise.

Il l'aida et plaça sa valise dans le filet. Il entendait Ginny marmonner :

- La galanterie, ce n'est plus ce que c'était…

Harry allait éclater de rire mais il se retint en répondant par un simple large sourire qui lui fut rendu par Ginny. Ils commencèrent à discuter à nouveau du Quidditch, sur les chances de Gryffondor de gagner à nouveau la coupe. Puis, au grand étonnement de Harry, Ginny lui dit :

- Le jour de ton anniversaire, j'ai parlé avec Tonks et Hermione. Nymphodora demandait de tes nouvelles… Par rapport à Sirius…

Le cœur de Harry se serra violemment dans sa poitrine. Le nom de Sirius résonnait dans sa tête. Il restait muet devant l'attente de Ginny.

- On s'inquiète pour toi, ajouta-t-elle sincère.

Elle regardait Harry intensément, obligeant ce dernier à ne pas contourner la conversation. Il ajouta simplement :

- Je sais… Il me manque terriblement…

Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne pleurait pas, il se sentait même mieux, comme si un poids s'élevait de sa poitrine. Puis il continua :

- Tu sais Ginny, depuis la disparition de Sirius je fais toujours le même cauchemar, ou plutôt je me remémore dans mon sommeil, les plus tristes moments de ma vie : Sirius tombant à travers le voile, le corps de Cédric sans vie, toi dans la Chambre des Secrets, le cri de ma mère…

L'émotion envahissait son corps, mais Ginny gardait le silence.

- Sirius était le seul qui faisait le lien entre moi et mes parents… Je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de parler avec lui sur sa jeunesse et celle de mes parents. Il me comprenait comme… un père.

Les yeux de Harry se remplissaient de larmes cependant il observait toujours Ginny.

- Harry, je ne peux pas comprendre ce que tu vis, répondit doucement Ginny, par contre sache que dans notre famille, tu auras toujours une place bien qu'on ne remplacera jamais tes parents et Sirius. Et n'oublie pas Lupin. Il était un très bon ami pour tes parents, il peut te faire partager ses souvenirs avec eux, il est toujours à l'écoute…

Harry fut surpris par les mots qu'il venait d'entendre. La maturité de Ginny s'exprimait dans ses paroles.

- On a tous droit à un nouveau départ Harry, reprit-elle.

- Merci Ginny, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça fait du bien d'en parler, soupira Harry

- Parle à Ron et Hermione de la mort de Sirius, ils aimeraient savoir aussi comment tu vas sur ce sujet.

- Tu as raison…

Un silence s'installa dans le compartiment mais il fut rapidement brisé par l'arrivée de Ron et Hermione. Cette dernière s'étonna de la présence de Ginny.

- Je croyais que tu devais rejoindre Dean pour…

- Dean ? demanda Ron d'un ton sec Tu sors toujours avec lui ?

- J'allais…

- Ron, coupa Hermione, ta sœur fait ce qu'elle veut, elle n'est plus en première année !

- Justement, reprit Ginny, je voulais juste dire qu'il fallait que j'aille le voir pour…

- Quoi ? L'embrasser ? rétorqua Ron. Certainement pas !

- Et alors ? répliqua Ginny irritée. Si je le voulais ? Tu n'as pas le droit de me l'interdire, tu n'es pas mon père !

- Je suis ton frère !

- Très bien ! s'écria Ginny en se levant.

Elle ouvrit la porte et disparut dans le couloir. Ron resta debout le regard dans le vide sous les rires de Hermione. Harry restait sans voix devant la tournure des évènements. Bizarrement, il ne voulait pas imaginer Ginny dans les bras de Dean et encore moins l'embrassant. Quand Ron reprit ses esprits, celui ci lança à l'intention de Hermione :

- Il n'y a pas de quoi rire !

- Oh que si ! répondit Hermione. Si tu l'avais laissé parler, tu n'aurais pas été ridicule !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui va embrasser tout le monde, répliqua-t-il. Michael Corner, Dean Thomas, pour le prochain les paris sont ouverts !

- RON ! cria Hermione. Ginny devait aller voir Dean pour rompre ! Tu es vraiment exaspérant…

- Ah ! Euuuuhhh… je croyais que…, bafouilla Ron la mine déconfite. Je devrais… peut être…

- Faire des excuses à Ginny, répliqua sèchement Hermione.

Elle lançait des regards noirs en direction de Ron mais elle essayait de retenir son fou rire devant le regard honteux de ce dernier. Harry souriait bêtement devant le visage confus de son ami mais il ressentit un soulagement de savoir Ginny à nouveau célibataire.

- Pourtant, commença Hermione en reprenant un ton plus calme, elle m'avait dit qu'elle le rejoindrait au départ de Londres…

- C'est à cause de moi, répondit Harry d'un air absent.

A la vue interrogateur de ses amis, il s'empressa de raconter l'histoire du bonbon des jumeaux et leur rencontre avec Malefoy. Puis, en prenant une profonde respiration, il leur parla de sa conversation avec Ginny au sujet de Sirius, de ses cauchemars et du mal être qu'il ressentait depuis la disparition de son Parrain. Ron et Hermione écoutaient Harry en le rassurant, le réconfortant, au bonheur de ce dernier. Mais leur discussion s'acheva avec l'arrêt du train à la gare du Pré-au-Lard.

- Harry, les préfets doivent aller rejoindre…

- Oui, oui Hermione, répondit machinalement Harry, on se retrouve dans la Grande Salle.

Tandis que Ron et Hermione disparaissaient dans la foule d'élèves, Harry prit son temps à sortir sa valise et celle de Ginny. Il restait là sur le quai en admirant Poudlard et dit à haute voix :

- Me voilà à nouveau chez moi !

- Chez nous, murmura une voix douce derrière lui.


	5. Sentiments détraqués ?

- Ginny !

Le cœur de Harry fit un bon dans sa poitrine tandis que la jeune fille pouffait de rire en voyant son visage surpris.

- Tu es nerveux ! s'exclama-t-elle en rigolant. Je suis désolée d'être partie assez… brusquement tout à l'heure mais je déteste que Ron me dicte ce que je dois faire. Puis, je n'allais pas voir Dean pour l'embrasser comme disait mon crétin de frère mais pour rompre…

- Hermione nous l'a dit, répondit Harry, je ne savais pas que... Il s'est passé quelque chose peut être entre vous deux ?

Ginny lui expliquait que les vacances les avaient trop longtemps séparés l'un de l'autre. La flamme s'éteint relativement vite dans ces conditions. Dean ne le prit pas mal mais souhaita rester en bon terme avec elle. Evidemment, elle ne voulait pas rompre tout les liens entre eux…

- De toute façon, continua Ginny, Dean restera un bon ami malgré notre rupture. Enfin bon… Harry, nous devrions rejoindre le château à présent, allons dans une diligence.

- Tu as raison, répondit Harry, allons-y.

Le jeune homme approuvait la réaction de Ginny. Au moins, l'amitié qu'elle porte à Dean sera toujours présente. Harry repensa à sa relation avec Cho. Il ne se parlait plus du tout et elle l'évitait soigneusement. Mais ses sentiments pour Cho s'était éteint depuis plusieurs semaines. Bien sur, il ne pouvait être insensible à son charme mais son ventre ne se contractait plus quand il l'apercevait. Aucun frisson ne parcourait son corps quand leur regard se croisait. L'amour qu'il portait pour Cho avait incontestablement disparut.

- Ça va, Harry ? demanda Ginny. Tu n'as pas envie de vomir une nouvelle fois, j'espère ?

- Non, répondit Harry en souriant, je réfléchissais à…au nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces de Mal.

Nos deux amis émettaient des hypothèses, durant tout le trajet qui les conduisait à Poudlard, sur l'identité du nouveau professeur. Arrivés devant la porte de l'immense château, Harry et Ginny se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Ils s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor tandis que Ron et Hermione entraient dans la Grande Salle. Ron s'excusa auprès de sa sœur sous le regard attentionné de Hermione. Pendant ce temps, les élèves de première année découvrirent leur maison grâce au Choixpeau magique. La répartition venait de prendre fin lorsque Dumbledore se leva et déclara :

- Bonsoir mes chers amis ! Avant de passer au repas, je tiens à dire aux nouveaux élèves que la forêt située dans le parc est interdite d'accès. De plus notre concierge, Mr Rusard, m'a demander de vous rappeler que l'usage de la magie n'est pas autorisé dans les couloirs et les objets interdits sont répertoriés sur une liste située sur la porte de son bureau. Enfin, je tiens à saluer notre nouveau enseignant de la défense contre les forces du Mal : le professeur Lens Arwold.

Tous les élèves essayaient de voir l'homme qui faisait un bref signe de tête à la foule. Il était grand et élancé avec des cheveux courts d'un noir de jais. Son visage esquissa un sourire sous les applaudissements mitigés des élèves. Harry lui donnait une quarantaine d'années. Cependant, il connaissait vaguement son visage… Il remarqua également le regard noir de Rogue qu'il portait au nouveau professeur. Tout le monde savait que Rogue souhaitait acquérir le poste de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Tandis que les murmures s'estompèrent, Dumbledore reprit :

- A présent, bon appétit !

- I' a l'r bi'n c' prof , souffla Ron en avalant sa purée.

- Tu es vraiment dégoûtant, méprisa Hermione. On ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! Combien de fois te l'ai-je dit ?

- Trop de fois ! vociféra Ron. Donc je disais, reprit-t-il sous les rires de Harry et Ginny, qu'il a l'air bien ce prof !

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'un prof à l'air bien, répondit Hermione, que c'est un bon professeur.

- Oh c'est bon Hermione, pas la peine d'en rajouter, répliqua sèchement Ron.

- Dans ce cas, si on ne peut plus parler, siffla Hermione à travers ses dents.

Elle se tourna vers Parvati et Lavande en engageant une conversation avec elles sous les rires continuels de Harry et Ginny.

- Je ne la comprendrais jamais, murmura Ron. Ça suffit vous deux !

Harry et Ginny ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire. Ron et Hermione se disputaient à longueur de journée et souvent pour des détails sans importance.

- Une vraie dispute de couple, murmura Ginny à Harry en pouffant de rire.

Harry croisa brièvement le regard de la jeune rouquine. Une grande incompréhension l'envahit soudain. Il ressentait un sentiment étrange. Troublé par le regard de Ginny, il essaya de ne pas y prêter attention. Le repas se déroula paisiblement par la suite mais Hermione ignora Ron durant toute la soirée. Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent la salle commune, Hermione se dirigea directement vers le dortoir des filles en murmurant à Harry un vague « Bonsoir ». Ron, offusqué, s'enfonça dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée la mine sombre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas grand frère, soupira Ginny. Je vais aller lui parler. Bonne nuit les garçons !

Elle déposa un baiser sur les joues de Ron et de Harry. Ce dernier sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir. A nouveau, une sensation le submergea : le ventre contracté, l'esprit légèrement embrouillé, Harry paniqua de ses sentiments envers Ginny. « _Elle est la sœur de Ron,_ pensa Harry. _Pourquoi je ressens ce pincement ? Je l'apprécie énormément mais elle est mon amie !_ ». Tandis qu'elle disparaissait dans l'escalier, Ron grogna d'une voix rauque :

- Je ne la comprendrais vraiment jamais…

- Ginny ? demanda Harry toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

- Mais non enfin, Hermione. Elle ne m'a même pas regarder, tu ne l'avais pas remarquer ?

- Ah si, si, s'empressa d'ajouter Harry. Viens Ron, une bonne nuit de sommeil nous attend !

- Mouais, se renfrogna Ron en montant l'escalier en colimaçon.

Tandis que Ron s'était déjà endormi profondément, Harry repensait à la sensation des lèvres de Ginny au contact de ses joues. Il se disait que c'était un simple geste d'amitié de la part de la jeune fille pourtant c'était le première fois qu'il doutait de ses sentiments envers la sœur de Ron. Il se rappela avec nostalgie de la période où Ginny éprouvait des sentiments amoureux envers lui. Elle l'aimait seulement car c'était « l'Elu », celui qui a vaincu Voldemort… D'ailleurs, elle l'avait oublié quand elle était sortit avec Michael Corner puis Dean Thomas… « _Son amour d'enfance est un lointain souvenir pour Ginny_, pensa Harry. » La nuit embruma ses pensées. Harry s'éloignait peu à peu de la réalité en se plongeant une nouvelle fois dans ses cauchemars.


	6. Longue journée

- Ron ! Dépêche toi, les filles nous attendent pour aller à la Grande Salle, pressa Harry.

- Voilà, j'arrive !

Le réveil avait été difficile pour Ron. Reprendre les habitudes de l'école n'était pas son passe-temps favori. Heureusement, Hermione laissa sa rancune de hier soir et conversa tranquillement avec Ron tandis qu'ils sortaient tous les quatre de la Salle Commune. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, la directrice des Gryffondors, McGonagall distribuait les emplois du temps à chacun des élèves. Le premier cours de Harry, Ron et Hermione était…

- Cours de potions avec Rogue, souffla Ron. Rien de mieux pour commencer…

- Moi, j'ai défense contre les forces du Mal avec le professeur Arwold, dit la voix enjouée de Ginny.

Harry se rappela soudain que Ginny n'était qu'en cinquième année mais il s'était tellement habitué à sa présence durant les vacances qu'il ressentit une légère déception : maintenant il passera moins de temps avec elle.

- Nous avons défense contre les forces du Mal à la suite de notre cours de potions, rassura Hermione. Ainsi, nous serons vite fixés sur les compétences de ce nouveau professeur.

Harry vit Ron soupirer d'agacement à l'encontre des propos de Hermione mais cette dernière l'ignora.

- On se verra plutard Ginny, lança Harry en disparaissant vers les cachots en compagnie de Ron et Hermione.

Ginny fit un bref signe de tête et monta les escaliers avec des amies de sa classe. Avant d'entrer dans le cachot où se déroulait le cours, Harry aperçut Rogue derrière son bureau regardant avec mépris Neville qui ramassait ses livres éparpillés sur le sol. A nouveau, son esprit se tourna vers sa rencontre avec Queudver au chemin de Traverse. « _Pourquoi Pettigrow et Rogue étaient-ils le même jour, au même endroit, au même moment au chemin de Traverse ? Pourquoi personne ne veut me croire que Rogue est un traître potentiel ?_». Harry se posaient souvent ces questions dans sa tête mais aucune réponse n'y en sortait.

- Potter, s'impatienta une voix glaciale, encore et toujours entrain de rêvasser… Vous n'avez toujours pas sorti vos affaires… Très bien, si vous commencez sur ce chemin : cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor, déclara Rogue sous les protestations des élèves hormis les ricanements des Serpentards.

- Suffit ! Aujourd'hui nous allons préparer…

Le corps de Harry tremblait de fureur lorsqu'il vit Malefoy parlant tranquillement avec Pansy Parkinson tandis que ses affaires séjournaient toujours dans son sac. Harry n'écoutait pas les explications de Rogue malgré les coups de coudes répétés de Hermione. Il ne pensait qu'à cet été au chemin de Traverse. Si seulement quelqu'un le croyait …

- POTTER, hurla Rogue, je n'ai jamais stipulé de mettre des racines de mandragore à ce stade de la potion ! Pour votre incompétence et vos rêvasseries dix points de moins pour Gryffondor !

Harry bouillonnait de rage mais Hermione lui fit signe de se calmer. A la sortie du cours, Ron fit un long monologue sur l'imbécillité de Rogue jusqu'à leur arrivée à la salle de défense contre les forces du Mal. Comme hier, un trouble parcourut le corps de Harry lorsqu'il aperçut Ginny sortir de la classe. Tandis qu'elle s'approchait, la colère de Harry envers Rogue s'apaisait peu à peu…

- Alors ? s'impatienta Ron. Comment est-il ?

- Ça me rappelle les cours de Lupin, répondit Ginny d'une voix nostalgique. Le cours s'est bien passé et il est vraiment intéressant . Je dois vous quitter, mon prochain cours se déroule aux serres, à plutard !

- Tu manges avec nous ce midi ? demanda précipitamment Harry.

- Désolée, je mange avec des amies !  
Puis elle fut engloutie par la foule. Hermione observait du coin de l'œil Harry tandis que Ron entrait dans la salle de cours. Harry s'efforçait d'échapper au regard de la jeune fille et se plaça à coté de Ron.

- Bonjour ! commença Arwold. Je serai cette année votre professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. Comme vous avez pu le constater dans vos livres, nous allons apprendre dans un premier temps à réaliser des sortilèges mais sans les formuler à haute voix. Pour ce premier cours, vous allez prendre quelques notes sur les avantages en matière de sortilèges informulés, puis nous commencerons la pratique par groupe de deux. Des questions ?

Tout le monde l'observait avec de grands yeux mais personne ne brisa le silence. « _Ombrage ne mène pas large face au professeur Arwold_, pensa Harry ». Les élèves trouvèrent son cours passionnant. Cependant, personne ne réussit à réaliser correctement un sortilège informulé. Harry, Ron et Hermione affirmèrent que Arwold était un excellent professeur. Le reste de la journée se déroula paisiblement. Durant le repas du soir, nos trois amis parlèrent de son cours et de la difficulté de l'exercice. Ils croisèrent Hagrid à la fin du dîner. Le demi-géant expliqua qu'il venait de recevoir des nouvelles créatures et il devait se dépêcher de retourner à sa cabane pour les nourrir. Harry, Ron et Hermione le saluèrent et se dirigèrent vers la salle commune. Alors que le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivotait, une voix retentit derrière eux :

- Potter, je vous cherchais.  
Harry reconnut immédiatement la voix sèche et stricte de McGonagall.

- Je vous rejoins tout à l'heure, lança Harry à Ron et Hermione.  
Ils acquiescèrent et disparurent à la fermeture du tableau.

- Vous êtes capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch à présent, vous devez recruter des joueurs rapidement, déclara McGonagall. Affichez une annonce dans la salle commune en indiquant toutes les informations nécessaires pour faire la sélection de vos joueurs.

La mine plus grave, la directrice des Gryffondors lui chuchota :

- Je tiens à garder la coupe dans mon bureau. Bonne chance Potter.

Harry sourit devant l'attitude de son professeur de Métamorphose. Il entra dans la salle commune et écrivit rapidement sur un morceau de parchemin : 


	7. La Sélection

La semaine se déroula sans encombre à part les nombreux devoirs donnés par les professeurs aux élèves. Le samedi matin à la table des Gryffondors, on entendait :

- Franchement, s'exclama Ron contrarié, les profs sont sur terre pour nous achever, ce n'est pas possible ! On a déjà Tu-Sais-Qui sur le dos et maintenant eux !

- Oh Ron, tu es vraiment dur avec nos professeurs ! répliqua sèchement Hermione. Ils sont là pour enseigner, donc pour nous donner du travail. Si tu étais mieux organisé tu ne te plaindrais pas. Puis, ils nous en donnent pas tant que ça. Moi j'ai des matières en plus ne l'oublie pas !

- Mais toi c'est différent ! Tu ne vis que pour travailler dans tes bouquins, par contre…

- Je vois que les deux tourtereaux se disputent encore, murmura une voix à l'oreille de Harry.

Ce dernier sommeillait encore et n'écoutait pas ses deux amis se chamailler une nouvelle fois mais lorsque la douce voix de Ginny chuchota à son oreille, il se retourna brutalement et cogna de plein fouet la jeune fille. Ginny étouffa un cri aigu tandis que son nez commençait à saigner. Harry se leva en essayant tant bien que mal de l'aider.

- Oh Ginny, souffla timidement Harry, je suis désolé… Viens je t'emmène à l'infirm…

- Attends Harry, l'interrompit Hermione, je peux arranger ça. Ne bouge pas Ginny. _Episkey_, prononça distinctement Hermione en pointant sa baguette sur le nez ensanglanté.

Celui-ci retrouva sa forme habituelle tandis que le sang disparut du visage de la jeune rouquine.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Ginny, implora Harry qui ne savait plus où se mettre sous les regards des autres élèves. Je n'ai…

- Alors on frappe sa boniche, Potter, lança une voix traînante.

Harry contractait ses points lorsque Ginny répliqua :

- Et ta boniche de Pansy, elle n'est pas là ? Celle qui te lèche les bottes à longueur de journée !

- La ferme, Weasmoche, grogna Malefoy dont le sourire s'effaça brusquement.

Harry allait foncer sur Malefoy mais Ginny l'attrapa et lui dit doucement dans un sourire :

- On a besoin d'un capitaine en forme aujourd'hui…

- Ginny, je m'excuse, je ne te ferai jamais de mal. Tu le sais…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a aucun problème, lui répondit Ginny. Mais la prochaine fois, fais attention tout de même, Hermione ne sera pas toujours là.

Ron et Harry éclatèrent de rire tandis que Hermione rougissait. Ils déjeunèrent tous les quatre ensemble lorsque Luna Lovegood félicita Harry pour son poste de capitaine de Quidditch. Elle demanda, sans doute par nostalgie, si les cours secrets de l'AD reprenaient cette année. Harry expliqua que sans Ombrage, les cours étaient quelques peu inutiles… Maintenant, le professeur Arwold serait à même de leur apprendre à se défendre. Luna fit la moue et s'éloigna en direction de la table des Serdaigles.

- Elle est bizarre cette fille, non ? s'interrogea Ron décontenancé.

- C'est Luna, répondit simplement Ginny rieuse.

- Je vais me rendre maintenant au terrain, lança Harry. On se retrouve là-bas à dix heures d'accord Ron ? Je compte sur toi également Ginny.

Ils acquiescèrent alors que Harry quittait la Grande Salle. Après avoir préparé le terrain et réfléchi aux différents exercices, Harry sentit un léger tract en pensant à la lourde de tâche de constituer une équipe de Quidditch. Mais le temps n'était plus à l'anxiété, les premièrs élèves arrivèrent dès neuf heures et demi. Peu à peu, des petits groupes d'élèves affluèrent jusqu'à l'heure prévue. Harry aperçut dans le flot d'élèves deux chevelures rousses, Katie Bell, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas. A la vue de ce dernier, une légère contraction à l'estomac l'incommoda.

- Avant de commencer, déclara Harry d'une voix forte, je tiens à préciser que les premières années ne sont pas admis dans les équipes de Quidditch. Si vous êtes dans ce cas, je vous pris de rejoindre les tribunes ou regagner le château.

Il vit un poignée d'élèves s'éloigner de la foule.

- A présent, poursuivit Harry, vous allez vous diriger vers le choix de votre poste. Les poursuiveurs placez vous à ma droite, ceux qui ont l'ambition d'être batteur à ma gauche, et enfin les gardiens restent en face de moi.

Les élèves se placèrent tandis que des légers murmures s'élevèrent de la foule. Harry demanda à chacun des groupes, de faire des tours de terrain. Ainsi, il garderait les candidats les mieux à même de voler sur un balai. Il restaient une dizaine d'élèves dans chaque groupe après le premier exercice. Dans celui des poursuiveurs, Katie Bell, Ginny et Dean étaient toujours présents mais Seamus n'y parvint pas à passer la première épreuve. Après avoir fait des passes entre eux sous le regard attentionné de Harry, ce dernier sélectionna Katie, Ginny et une fille de quatrième année particulièrement douée se nommant…

- Lisa Bans, s'exclama la jeune fille enjouée. Merci Harry de m'avoir prise.

- C'est grâce à ton talent, répondit-t-il malicieusement.

Il remarqua le regard sévère de Ginny se posant sur Lisa. Etrangement, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Après la sélection des poursuiveurs, il commença les essais avec les cognards pour les postes de batteurs. Andrew Jons, élève de septième année et Lee Finos, élève de cinquième année, réussirent à acquérir les deux postes de batteurs. Enfin, pour le gardien, Harry choisit incontestablement Ron, non par son amitié qu'il lui portait, mais sur ses arrêts remarquables. Le stress de Ron l'empêchait auparavant de donner le meilleur de lui-même mais depuis la victoire des Gryffondors lors de leur cinquième année, il prenait de plus en plus d'assurance au grand bonheur de Harry.

Tandis que les élèves repartaient en direction du château, Harry rangeait les balles de Quidditch. Comme le souafle était resté coincer dans une tribune, Harry vola pour aller le chercher. Légèrement fatigué, il se posa quelques instants en observant le terrain. Il remarqua son équipe en compagnie de Hermione se diriger vers la sortie.

- Tu viens Harry ? cria Ron d'une voix forte.

- Ne m'attendez pas ! résonna la voix de Harry dans le stade. Je vous rattraperai…

A cet instant, Ginny se tourna vers lui en lui adressant un signe amical de la main.

- A tout à l'heure capitaine ! s'écria-t-elle en suivant les autres vers la sortie.

Sa voix résonnait dans le stade… Sa voix résonnait dans la tête de Harry… Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le troublait autant. Pendant les cinq premières années à Poudlard, Ginny était simplement une amie, la petite sœur de Ron. Depuis cet été, il se sentait plus proche d'elle. Ginny rayonnait de joie de vivre et il appréciait son caractère parfois têtu, certes, mais tellement charmant. Pour la première fois, il se demanda…

- Et si…, murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Il n'arrivait pas à se l'avouer.

- Et si…, répéta-t-il.

« _Quoi ?_, résonna une voix dans sa tête, _Et si, quoi ? Et si, tu ne peux plus détourner tes pensées de son visage ravissant ? Et si, tu tressaillit lorsque sa peau frôle la tienne ? Et si, tu t'enivres de son souffle chaud lorsqu'elle murmure à ton oreille ? »_

Il ne pouvait pas se l'avouer.

« _Et si tu l'aimais ?_ reprit la voix. »

Harry se leva d'un bond comme piqué à vif. Le souafle sous le bras, il vola vers les vestiaires pour ranger la balle. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, il avait trop peur de souffrir, de faire souffrir…

- C'est la sœur de Ron ! s'exclama Harry à haute voix.

- Et alors ?

Harry sembla frappé par la foudre à l'écoute de la voix de Ginny. Ses joues prirent une couleur rouge cramoisie tandis que la jeune fille s'emparait de son sac qu'elle avait oublié.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la sœur de Ron ? insista-t-elle imitant la mine sévère de McGonagall.

- Euh… Elle… Je veux dire… Tu… bredouilla Harry en cherchant une réponse rapidement. Sympa !

Ginny esquissa un sourire légèrement maladroit. Apparemment, elle ne pensait pas à cette réponse. D'ailleurs, Harry non plus. Tandis qu'elle sortait, il voulait cogner sa tête de toutes ses forces contre le mur en face de lui. Enervé contre lui même, il n'essaya même pas de la rattraper, de peur qu'il dise à nouveau des bêtises. « _Pourquoi ai-je répondu… ça ?_ pensa Harry. »

« _Parce que tu l'aimes_… souffla à nouveau la voix dans sa tête. »


	8. Pile et Face

**Annonce de l'auteur**  
Chapitre spécial, deux vues différentes d'une même scène : Vision de Ginny (Pile) et Vision de Harry (Face)... Bonne Lecture !

.--..--..--..--

Pile... :

- Il a répondu que j'étais sympa, murmura Ginny la mine sombre.

- Sympa ? s'étonna Hermione.

Elles rentraient dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner pendant que Ginny racontait à Hermione le comportement bizarre de Harry à la fin des sélections.

- Mouais, répondit Ginny. Tu vois Hermione, depuis les vacances on s'est beaucoup rapproché Harry et moi… Et je pensais que peut-être… enfin…

- Que Harry t'aimait, termina Hermione dans un sourire.

- Non ! s'empressa d'ajouter Ginny gênée. J'avais pensé qu'il ressentait des sentiments un peu plus…

- Amoureux, chuchota Hermione malicieusement.

- Mais lorsque Harry me lança ce _sympa_ hier, poursuivit la jeune rouquine, tous mes espoirs s'effondrèrent. Je crois que Harry n'éprouve rien pour moi ou alors, seulement de l'amitié, seulement…

Ginny ressentait l'amertume l'envahir. Elle devait pourtant s'y faire : elle n'intéressera jamais Harry Potter.

- Sincèrement, dit Hermione d'une voix douce, je pense que tu ne laisses pas Harry indifférent. J'ai remarqué la façon dont il t'observait… Il faut être patiente, Ginny.

- Patiente, s'emporta Ginny, patiente ! Depuis le premier jour que je l'ai vu, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. J'ai pourtant essayé d'aller avec d'autres garçons, continua-t-elle d'une voix plus calme, sous tes conseils. Mais depuis cet été, mes sentiments se sont ravivés envers Harry…

- Ecoute, reprit Hermione. Il ne faut pas perdre espoir mais …

- Excuse moi, coupa Ginny. Harry et Ron arrivent ! Je préfère manger avec des amies. En plus, je dois travailler à la bibliothèque avec elles pour un devoir de Métamorphose. On se voit plutard…

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers ses amies, quelqu'un l'attrapa par les épaules :

- Ginny ! s'écria Dean. Félicitations pour ton poste de poursuiveur.

- Merci, dit timidement Ginny. Je suis désolée que tu ne sois pas dans l'équipe. Tu te débrouilles très bien sur un balai… bafouilla-t-elle ne sachant quoi dire.

- C'est gentil, lança-t-il mal à l'aise. Oh bien sûr, j'aurai aimé intégrer l'équipe mais… Attention Ginny derrière toi, s'exclama soudain Dean.

Mais à peine s'était-elle retournée qu'un petit garçon aux cheveux châtains, la percuta violemment. Elle faillit tomber par terre mais Dean la rattrapa à temps. Il la tenait dans ses bras.

- Merci Dean, souffla Ginny toujours dans les bras du jeune homme pendant que Ernie Macmillan, le préfet de Poufsouffle faisait la morale à un élève.

Apparemment, le garçon aux cheveux châtains avait reçu un sortilège d'où son déséquilibre. Dean observait Ginny tendrement. Elle se dégagea doucement de son étreinte.

- Bon, je vais rejoindre mes amies, à plutard Dean.

Elle s'assit quelques mètres plus loin à côté d'une jeune fille blonde. Ginny, légèrement troublée de sa rencontre avec Dean, commença une discussion au sujet du devoir de Métamorphose avec ses amies lorsqu'elle tourna la tête et vit Harry avec…

- Cho Chang, s'écria-t-elle sous le regard surpris de ses copines.

- Quoi ? demanda la jeune fille blonde.

- Euh non rien, bredouilla Ginny. J'essayais de me souvenir du capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle… C'était Cho Chang… Luna me l'a dit ce matin…

- Ah Ginny, soupira celle assise en face d'elle en rigolant, toi et ton amour pour le Quidditch…

Alors que ses amies reprirent leur conversation, Ginny observait la scène en direction de Harry. Il était accroupit et face à lui Cho, accroupie également. Mais Ginny la voyait de dos cachant ainsi son visage. Ils étaient près l'un de l'autre. « _Trop près_, pensa Ginny ». Puis à sa grande surprise, elle vit Harry repousser les cheveux de Cho derrière l'épaule de la jeune fille. Un geste de trop pour Ginny, qui détourna ses yeux de la scène. « _Quand je pense que Hermione me disait qu'il m'aimait, alors qu'il ne se gêne pas de montrer des signes d'affection à Cho dès qu'il en a l'occasion . J'ai été stupide…_ ». Elle regarda une nouvelle fois et remarqua Harry rigoler en compagnie de Ron . « _Sûrement à une blague de Cho_, pensa-t-elle ». Cho, toujours dos à Ginny, se dandinait comme si elle était secouée d'un fou rire. « _Sans doute à sa blague qu'elle venait de faire pour impressionner Harry_.

- Ginny, on va maintenant à la bibliothèque, annonça la jeune fille blonde. Tu… ça va ?

- Très bien, mentit Ginny tendue. On devrait se dépêcher.

Elle s'éloigna vers le hall d'entrée en ne jetant aucun regard à Harry. Elle disparut dans les escaliers en maudissant le jeune homme…

.--..--..--..--.

...et face :

- Harry, l'équipe est génial ! s'écria Ron. On a le meilleur attrapeur, les deux batteurs vont un peu moins vite que Fred et Georges, c'est vrai, mais quelle force pour envoyer les cognards ! Les trois poursuiveurs se débouillent très bien et enfin je dois t'avouer qu'avec un peu d'entraînement, j'arrêterai toute les… Harry, tu m'écoutes quand je te parle, marmonna Ron vexé.

- Oui, oui, l'équipe est super Ron, admit Harry.

Ils sortaient de la salle commune pour se rendre à la Grande Salle. Pendant que Ron mettait en place déjà des stratégies d'attaques, Harry ne pensait qu'à Ginny. Il se sentait terriblement honteux de sa réaction. Le _sympa_ hantait ses pensées. Depuis la fin des sélections, hier midi, Ginny l'évitait soigneusement. Harry s'en voulait terriblement mais quelque chose d'autre le rongeait intérieurement… Il savait que ses sentiments envers la sœur de Ron n'étaient pas anodins…

- Harry, dit Ron en arrivant dans la Grande Salle, Hermione est là-bas.

Harry aperçut Ginny s'éloigner de Hermione. « _Elle ne veut peut être plus manger avec nous_, pensa Harry. _Elle l'a sûrement mal pris. Je la comprends cela dit…Je suis vraiment un imbécile ! _».

- Salut Hermione, lança Ron, qu'est ce que tu faisais ?

- Je discutais avec ta sœur.

- Au fait, je parlais à Harry des stratégies pour le Quidditch…

Hermione et Harry n'écoutaient pas Ron. Harry regardait Ginny marcher entre les tables jusqu'à ce qu'un garçon l'accosta: Dean. Ses entrailles se contractèrent violemment.

- Harry, siffla Hermione à travers ses dents, tu peux dire à Ron que je m'en fiche de vos stratégies de Quidditch. J'aimerai manger en paix.

Harry se détourna de la scène qu'il observait et répondit :

- Ron, on parlera de Quidditch une nouvelle fois et Hermione ne t'énerve pas une fois de plus contre…

Mais il fut interrompu par les cris de Ernie Macmillan sermonnant un élève. Il se retourna et vit avec stupeur Ginny dans les bras de Dean. Au même moment, une envie le démangeait d'aller mettre une baffe à Dean mais il se contenta finalement de porter son regard morose sur son assiette de purée.

- Tu ne manges pas ? demanda Hermione inquiète.

Plusieurs minutes avaient passé depuis que Harry avait vu Ginny dans les bras de Dean.

- Non, je n'ai pas faim, répondit Harry. On se retrouve à la salle commune.

Tandis qu'il se levait brusquement, il percuta une jeune fille et renversa le sac de cette dernière : les livres, le parchemin et les bouteilles d'encre s'éparpillèrent sur le sol. Une de ses bouteilles explosa sous l'effet de la chute. Harry s'accroupit ainsi que la jeune fille, dont Harry ne regarda pas le visage tellement Ginny absorbait ses pensées.

- Je suis désolé, dit timidement Harry en ramassant les affaires de la jeune fille, je vais… Attention ! s'écria Harry. Tes cheveux traînent dans l'encre !

En effet, les pointes de ses longs cheveux bruns baignaient dans l'encre répandu sur le sol. Par réflexe, Harry dégagea les cheveux de la jeune fille et les mit derrière l'épaule de celle-ci. A cet instant, il remarqua que la jeune fille était…

- Cho ! s'exclama Harry surpris. Mais qu'est ce que… tu as ?

Ils se relevèrent et Harry vit le visage de Cho rempli de boutons, mais des boutons de toutes les couleurs. Elle ressemblait à une coccinelle malade…Harry essaya de contenir son fou rire mais quand Ron explosa de rire, il ne put se retenir. Cho était prise d'un sanglot et essayait tellement de contenir ses larmes que des légers spasmes se répandirent dans son le corps.

- Arrêtez vous deux, râla Hermione. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Cho ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

- J'ai attrapé la varicelle, il y a quelques jours, répondit Cho en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Une de mes amies m'a donné un, soi-disant « _Efface-Boutons_ » , de chez tes frères, en lançant un regard noir à Ron. Mais en réalité on m'a donné un «_ Colore-boutons _» indélébile, provenant de cette même boutique… J'en ai mis hier soir, et voilà le résultat…

Harry et Ron ne pouvait plus arrêter de rire tandis que Cho se dirigeait vers la table des Serdaigle, vexée. C'est alors que Harry vit Ginny sortir de la Grande Salle, sans un regard vers lui. Elle avait l'air en colère mais il en ignorait la cause. Il souhaitait la rattraper mais elle était déjà partie…  



	9. Etrange rêve

Harry ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Une semaine s'était passée depuis la sélection des nouveaux joueurs de l'équipe. Ginny l'évitait et il n'appréciai guère son attitude. Hermione lui disait de ne pas s'inquiéter mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à elle. Harry ne pouvait plus se le cacher à lui même : les sentiments qu'il portait à Ginny étaient bien plus qu'amicaux.

Contrarié par cette situation, son esprit bouillonnait de questions. Cependant, la nuit s'empara de lui et l'emmena dans le pays des rêves. Le visage de Ginny apparut. Ses yeux bleus l'observait intensément. Assis l'un contre l'autre près du lac, ils se regardaient tendrement tandis que le printemps venait d'arriver. Il se sentait si bien… Mais d'un coup, il bascula dans la chambre des Secrets où gisait le corps d'une Ginny plus jeune puis la vision d'un cimetière apparut où Queudver tuait froidement Cédric sous les ordres de Lord Voldemort. Le décor se transforma pour faire apparaître Sirius qui tombait de l'autre coté du voile. Soudain, Harry se vit tenir un miroir dans sa main. Il le connaissait : c'était le miroir que lui avait offert Sirius un an auparavant. Dans le miroir, le visage d'une personne se dessina : celui de Sirius ! Ses lèvres bougèrent mais aucun son n'en sortit. Harry cria en vain « _Sirius ! Sirius ! Je n'entends rien ! _». Puis cette vision s'effaça. Harry de retour dans le monde réel entendait les habituels ronflements de Ron.

Sautant de son lit, il voulait vérifier par lui même le miroir… En essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, Harry ouvrit sa valise en quête du miroir de son rêve. Il le retrouva mais brisé cette fois-ci. Pris de détresse, Harry l'avait fracassé à la fin de sa cinquième année. Il murmura un vague :

- Sirius ?

Mais les morceaux du miroir ne dévoilaient qu'un visage fragmenté de Harry. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas entendu les paroles de son Parrain. Puis, une peur l'envahie : » _Est ce que Voldemort pouvait à nouveau s'immiscer dans mon sommeil ? Est ce lui qui a modifié mes cauchemars en ajoutant Sirius dans le miroir ? » _Mais Harry se ravisa vite à cette pensée : Voldemort ne connaissait pas l'existence du miroir. « _Donc, est-ce Sirius qui essaye de me contacter à travers ce rêve ? Est-il toujours vivant ?_ »

- Ce n'est pas possible, murmura Harry

- Qu'est ce qui n'est pas possible ? interrogea Hermione les sourcils froncés.

Harry, Ron et Hermione prenaient leur déjeuner ensemble. Harry ne pensait qu'à cette nuit, il n'avait pas réussi à dormir à la suite de son rêve avec Siruis et il n'avait pas été du tout attentionné lors des cours ce matin même.

- Oh, non rien, bafouilla-t-il.

- Bon Harry, ça suffit, gronda Hermione en colère. Ce matin tu n'as pas arrêté de te tromper dans ta potion entraînant les foudres de Rogue, ensuite au cours de défense contre les forces du Mal tu n'as réussi aucun sortilège informulé alors que tu te débrouilles plutôt bien d'habitude. Alors ne dit pas qu'il ne se passe rien Harry !

Devant les paroles sévères de Hermione, Harry comprit qu'il devait leur faire part du rêve de Sirius.

- Très bien, admit-il, je vais vous raconter.

Il leur expliqua donc la nuit agitée qu'il avait vécu quelques heures plutôt.

- Harry, tu devrais en parler à Dumbledore, dit Hermione d'une voix aiguë.

- Mais il voulait me dire quelque chose, insista Harry. Peut être de venir le chercher derrière le voile, retourner au ministère de la Magie…

- Non Harry… gémit Hermione. Sirius est… mort, Harry et…

- On ne sait pas ce que cache le voile, répliqua Harry, peut être qu'il n'est pas mort !

- Il est, Harry, répondit timidement Hermione. Va voir le professeur Dumbledore, il t'aidera lui…

- Peut être que… interrompit Ron, Que quelqu'un cherche à te faire sortir de Poudlard ?

Harry et Hermione le regardèrent avec de grands yeux.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, reprit Ron, tu viens toi même de le dire : « _Retourner au ministère de la Magie _»…

Harry était comme abasourdi, pourquoi voulait-on le faire sortir de l'école ?

- Voldemort, murmura Hermione.

- Impossible, répliqua Harry, il ne connaît pas l'existence de ce miroir…

- Mais qui alors ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée…, soupira Harry. Tu as raison Hermione, je vais aller voir Dumbledore et parler de la supposition de Ron.

Ses amis l'observaient d'un regard anxieux tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie de la Grande Salle. Harry obnubilé par son rêve, remarqua une chevelure rousse se diriger vers les cachots.

- Ginny ! cria-t-il. Ginny, attends !

La jeune fille s'immobilisa et se tourna vers Harry.

- Salut Harry, lança Ginny avec un sourire crispé, tu dois sûrement venir me voir pour le Quidditch ? Lisa m'a déjà parlé de l'entraînement, il n'y a aucun pro…

- Ginny, coupa le jeune homme, pourquoi tu m'évites ? Depuis une semaine, tu changes brusquement de direction dans les couloirs dès que tu me vois. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Un pénible silence s'installa entre les deux personnes. Harry, voulant confirmer ses doutes, demanda d'une voix ferme :

- C'est Dean ?

Ginny le regardait stupéfait.

- Quoi ? bredouilla-t-elle.

- Je t'ai vu dans ces bras il y a une semaine. Tu ressorts avec…

- Harry, je ne suis plus avec Dean et je n'ai aucune envie de ressortir avec lui. Par contre moi je ne savais pas que Cho te plaisait toujours, répondit-elle sur un air de défi.

- Cho ? s'exclama Harry surpris. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle avait l'aspect d'une coccinelle malade…

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? grogna Ginny croyant qu'il se maquait d'elle.

Harry expliqua sa rencontre légèrement moqueuse avec Cho et Ginny, soulagée de cette découverte, s'excusa de son comportement. Alors qu'elle allait partir, Harry prit l'initiative de lui parler de son rêve :

- Ginny, est ce que tu peux m'accompagner ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. J'en ai parlé avec Hermione et Ron mais je voudrais que tu sois au courant…

- Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-elle inquiète en montant les escaliers à ses cotés.

Harry raconta une nouvelle fois son rêve où apparaissait son Parrain. Arrivé à la gargouille protégeant le bureau de Dumbledore, il s'écria :

- Je n'ai pas le mot de passe !

- Suçacides, dit Ginny d'une voix nonchalante.

Devant le regard surpris de Harry, elle ajouta :

- Je suis allée voir Dumbledore, il y a quelques jours, rien de très important, assura-t-elle sous les yeux inquiets de Harry.

- Ginny, qu'est ce que…

- Dépêche toi Harry, le professeur Dumbledore t'attend et merci de me faire confiance… On se voit plutard.

Tandis que Harry montait les escaliers, Ginny ne pensait qu'à lui : « _Il ne s'intéresse plus à Cho,_ pensa-t-elle,_ et il se demandait si j'étais de retour avec Dean… Est ce que ça veut dire qu'il me porte dans son cœur ?_». Elle souffla de soulagement et s'éloigna de la gargouille le cœur léger. Pendant ce temps là, Harry frappa à la porte.

- Entrez, répondit la voix de Dumbledore.

- Bonjour monsieur, je ne vous dérange pas ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

- Pas du tout. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je suis venu vous parler de…mon rêve.

Harry se sentait idiot de venir importuner le directeur pour un simple rêve étrange mais à son grand soulagement, Dumbledore lui répondit d'une voix amusée sans moquerie :

- Eh bien, j'espère que personne ne s'est fait attaqué par un serpent cette foi-ci…

- Non, sourit Harry qui se souvenait de l'attaque de Mr. Weasley l'année précédente, cette nuit j'ai rêvé de Si…Sirius à travers son miroir.

- Son miroir ?

Harry expliqua une troisième fois sa nuit mouvementée. Après un silence, Dumbledore lui demanda :

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir tout de suite Harry ?

- En réalité, hésita Harry, je ne souhaitais pas vous en parler. Je voulais savoir ce que disait Sirius…

- Comme l'année dernière, avec le couloir et les portes, ajouta paisiblement Dumbledore.

- Oui en effet, répondit Harry la mine piteuse.

- Mais à présent tu es dans mon bureau…

- Ron, reprit Harry, à penser qu'on voulait me faire sortir de Poudlard car…

- Tu pensais que Siruis était toujours derrière le voile et qu'il t'appelait à l'aide. Donc tu as pensé quand retournant au ministère de la Magie où se trouve l'arcade, tu pouvais retrouver ton Parrain.

- Oui…

- Harry, déclara Dumbledore, écoute moi bien. Il se peut, comme l'année dernière, que tu es des images qu'on t'impose dans ton sommeil pour te manipuler. Ce ne peut être que l'œuvre de Voldemort. Il faut que tu sois très prudent, même si tu veux savoir ce que dit Sirius, ferme ton esprit, je t'en prie…

Il avait prononcé ces mots avec tellement de gravité que Harry hocha seulement la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Et même si Voldemort ne connaissait pas particulièrement l'existence du miroir, sache qu'il a beaucoup de serviteurs sous son ordre et donc énormément d'informations… Queudver connaissait sans doute le miroir étant l'ami de Sirius et de ton père lors de leur étude à Poudlard.

Harry serra ses points sentant la colère montée en lui. Dumbledore le raccompagna à la porte de son bureau en insistant de fermer son esprit. Harry allait partir quand il se retourna et demanda :

- Professeur, pourquoi Ginny est-elle venue vous voir ?

- Ce-ci est entre moi et Miss Weasley, dit-il d'un ton posé, bonne journée Harry.

Harry passa le seuil de la porte et se dirigea vers son prochain cours avec toujours plusieurs questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête…


	10. Intrusion suspecte

«_ Queudver et Rogue se retrouvent au même moment au chemin de Traverse, Voldemort s'immisce dans mon sommeil… Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il y a un complot contre moi, c'est certain_, pensa Harry »

Deux semaines s'étaient passées depuis son entretien avec Dumbledore. Il fermait chaque fois son esprit avant de s'en dormir mais il ressentait un léger pincement au cœur de ne pas essayer d'entendre les paroles de Sirius. Il avait promis au directeur de l'école et ne contesta pas son ordre. Cependant, Ginny n'expliqua pas pourquoi elle était allée voir Dumbledore. Il n'en parla pas à Ron et Hermione de peur de les inquiéter autant qu'il était. Harry se baladait dans les couloirs en quête de réponse à ses questions lorsqu'il croisa Ginny. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine sous la surprise de cette rencontre.

- Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda machinalement Harry.

- J'étais avec Ron et Hermione à la bibliothèque mais ils se disputaient encore une nouvelle fois, répondit Ginny dans un soupir, donc je me suis éclipsée en douce pour me diriger vers la salle commune.

- Mais Ginny, répondit Harry d'un ton amusé, le chemin menant à la tour de Gryffondor à la bibliothèque est à l'opposé d'ici…

- Ah oui, bafouilla la jeune fille dont le visage vira écarlate, enfin…je…je te cherchais pour savoir comment tu allais. Je te trouve soucieux depuis plusieurs jours, dit-elle d'une voix plus assurée, surtout ne te fais pas de soucis pour ma conversation avec Dumbledore ce n'est pas grave, tu sais.

- Pourquoi…

- Harry, coupa Ginny d'un ton poli mais ferme, j'ai promis à Dumbledore de n'en discuter à personne. Et je sais que tu te soucis de quelque chose d'autre, ajouta-t-elle en espérant de changer le sujet de conversation.

- Eh bien, je me pose beaucoup de questions sur l'apparition de Queudver et de cet étrange rêve avec Sirius…admit-il.

Un silence demeura quelques secondes puis Harry reprit en regardant dans les yeux Ginny :

- Je pense qu'il y a un complot sur moi pour me livrer à Voldemort. Depuis déjà plusieurs années, il essaye de me tuer. A présent, il veut ma peau plus que tout et je pense que son but est de me faire sortir de Poudlard.

Harry avait tourné mille fois les paroles de Ron dans sa tête : « _Peut être que quelqu'un cherche à te faire sortir de Poudlard ? _». Il voulait en parler avec ce dernier et Hermione, malheureusement ses deux amis étaient préoccupés par leurs querelles quotidiennes. Il ne pouvait plus garder cela pour lui et se confia à la seule personne dont il avait une confiance totale hormis Ron et Hermione : Ginny.

- Je dois te dire, murmura doucement Ginny, que ça ne m'étonne pas que Voldemort essaye de tuer. Cependant, nous n'avons pas de preuves véridiques que quelqu'un veut te faire sortir de Poudlard. Mais, déclara Ginny d'une voix plus forte pour que Harry ne l'interrompt pas, sache que Dumbledore est là et il te protégera coûte que coûte. Il ne faut pas que tu agisses par toi même au risque de ta vie. Fais confiance en Dumbledore, il ne veut que ton bonheur et ta survie.

Harry était stupéfait des paroles tenues par la personne en face de lui. Elle parlait sagement avec une telle maturité qu'il ne la voyait plus du tout comme la petite sœur de son meilleur ami. A ce moment, Harry se rendit compte réellement que Ginny avait grandi, physiquement bien sûr (il l'avait agréablement remarqué déjà depuis l'été) mais aussi au niveau de l'esprit. Elle était réaliste sur la situation ainsi que rassurante. «_ Une drôle d'évolution_, pensa Harry charmé, _Ginny était devenue une femme tout simplement, enfin une jeune femme tout de même_, se rectifia-t-il à lui même. »

- Oui tu as raison, acquiesça -t-il finalement. Que dis-tu de rejoindre la salle commune et laisser Voldemort de coté ce soir ?

- Avec plaisir, monsieur Potter, annonça-t-elle en pouffant de rire.

Ils regagnèrent ensemble la salle commune en parlant naturellement du prochain match de Quidditch où s'affrontera Gryffondor et Serpentard. Lorsque le tableau de la Grosse Dame les laissa s'engouffrer dans la salle commune, Ron et Hermione se disputaient encore à propos du devoir de Ron.

- Non mais franchement, s'indigna Hermione, je ne pourrais pas toujours faire tes devoirs sous prétexte que tu n'écoutes rien au cours.

- Tu ne veux même pas m'aider pour un simple devoir de Métamorphose, protesta le jeune homme. On est ami je te signale !

- Oh regarde, s'éleva la voix de Ginny à dans la tête de Harry.

Celui-ci observait la dispute de ses deux amis dans un mélange de moquerie et de désespoir. Il remarqua soudain que Ginny regardait le tableau où était affiché les annonces. Le regard de la jeune fille s'arrêtait particulièrement sur l'annonce de la sortie à…

- Pré-au-Lard ! Elle est prévue fin-octobre, s'empressa Ginny enthousiaste.

-J'espère que d'ici là nos deux tourtereaux auront arrêtés de se chamailler.

Harry et Ginny se regardaient dans les yeux en esquissant chacun un sourire. Il sentait son esprit s'enrôler de chaleur sous les yeux de la jolie rouquine. Tombé sous le charme, il lui demanda d'une voix saccadée :

- Euh… est ce que…enfin…ça te dirai qu'on aille…

Ginny espérait qu'il lui pose LA question. Elle doutait toujours des sentiments de Harry à son égard. Cette sortie permettrait à Ginny de dissiper ses doutes à propos du jeune homme. Soudain Hermione fut secouer d'un sanglot violent et disparut dans l'antre du tableau. Tout le monde observait Ron. Harry détourna à contre cœur son regard de Ginny et s'écria :

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je lui ai juste dis un, hésita Ron, un truc.

- Un truc ? Et c'était quoi ce truc, Ronald ? demanda Ginny en colère.

Voyant Harry et Ginny furieux, il prit l'initiative de révéler la vérité.

- Je l'ai traité de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, marmonna péniblement Ron.

- Ron, répliqua Harry, tu sais très bien que Hermione n'acceptera jamais qu'on lui dise ça et encore moins par la personne qu'elle aime.

- Qu'elle aime ? s'étonna Ron. Elle…m'aime ?

- Bien sur que oui imbécile, hurla Ginny, ça crève les yeux qu'elle t'aime et que TU l'aimes, en pointant son index vers son frère. Mais ce n'est pas en la critiquant, en se disputant avec elle et en la traitant ainsi que tu sortiras avec Hermione !

Ron ouvrit la bouche puis la referma aussi vite à la vue de sa sœur et de Harry. Ce dernier reprit calmement :

- Ecoute, tu vas aller voir Hermione en mettant ta fierté de coté et lui dire que tu es un simple crétin que tu t'excuses pour tes paroles et que tu l'invites à venir au Pré-au-Lard juste avec toi.

Le visage de Ron prenait une teinte rougeâtre jurant horriblement avec ses cheveux. La mine honteuse, il allait s'exécuter mais…

- Je ne sais pas où elle est ? s'exclama-t-il. La château est trop grand pour que je la cherche partout…

- Seulement, lança Harry d'un air malicieux, je connais un parchemin qui peut nous aider…

- La carte du Maraudeur, murmurèrent en cœur les deux Weasley.

Ils montèrent tous les trois dans le dortoir des garçons en quête de la carte. Lorsque Harry la trouva, il prononça distinctement :

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

A peine Poudlard apparu, Ron découvrit Hermione à la tour d'Astronomie. Tandis qu'il partait rejoindre sa bien aimée, Harry repensa à ce qu'il voulait demander à Ginny avant la colère de Hermione.

- Ginny, commença-t-il en se retournant vers elle, je voulais… Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Elle était comme pétrifiée et la couleur de ses joues s'envolait laissant la pâleur apparaître. Son regard fixait intensément la carte. Elle montra lentement quelque chose sur le parchemin. Harry observa immédiatement et faillit tomber à la renverse en voyant l'individu courir dans le hall d'entrée.

- Harry, murmura Ginny, je...

Mais il commençait déjà à dévaler l'escalier en tenant toujours dans sa main la carte du Maraudeur. Il sortit en trombe de la salle commune, le regard toujours fixé sur le parchemin. La personne se déplaçait rapidement, elle franchissait les portes et courait dans le parc de Poudlard lorsque…

BANG !

- Harry, réveille toi, chanta une voix douce à son oreille.

Ses yeux s'ouvraient timidement. Il voyait quatre silhouette près de lui dont une tenant sa main. Harry se rendit compte enfin qu'il était allongé en plein milieu d'un couloir. Puis une nouvelle voix plus rauque gémit :

- Je suis désolé, je ne t'ai pas vu arriver… Tu courais tellement vite…

Il reconnut, adosser à un mur, Neville tremblant encore du choc. Soudain, il se rappela pourquoi il courait à vive allure.

- Oh non, s'écria-t-il. La carte où est la carte ? OU EST LA CARTE ?

- Il n'est plus sur la carte, reprit la voix douce, j'étais juste derrière toi quand tu as été…disons… intercepté par Neville. Après avoir vu que tu n'avais rien de grave, j'ai regardé la carte mais il avait disparu.

Harry comprit que Ginny était celle qui tenait sa main. Elle lui donna ses lunettes et Harry découvrit Ron et Hermione l'observant d'un air inquiet.

- Qui était sur la carte ?

Ginny anxieuse observait Harry comme s'il allait exploser. Ce dernier se releva péniblement et malgré la voix douce et apaisante de la sœur de son meilleur ami, son corps tremblait de fureur et il hurla :

- PETER PETTIGROW !


	11. Déception en tout genre

- Suçacides, rugit Harry devant la statue gardant le bureau de Dumbledore.

Après avoir repris ses esprits, il avait amené Ginny avec lui pour parler au directeur de l'intrusion de Queudver dans le château. La rage, la colère et la stupéfaction provoquaient des tremblements dans son corps. Aucune larme ne ruisselait sur sa joue mais il sentait un picotement de plus en plus intense dans ses yeux. Il refoulait ses larmes de peur d'être submerger. Une nouvelle fois Queudver s'était échappé sous ses yeux et il ne pouvait l'admettre… Comme s'il trahissait ses parents… Quand ils montaient les escaliers, Ginny lui murmura :

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute…

Harry observa la jeune fille. Elle ne pleurait pas mais son teint était très pâle. Il préféra ne rien répondre et rentra directement dans le bureau sans frapper.

- Professeur ! Petti…

Harry se figea sur place et sentit la main de Ginny, toujours dans la sienne, se tendre également.

- Bonsoir Harry. Bonsoir Miss Weasley, déclara Dumbledore d'une voix posée. Avant de vous recevoir je souhaite finir ma conversation avec le professeur Rogue.

« _Rogue ? Rogue ici ?_ se demanda Harry stupéfait ». Il pensait que Queudver venait pour voir Rogue mais il était là, devant lui, le regardant de son habituel mépris. Toutes ses hypothèses, tenant Rogue comme traître, volèrent en éclat.

- Je crois que Potter n'a pas entendu ou ne veut pas entendre l'ordre du directeur, s'éleva soudain la voix froide de Rogue. Miss Weasley, voulez vous raccom…

- Professeur, coupa Harry, Pettigrow est ici, enfin il était ici ! Il se trouvait dans le hall d'entrée et s'enfuyait vers le parc de Poudlard et puis…

Harry eut un temps d'hésitation, tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui.

- Oui ? dit Dumbledore.

- Je suis tombé, reprit le jeune homme vexé. Je ne sais pas quelle issue il a pris.

- Tu l'as vu transformer en Animagi je suppose, Harry ? demanda le directeur toujours calme.

Il fit non de la tête.

- Mais il était là, assura Ginny, je l'ai vu ou du moins…

Elle se tourna vers Harry mais ce dernier ne décrocha aucun mot. Rogue connaissait l'existence de la carte mais il ne préférait pas en discuter devant lui. Même s'il semblait innocent, pour Harry, Rogue était un traître !

- Professeur Rogue, déclara Dumbledore, nous finirons finalement notre conversation plutard, je dois m'entretenir sur les dires de Mr Potter et Miss Weasley.

- Très bien, répondit d'un ton glacial Rogue en fermant la porte sans un regard vers les deux élèves.

Tandis que les pas de Rogue n'étaient plus qu'un murmure, Harry raconta dans les détails l'apparition de Queudver sur la carte et sa « rencontre » brutale avec Neville. Ginny compléta son récit et confirma les paroles de Harry. Dumbledore resta silencieux. Il semblait assez soucieux de cette intrusion mais ajouta d'une voix douce :

- Peter Pettigrow ne reviendra pas je pense. Il était au courant de l'existence de la carte et doit se douter de sa possession par Harry. S'il est venu, cela doit être extrêmement important. Je vais demander à Rusard de vérifier le château de fond en comble ainsi que toutes les issues avec l'aide des professeurs. A présent, je vous prie de parler de cette intrusion à un minimum de personnes car, en regardant Harry, tu n'es pas censé posséder ce genre d'objet.

Dumbledore lui fit un clin d'œil en pointant son index sur le parchemin que tenait le jeune homme.

- Soyez très prudent, déclara le directeur d'une voix plus grave. Les mesures de sécurité seront plus importantes très prochainement. Bonne soirée à vous deux.

Harry et Ginny lui souhaitèrent « _Bonsoir_ » et se dirigèrent vers la salle commune. Il retrouvèrent Hermione et Ron. Ginny expliqua leur entretien avec Dumbledore ainsi que la présence de Rogue. Harry fixait les flammes de la cheminée, perdu dans ses pensées.  
« _Si ce n'était pas Rogue, mais qui était-ce ?_ ». Lors de sa discussion avec le directeur, il ne lui parla pas de son inquiétude envers Rogue ni du chemin de Traverse. Il savait que Dumbledore donnerait sa vie à Rogue… « _Une confiance inconsidéré_, pensa-t-il »

- Eh bien il y a un traître à Poudlard, souffla Ron d'une voix sombre.

- Ce n'est pas Rogue apparemment, lança Hermione dans un soupir.

- Bien sur que c'est lui ! rugit Harry de colère.

- Mais il était avec Dumbledore… murmura Ginny impuissante.

- Je sais, je sais… s'énerva Harry.

Un long silence pesa entre les quatre amis, signe que cette conversation était clause (enfin pour l'instant).

- Ça va mieux vous deux ? demanda soudain Harry à Ron et Hermione.

Ron devint rouge comme une tomate pendant que Hermione se dirigea brusquement vers le dortoir des filles.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

- Hermione n'a pas accepté mes excuses, expliqua Ron d'une voix morose. On rentrait à la salle commune en se disputant quand on t'a retrouvé allonger sur le sol. Elle avait dû oublier notre altercation mais apparemment ta question lui a rappelé notre dispute.

- Je vais allée lui parler, assura Ginny, à demain.

- Ginny ! s'écria Harry, tout à l'heure je voulais te de…

Mais Ron semblait les écouter. Il se refusa donc de demander à Ginny pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard de peur de connaître les foudres de Ron.

- Enfin…je…bafouilla-t-il. Essaye de calmer Hermione, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça et fit un sourire plus ou moins crispé. Harry le remarqua et se sentit légèrement honteux. Le lendemain Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny prirent leurs petits déjeuners ensemble en évitant le sujet de Queudver. Hermione avait accepté les excuses de Ron mais elle refusa d'aller avec Ron à Pré-au-Lard puisqu'elle devait réviser l'étude des Runes. Pour se faire pardonner, Ron restera avec elle pour l'aider…Enfin lui tenir compagnie.

- C'est d'accord Ron ? insista Hermione. Donc nous disons : pas de Honeydukes ni de Zonko ni de Cabane Hurlante mais seulement la Bibliothèque ! Tu es toujours partant ?

- Oui, répondit-il d'une voix rauque sans enthousiasme.

- Parfait ! Harry, j'espère que tu nous n'en veux pas. Tu peux y aller avec Ginny non ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas ? admit Harry en asseyant de garder un ton neutre. Mais peut être que tu as prévu d'aller avec quelqu'un d'autre Ginny ?

Elle fit « _non_ » de la tête. Elle n'osait même plus parler de peur de sauter de joie. Elle seule remarqua le petit clin d'œil de Hermione en sa direction. Ginny réfléchissait tendrement à cette journée tandis qu'elle rejoignait ses amis pour son cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Harry ressentit un grand soulagement. Il n'avait plus à demander à Ginny de l'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard comme un rendez vous galant et donc il évitait d'affronter Ron.

- Harry dépêche toi ! On va être en retard ! s'écria Hermione paniquée.

Le cours de potion était (enfin) terminé. Rogue semblait d'humeur massacrante. « _La visite de Queudver_, pensa Harry ». A la sortie du cachot Harry, Ron et Hermione prirent la direction du cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Le professeur Arwold passionnait ses élèves malgré les moqueries habituelles des Serpentards. C'était comme en troisième année avec Lupin… Soudain, il se demanda où il était… En mission pour l'Ordre ? Il pensait que Lupin lui écrirait mais aucune lettre ne lui était parvenue… Le cours se termina et tandis qu'ils quittaient la salle, McGonagall appela Harry.

- Bonjour Professeur.

- Bonjour Potter, comme vous avez pu le constater une sortie à Pré-au-Lard est prévue fin octobre.

- C'est exact, répondit Harry d'un air rêveur en pensant à cette journée en compagnie uniquement de Ginny.

- Je suis désolée mais vous ne pouvez pas y participer sous ordre de Dumbledore.

Harry fixait son professeur de Métamorphose avec de grands yeux. « _Pas de sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? Pas de sortie avec Ginny ? Sous ordre de Dumbledore ?_ »

- Potter, reprit-elle, vous êtes au courant de… son intrusion, n'est-ce pas ? Vous devez rester en sécurité dans l'enceinte du château. Très bien, dans ce cas bonne journée.

- Mais… bredouilla Harry dont les images avec Ginny disparaissaient de son esprit.

- Aucun « mais » Potter, s'impatienta la directrice des Gryffondors.

Elle s'éloigna d'un Harry terriblement déçu. Ron et Hermione avaient suivi la conversation.

- Tu seras contraint de venir à la bibliothèque apparemment… lança Ron d'un ton compatissant.

- Oh Harry, je suis désolée pour toi ! ajouta Hermione. Et il ne sera pas obligé d'aller à la bibliothèque, en lançant un regard noir à Ron. Toi tu as une dette envers moi, c'est différent !

Harry ne les écoutait pas. Il avait pensé à cette journée toute la matinée. Pourtant c'était juste une après-midi avec la sœur de Ron mais depuis quelques temps il n'avait qu'un désir : c'était d'être avec elle. Les paroles de McGonagall avaient brisé ce bonheur.

- Pourquoi vous faîtes ces têtes là ? demanda une voix derrière Harry.

Il tressaillit au son de sa voix et se retourna vers elle. Ginny avait une mine radieuse. En effet, elle semblait sur un petit nuage jusqu'à ce que Ron lui lança d'un air nonchalant et maladroit :

- Harry est privé de sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour sa « sécurité », en imitant McGonagall, il te faudra trouver une autre compagnie que celle de Harry.

Le sourire de Ginny s'effaça immédiatement tandis que Harry baissa les yeux pour ne pas regarder la réaction de la jolie rousse.

- Ginny, vite on va être en retard, cria une de ses amies.

- Bon j'y vais, salut…

Harry sentit dans sa voix un sentiment de tristesse. Il ne voulait surtout pas la faire souffrir mais il était sûr d'une chose : il n'était pas le seul à être déçu que la sortie tombe à l'eau…


	12. Thé et chocolats

La sortie à Pré-au-Lard approchait à grands-pas. Dumbledore n'était pas revenu sur sa décision au regret de Harry. Ce dernier évitait soigneusement ce sujet avec Ginny. Cependant, elle se rendrait Pré-au-Lard d'après Ron. Cette révélation anéantie le morale de Harry. Il avait espéré qu'elle resterait avec lui. « _Cette pensée est égoïste_, admit-il, _mais quand même…_». Ginny ne laissait voir aucun sentiment de tristesse sur son visage depuis plusieurs jours. Elle était même radieuse avec un sourire légèrement malicieux. « _Elle a sûrement trouver un AUTRE jeune homme pour l'accompagner_, pensa Harry en colère contre lui-même. »

- Ron, dépêche toi ! s'écria Hermione. J'ai énormément de cours à réviser et toi aussi !

- Oui, oui, j'arrive, grogna Ron. Qu'est ce que tu vas faire Harry ? demanda-t-il en essayant de gagner du temps sur la bibliothèque.

Le jour tant attendu par de nombreux élèves (à part Harry et Ron) était enfin arrivé. Tous les élèves attendaient impatients dans le hall tandis que Rusard vérifiait les permissions. Le soleil éblouissait le parc de Poudlard ainsi Harry décida de faire…

- …du Quidditch, lança ce dernier, je vais m'entraîner pour le prochain match qui arrive bientôt. Au moins, je m'amuserai quand même un peu.

- C'est toujours mieux que la bibliothèque, marmonna Ron.

Mais Hermione l'avait entendu et lui hurla dessus pour qu'il la suive. Harry sortit de la salle commune et observa les élèves se dirigeant vers Pré-au-Lard. Il remarqua une chevelure rousse en tête de la foule « _Elle avait tellement envie d'y aller,_ se dit-il la mine piteuse». Il décida d'aller chercher son balai quand une voix derrière lui retentit :

- Bonjour Harry.

- Bonjour professeur Arwold, répondit-il poliment en se retournant.

- Eh bien, vous n'allez pas rejoindre vos camarades à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Non, le directeur ne le souhaite pas…

- Ah bon ! Pourquoi ?

- Euh… il ne … , bafouilla-t-il, enfin je…

- Oh excusez moi Harry ! Je suis au courant, Dumbledore nous a tous réuni pour nous parler de l'intrusion de…

Il chercha du regard si quelqu'un était présent, mais le couloir était vide. Il reprit dans un souffle :

- …l'intrusion de Peter Pettigrow.

Harry acquiesça et baissa les yeux.

- Vous désirez prendre un thé ? lança d'une voix claironnante le professeur.

- Volontiers, mais je dois aller m'entraîner au terrain ensuite, je l'ai réservé.

- Ah oui, le match contre Serpentard est dans…

- Trois semaines, termina Harry avec une légère boule au ventre en suivant le professeur Arwold.

Pendant une heure, l'élève et le professeur discutèrent du prochain match, des talents de Harry lors des cours ainsi que des nouvelles de la Gazette du sorcier sur les meurtres commis par Voldemort ce qui entraîna à nouveau le sujet de Queudver.

- Je suis au courant de qui était pour vous Peter Pettigrow et du Mal qu'il a fait à vos parents, avoua tristement le professeur Arwold. J'étais plus jeune que Lily et James, deux années d'écarts pour être exact. James traînait souvent avec Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow et Sirius Black.

Harry sentit son estomac se contracter violemment.

- J'ai appris par Remus que Sirius était ton Parrain et je suis sincèrement désolé par la perte que tu as à nouveau subi.

Harry fit un bref signe de tête amical en guise de remerciement. Ses pensées se dirigèrent directement vers son rêve avec Sirius. Chaque soir il hésitait à fermer son esprit pour entendre les paroles de Sirius ou simplement le revoir… comme s'il vivait toujours. Mais Voldemort se servait de cette faiblesse pour atteindre Harry et celui ci ne voulait pas tomber une nouvelle fois bêtement dans son piège. Apparemment, Harry n'était pas le seul à être perdu dans ses pensées. Le professeur Arwold observait le parc et Harry remarqua les traits fatigués de l'homme. Les rayons du soleil dévoilaient un visage pâle mais ses yeux vifs le rajeunissaient…

- Enfin, reprit le professeur, tout le monde les appréciait.

- Qui ? demanda Harry ayant perdu le fil de la discussion.

- Vos parents. Je me rappelle de leur septième année quand ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble. Par la suite, ils ne se sont plus jamais quittés. Mais leurs décès m'ont profondément attristé. Heureusement tu avais survécu.

- Professeur, commença Harry, vous connaissiez bien mes parents ?

- Oh Harry, lança-t-il brusquement, je crois que tu devrais rejoindre le terrain de Quidditch, je dois finir de préparer mes prochains cours. Nous pourrons continuer cette conversation à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

- Vous les connaissiez bien ? insista Harry.

Il espérait une réponse de son professeur. Ce dernier semblait hésiter tandis qu'un éclat de tristesse apparut sur son visage. Mais rapidement, il offrit un sourire bienveillant à Harry chassant les malheurs de son visage.

- Oui, nous étions amis surtout avec James. Bien sûr, je n'étais pas aussi proche que Sirius, Remus ou encore Peter mais nous discutions de temps en temps ensemble.

Harry voulait en savoir plus mais étrangement, ses souvenirs rendaient mal à l'aise le professeur. Il préféra refouler toutes ses questions à plutard.

- Merci professeur, à la prochaine sortie ! affirma Harry dans un sourire.

- Au revoir Harry et sachez que vous ressemblez énormément à James. A un prochain thé, assura à son tour le professeur Arwold.

Après avoir pris son Eclair de Feu, Harry se dirigea vers le terrain en réfléchissant à sa conversation avec son professeur. Lui parler de ses parents et lui dire qu'on les appréciait emplissaient Harry d'une grande joie. Arrivé sur la pelouse, il allait enfourcher son balai quand :

- Tu en as mis du temps !

Harry s'écroula par terre sous la surprise puis entendit des pas s'approcher de lui hâtivement.

- Ginny, s'écria-t-il, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je ne savais pas que je te faisais autant d'effet, s'exclama Ginny en regardant Harry se relever péniblement. A peine finie sa phrase, son visage s'embrasa tandis que Harry éclata de rire.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu. Pourquoi es-tu là ? demanda le jeune homme amusé.

- Comme tu ne peux pas venir à Pré-au-Lard, répondit Ginny remise de ses émotions, Pré-au-Lard vient à toi !

Elle s'écarta et Harry vit avec stupeur pleins de confiseries de Honeydukes et un tas de farces et attrapes de Zonko.

- J'ai voulu inviter Lupin pour avoir la Cabane Hurlante, façon Weasley, mais il n'était pas disponible, reprit-elle en pouffant de rire.

- C'est merveilleux Ginny, souffla un Harry abasourdi, je ne m'attendais pas à…ça. Mais…

- Viens ! coupa-t-elle. Mangeons, amusons-nous et discutons. Nous n'allons pas gâcher une nouvelle fois cette journée en regardant nos chocolats fondre.

Ginny lui expliqua son empressement pour rejoindre Pré-au-Lard et réaliser ses achats mais Harry lui demanda :

- Comment as-tu su que j'irai faire du Quidditch ?

- Oh Harry, s'exclama-t-elle vexée et amusée, je te connais depuis six ans, enfin cinq ans si on enlève la première fois que je t'ai vu sur le…

- …quai de la voie 9 3/4, compléta-t-il l'ai rêveur.

- Tu t'en souviens toujours ?

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Harry.

Ginny semblait agréablement surprise mais elle se ressaisit et reprit :

- Donc, je disais que je te connaissais depuis déjà pas mal de temps et franchement je ne te voyais pas aller à la bibliothèque et puis le Quidditch tu adore ça.

Harry ressentit soudain un désir de s'approcher de Ginny pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Mais une peur l'envahie… Et si elle refusait ? Si elle n'éprouvait que de l'amitié à son égard ? Il ne voulait pas gâcher cette belle journée en sa compagnie et préféra étouffer ses envies. Ainsi, ils se comportèrent comme de parfaits amis. Ils jouèrent au Quidditch évidemment, dévorèrent les bonbons à se rendre malade… Ils s'amusaient tout simplement. Quand ils entendirent les élèves retourner au château, ils décidèrent de rejoindre Ron et Hermione à la salle commune.

- J'espère que tu as aimé l'après-midi, s'inquiéta Ginny, c'est sûr que Pré-au-Lard…

- J'ai passé une de mes plus belles journées aujourd'hui, et c'est mille fois mieux que Pré-au-Lard, assura Harry ravi, tu es adorable.

Ginny n'avait pas rougi aux paroles de Harry et s'étonnait même de sa réaction. Elle commença à le taquiner sur ses cheveux en bataille ébouriffés par le vol en balai. Il grimaça en signe de réponse et s'amusa à emmêler les cheveux de la rouquine. Harry et Ginny rajustèrent leur coiffure en vrac quand ils découvrirent Hermione expliquant avec acharnement à Ron :

- Ecoute, on obtient un objet en verre, que tu visualises dans ton esprit, en transformant une grenouille par l'incantation _Akadia_. On n'obtient pas un prince charmant enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle agacée.

- Pourtant mon père me racontait qu'une grenouille se transformait en prince charmant quand…

- C'est un conte de Moldu, répliqua Hermione, et ce n'est pas comme ça que tu finiras ton devoir de Métamorphose.

Ron lui répondit ce qui déplut fortement à Hermione. Harry et Ginny continuèrent de bavarder de leur après-midi sous les cris exaspérant de Ron et Hermione. Après le dîner, ces derniers se réconcilièrent et finirent le devoir de Ron tant bien que mal. Ils montèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs laissant Harry et Ginny près de la cheminée. Avant de rejoindre leur lit, Harry attrapa la main de Ginny qui commençait à monter l'escalier en colimaçon et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je te remercie encore pour cette après-midi. Le rêve de Sirius, l'apparition de Queudver et mon interdiction de sortie ne favorisaient pas mon moral. Je me suis vraiment amusé aujourd'hui… Merci.

- Bonne nuit Harry et merci à toi, en posant un baiser sur sa joue.

Il monta vers son dortoir et se blottit dans ses draps en se remémorant la journée passée. Ginny… Le professeur Arwold... Il repensa à ses parents et à Sirius qui lui manquait tant. Il s'envola pour le pays de rêves. Mais il tomba rapidement dans celui des cauchemars en revoyant Sirius traversé le voile sans réapparaître puis Ginny allongée dans la Chambre des Secrets… Soudain, la jeune Ginny de première année se transforma en la Ginny de maintenant, plus grande, plus âgée, plus femme…

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueurs. Il voulait chasser cette image de sa tête, ne plus jamais la revoir…

« _Si tu es avec elle, tu risques de la perdre,_ résonna une voix dans tête._ Voldemort utilise les proches de son ennemi pour l'atteindre surtout quand ce dernier possède comme arme l'amour…_ »

Harry semblait effrayer par ses pensées… En effet, Voldemort a tenté plusieurs fois de l'éliminer et de cette obsession, ses parents et Sirius furent tuer. Perdre Ginny lui était impensable. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains en prenant une décision radicale…


	13. Discussion à la tour

Le regard perdu dans les flammes, Harry s'était avachi dans un fauteuil de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. En réalité, il ne trouvait plus le sommeil. Il était là et revoyait dans sa tête, le corps de Ginny sans vie… Toujours cette même scène et toujours les mêmes pensées qui lui torturaient l'esprit… Pendant plusieurs jours, il évita soigneusement Ginny. Il se sentait mal, très mal. Trois jours après ce cauchemar, il se réfugia à la tour d'Astronomie pour esquiver les questions incessantes de Hermione sur son état. Il attendait patiemment le coucher du soleil, accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre.

- Bonsoir Harry.

Harry sursauta. Il reconnut immédiatement la voix douce de la jolie rouquine.

- Bonsoir Ginny.

En prononçant son prénom, Harry sentit un feu s'éveiller en lui. Il voulait prendre Ginny dans ses bras, l'embrasser, lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. Mais il résista à cette tentation et détourna son regard vers le Parc de Poudlard. En effet, Harry savait que s'il sortait avec Ginny et dévoilait son amour, Voldemort utiliserait Ginny contre lui. Voldemort pouvait la capturer, la torture ou pire la tuer. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à la perdre. Il se rappelait de sa deuxième année à Poudlard. Tom Jedusor avait manipulé la jeune fille alors qu'elle n'était que la sœur de son meilleur ami. Et si maintenant elle devenait la personne la plus importante pour lui ?

- Harry, dit doucement Ginny, quelque chose ne va pas ?

«_ Tout va bien ! Pourquoi je t'évite autrement ?_ ironisa Harry en colère »

- Non tout va bien, répondit-il finalement d'une voix tendue.

- Oh non tu ne vas pas bien du tout, soupira Ginny tristement, tu veux peut être m'en parler…

Ginny fit un geste fatal pour Harry en posant sa main sur son épaule. Au contact de sa peau, si douce, si fine, si pure, Harry sentit un frisson parcourir son corps. Son esprit semblait embrumer par cette sensation si agréable. Une envie irrésistible d'enlacer Ginny s'empara à nouveau de Harry. Mais il résista et se tourna vers elle simplement pour l'observer. Il remarqua les yeux humides de la jeune fille mais elle lui offrait un sourire bienveillant. Son visage pâle parsemé de tâche de rousseur laissait entrevoir une tristesse cachée. Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir et prit donc l'initiative lui avouer ses peurs :

- Ginny, commença-t-il, je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi.

Après une profonde inspiration, Harry se lança :

- A la suite de notre journée au terrain de Quidditch, mon esprit était absorbé par toi. Ginny, je tiens à toi plus que tu ne le penses et je ressens énormément de sentiments pour toi. Avant de m'endormir, mes pensées étaient envahies par cette splendide journée. Depuis l'été, mon sommeil est agité par des cauchemars. Toujours les mêmes. Cédric mort, Sirius tombant à travers le voile, le flash de lumière verte et toi, allongée dans la Chambre des Secrets…

Un sombre silence s'installa entre eux. Ginny ne le brisa pas mais son sourire s'effaçait légèrement. Ce n'était pas la peur qui enveloppait son visage mais plutôt un sentiment d'appréhension…

- Le soir de notre journée sur le terrain de Quidditch, j'ai rêvé de…toi,, ton corps dans la Chambre des Secrets s'est transformé en celui d'aujourd'hui, finit-il maladroitement. Je ne veux pas que ça se passe… Je ne veux pas te revoir… dans cet état…

- Harry, ce n'était qu'un rêve, ajouta-t-elle en souriant, pourquoi m'évites-tu sans cesse ?

Elle le regardait tendrement et aucune peur ne passait sur son visage. Mais l'appréhension se lisait toujours dans ses yeux…

- Ginny, je…enfin, bafouilla-t-il, tu es une jeune femme très belle, je me sens bien avec toi, tu es merveilleuse…

A ces mots, Ginny n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Harry. Ce dernier se laissa faire sous le charme de la jeune fille. Il pensait flotter à quelques centimètres du sol. Son esprit s'envolait dans les airs et un feu s'enflamma dans sa poitrine. Après un long moment, Ginny se recula consciente de son audace.

- Oh Harry, je ne voul…

Mais celui-ci posa ses mains sur le visage de Ginny et l'embrassa passionnément. Une nouvelle fois, ils cessèrent leur étreinte et Harry reprit d'une voix grave :

- Ginny, je t'aime énormément cependant je ne peux pas rester avec toi… Trop de dangers émanent de moi, soupira-t-il dans un sourire crispé. Voldemort se sert des gens que j'aime. Il m'a amadoué au ministère avec Sirius quelques mois auparavant. Imagine si tu deviens ma petite amie le mal qui pourrait te faire. Mon cauchemar …

- Harry, depuis que je t'ai rencontré je suis tombée amoureuse de toi… Je suis consciente de Voldemort et de sa puissance mais… Je t'aime…

Ginny parlait d'une voix tendre et son « _je t'aime_ » fit étrangement fondre le cœur de Harry. Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait plus résister et il l'enlaça amoureusement. Pendant plusieurs minutes il restèrent là ensemble leurs lèvres toujours unies.

- Je ne peux pas, murmura Harry en se détachant des lèvres de Ginny, je tiens tellement à toi. Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre.

- Et me voir avec un autre garçon ? demanda Ginny d'un ton amusé.

Harry se figea. Il ne supporterait pas de voir Ginny dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. Il l'embrassa tendrement puis ajouta :

- Je te mets en danger, Ginny. Un traître est à Poudlard et s'il apprend pour _nous_, Voldemort se servira de toi. Mais à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir passer du temps avec toi, de ne pas partager nos sentiments, ne me plaît pas pour autant.

Harry reprit son souffle en se demandant s'il ne faisait pas une grosse erreur. Sortir avec Ginny lui semblait égoïste car il la mettait injustement en danger. Mais l'idée d'enfouir ses sentiments et d'être simplement ami lui fendait le cœur. Il suivit sa passion et décida de se lancer dans cette aventure amoureuse mais à une condition…

- Ginny, j'aimerais qu'on soit discret à propos de nous deux… Que personne ne sache notre relation…

- Tu veux qu'on se cache ? coupa Ginny surprise.

- Un traître est ici ! s'exclama-t-il. Je t'en prie…

- Non Harry, je ne peux pas, répondit-elle calmement.

- Mais Ginny, dit-il désespéré, si on dévoile notre relation, tu seras…

- Je ne supporterais pas de me cacher aux yeux des autres, est ce que tu comprends ?

- Oui… Mais je ne veux pas te mettre en danger, tu comprends aussi ?

- Oui, mais…

Harry ne voulait plus la quitter mais Ginny se recula légèrement et lui murmura d'une voix qu'elle essayait de rendre la plus normale possible :

- Comme nous avons deux points de vues complètements différents sur notre relation, je pense que nous devrions rester de simples amis…

- Ginny, ne me fais pas ça, supplia Harry en la prenant dans les bras.

- La chose la plus importante, continua Ginny avec un léger tressaillement dans la voix, c'est de savoir que nous nous aimons. Je veux qu'on continue de se voir, de se parler, de s'amuser ensemble même si nous n'entamons aucune relation. Ne m'évite plus s'il te plaît…

- Je n'aurais pas résisté un jour de plus, assura Harry, je te promets de rester le même qu'avant : l'ami.

Harry sentit le désarroi s'emparer de lui. Quelques minutes auparavant, il baignait dans un océan de bonheur en partageant son premier baiser avec Ginny. Il avait découvert qu'elle aussi ressentait ces mêmes sentiments amoureux. Mais à présent ce moment heureux lui paraissait loin … Bien loin… Il ne pouvait se résoudre à perdre l'amitié de Ginny. Ainsi, il préféra ne pas insister pour vivre avec Ginny une relation cachée. Il la connaissait et savait qu'elle ne démordrait pas de son point de vue sur la question. La jeune rouquine lui souriait toujours mais au fond elle même elle pleurait de tristesse. Elle qui avait attendu cet instant depuis longtemps. Elle qui s'était imaginée cette scène plus d'une fois. Elle qui aimait Harry dès son plus jeune âge.

Ils se dévisagèrent en essayant de lire les pensées de chacun. Ils ne cédèrent pas à un nouveau baiser et décidèrent de retourner à la salle commune pour retrouver Ron et Hermione comme si rien ne s'était passé. A leur retour, Hermione les observa étrangement. Harry eut l'horrible impression d'être passer aux rayons X tandis que les joues de Ginny s'empourpraient lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Hermione. Ron semblait ne rien remarquer au grand soulagement de Harry. En effet, il n'imaginait même pas sa réaction s'il connaissait les pensées de Harry envers sa petite sœur…

Les semaines, qui suivirent, furent difficiles pour nos deux adolescents. Ils essayaient d'oublier leur discussion à la tour d'Astronomie mais Harry se remémorait cette scène souvent comme Ginny d'ailleurs… Ils avaient repris leurs manies de discuter, de rigoler et de s'amuser ensemble. Cependant Hermione remarqua les regards flamboyants de Harry et Ginny lorsque leurs yeux se croisaient. Elle n'était pas dupe mais Harry, Ginny et Ron étaient trop occupés à se préparer pour le match de Quidditch voyant s'affronter Gryffondor et Serpentard, que d'écouter Hermione. Ce même match était prévu le lendemain…


	14. Balai énervé

Les cheveux en bataille comme à son habitude, Harry revint de la douche, enfila ses habits, attrapa son Eclair de feu et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. C'était avec une légère boule au ventre qu'il descendit les escaliers. Premier match de l'année, premier match en étant le capitaine de l'équipe… Il franchit le seuil de la Grand Salle, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, les sifflets des Serpentards s'élevèrent de leur table. Habitué à ces attitudes, il s'assit entre Ron et Neville. Sans un mot, il engloutit son petit déjeuner mais remarqua l'absence de…

- Ginny ? Où est-elle, Hermione ? interrogea Harry anxieux.

- Elle est à la bibliothèque, elle devait…

Mais Harry s'était déjà levé. Il grimpa les escaliers avec l'Eclair de feu toujours à la main.  
Alors qu'il entrait en trombe dans la bibliothèque, une voix sèche retentit :

- Ce n'est pas un terrain de Quidditch ici Mr. Potter, mais une bibliothèque ! hurla Mrs. Pince. Veuillez déposer votre balai à l'entrée.

- Mais je ne vais pas laisser mon Eclair de Feu dans le couloir ! s'exclama Harry outré.

- Dans ce cas, posez le près de cette étagère, siffla-t-elle d'agacement.

A contre cœur, il le déposa à cet endroit et reprit la recherche de Ginny entre les étagères. Il constata l'absence total d'élèves jusqu'à la vue d'une chevelure rousse au fond de la salle.

- Ginny ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? On a match, tu n'avais pas oublié j'espère !

- Comment veux-tu que je l'oublie, tu nous entraîne trois fois plus que la moyenne, répondit Ginny énervée. Par contre Rogue a dû l'oublier que j'étais à présent dans l'équipe, pesta-elle. Il m'a donné un devoir hier après-midi et je dois le lui rendre à 14h précise, juste après le match. J'ai bossé comme une folle cette nuit mais je ne l'avais toujours pas fini. Heureusement, la bibliothèque ne fermait pas ce matin. Je n'ai plus que quelques lignes à copier et j'aurai fini, termina-t-elle d'une voix victorieuse.

- Je vais t'attendre. On ira ensemble au vestiaire, proposa Harry.

Ginny fit un signe de tête affirmatif. Il l'admira pendant qu'elle finissait son devoir. Leur discussion à la tour semblait avoir raviver la beauté de Ginny. Il sentait une attirance de plus en plus forte à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Mais il repoussait ses sentiments amoureux et les cachait. Il ne devait pas succomber à la tentation de tomber dans les bras de la jeune fille.

- Harry, je dois passer par le dortoir pour prendre mon balai, tu n'auras qu'à m'attendre dans le hall, dit-elle en rangeant les livres éparpillés sur la table.

- D'accord.

Un claquement de porte se fit entendre à l'entrée de la bibliothèque. De peur qu'on s'en prenne à son Eclair de Feu, Harry traversa la bibliothèque le plus vite possible. Mais, il le retrouva à la même place et dans le même état qu'il l'avait laissé : intact.

- Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de courir comme ça? s'étonna Ginny.

- Oh c'était pour t'ouvrir la porte, déclara Harry d'un ton courtois. Les dames d'abord, ajouta-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Ginny éclata de rire. Après avoir pris son balai dans son dortoir, elle retrouva Harry dans le hall.

- Pas trop stressée ? questionna le jeune homme amusé.

- Non ça va, répondit-elle, tu es là…

Harry fixa les beaux yeux de Ginny. Il passa sa main sur le visage de la jeune rouquine avec un sourire amoureux. S'apercevant du geste plus qu'amical qu'il venait de réaliser, il lança brusquement en détournant son regard de Ginny :

- On devrait y aller, on nous attend.

- Oui, tu as raison, répondit calmement Ginny.

Ginny aimait plus que tout Harry, et le fait de savoir, que c'était réciproque mais sans entreprendre une relation entre eux, était très difficile à accepter. Par contre, elle remarqua qu'elle pouvait toujours troubler le jeune homme. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage avec cette pensée en tête. Harry et Ginny arrivèrent au vestiaire où se préparaient Ron, Lisa, Katie, Andrew et Lee.

- C'est à nous, annonça Harry d'une voix forte lorsque toute l'équipe s'apprêtait à rentrer sur le terrain. Le moment est arrivé d'appliquer nos stratégies vues lors des entraînements, dès le coup de sifflet, tout le monde à son poste. Compris ?

Ils acquiescèrent et rentrèrent sur le terrain. Une foule rouge et or ainsi que verte et argentée acclamèrent les deux équipes. Harry alla serrer la main du capitaine de Serpentard. Evidemment, cette poignée se changea rapidement à écraser les doigts de l'adversaire.

- **A mon coup de sifflet, tonna Madame Bibine, le match commence.**

Harry fit un signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire crispé à l'adresse de Ginny. Le Quidditch était un sport dangereux. Harry le savait bien pour avoir fait plusieurs séjours à l'infirmerie à la suite d'un match. Le sifflet retentit avec les voix tonitruantes des spectateurs. Les gardiens se dirigèrent vers leurs buts respectifs, les poursuiveurs s'arrachèrent déjà le souafle alors que les batteurs protégeaient leurs équipes des cognards. Quant à Harry et Malefoy, ils s'élevèrent en quête du Vif d'Or. Harry fendit l'air avec son Eclair de Feu. Un sentiment de bonheur s'empara de lui avec ses cheveux ébouriffés par le vent. Mais il déchanta subitement car il s'envolait haut, très haut, trop haut… « _Qu'est-ce qui se passe _? se demanda-t-il affolé ».

- Descend, DESCEND ! hurla-t-il en vain.

Normalement, il n'avait qu'à incliner son balai pour descendre Mais son balai ne semblait plus répondre au commandement de Harry. Soudain, son balai fit un virement à gauche puis à droite, descendit en pic, remonta in extremis, vrille, looping…Quelques minutes après le début du match, les applaudissements virèrent en cris de peur dans les tribunes. Harry ne pouvait plus maîtriser son balai. Il essayait tant bien que mal de le stabiliser. Il manqua de s'écraser sur les gradins mais étant un excellent joueur il parvint à rester sur son Eclair de Feu et de modifier le plus possible les trajectoires dangereuses du balai. Ses mains s'engourdissaient sur le manche de son balai tellement il le serrait pour ne pas tomber. Il ne savait pas si soin équipe gagnait mais le match continuait à jouer. Soudain son balai prit de l'altitude. « _Mais ce n'est pas possible !_ pensa Harry impossible de le contrôler, _comment arrêter ce cauchemar ?_ ». Puis l'Eclair de Feu se dirigea brusquement vers le sol à vive allure. « _Non, pas ça,_ supplia-t-il à lui-même ». Il essayait de toutes ces forces de redresser son balai. Sans succès. « _C'est la fin,_ se dit-il. » Ces pensées se tournaient vers Ron, Hermione, Sirius, ses parents et Ginny…

.--..--..--..--.

- **A mon coup de sifflet, tonna Madame Bibine, le match commence.**

Ginny vit Harry lui faire un signe de tête avec un sourire crispée. Elle se doutait qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Dès que le sifflet retentit, elle s'empara du souafle et marqua avec l'aide précieuse de Katie et Lisa. Après plusieurs minutes de jeu, Gryffondor menait 20 à 0. A cet instant, Ginny entendit les cris des élèves dans les tribunes. Ils pontaient leur bras vers le ciel. Ginny fit volte-face. «_ Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?_ se murmura-t-elle à soi-même». Elle observait Harry voltiger dans tous les sens. A son grand étonnement, le match continuait. Elle cherchait des yeux Dumbledore et McGonnagal.

- GINNY ! cria Lisa.

Celle-ci lui lança le souafle. A contre cœur, elle détacha son regard de Harry et s'empara du souafle. Elle le passa à Katie qui marqua le troisième but mais le gardien de Serpentard ne redonna pas le souafle, il regardait quelque chose derrière le dos de Ginny. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit avec frayeur Harry descendre à pic vers le sol.

- NON ! HARRY ! hurla-t-elle de désespoir.

.--..--..--..--.

- **A mon coup de sifflet, tonna Madame Bibine, le match commence.**

Ron remarqua Harry faire un signe à Ginny. Il n'apprécia guère ce petit geste mais n'en fit pas cas : Harry était son meilleur ami. A peine le coup de sifflet donné, il vola vers les trois cercles d'Or. Il vit le remarquable but de Ginny donnant de la fierté à la famille Weasley. Une offensive des Serpentards s'ensuivit mais Ron arrêta parfaitement le souafle. Après un deuxième but pour Gryffondor, il entendit des cris autour de lui. Les élèves observaient le ciel terrifiés. « _Harry…_ ».

- Oh non, gémit-il, pas encore, pas maintenant,…

Voyant le match se poursuivre, il devait rester garder ses trois anneaux tandis que Malefoy, cherchant le Vif d'Or, venait dans sa direction.

- Alors Weasmoche, lança ce dernier de sa voix traînante, son capitaine fait à nouveau un balai aérien comme en première année. Il veut vraiment se faire remarquer Potter… Tu lui dira merci quand j'aurai attrapé le Vif d'Or…

- La ferme, répliqua Ron agacé.

Ce dernier aperçut le but de Katie mais il remarqua que le jeu n'était pas relancé. Tous les yeux fixaient Harry descendre vers le sol vite, très vite, trop vite… La voix de Ginny retentit dans tout le terrain :

- NON ! HARRY !

Ron était figé sur place. Le teint livide, il observait la scène avec impuissance. Harry s'approchait du sol à une allure phénoménale. « _Non, ce n'est pas possible…_se dit-il abasourdi ». Harry était à cinq mètres du sol quand des voix retentirent sur le terrain…


	15. Réveil douloureux

Hermione était dans les tribunes avec Parvati, Lavande, Neville, Seamus et Dean. Le sifflet de Madame Bibine se fit entendre entraînant l'effervescence de la foule rouge et or. Hermione observait d'un air rêveur Ron gardant ses buts quand Parvati hurla :

- Regardez Harry !

Devant la scène, tous s'immobilisèrent. Hermione plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Harry volait dans tous les sens en faisant des pointes de vitesse ou des virages horriblement serrés. Les joues habituellement rosies de Hermione devinrent livides. Son esprit bouillonnait de réflexion pour aider Harry.

- C'est comme en première année, suffoqua Neville.

- Non, répondit Hermione paniquée en regardant dans ses jumelles, aucun professeur ou adulte ne le fixe en prononçant des formules. Et d'après l'agitation du balai, c'est un sortilège qu'on a attribué ultérieurement au balai.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Lavande.

- On a jeté un sort au balai de Harry avant le match, répliqua-t-elle agacée tandis qu'elle essayait toujours de trouver une solution. Il n'y a que Dumbledore qui peut l'arrêter. Il faut avoir de très grand pouvoir pour jeter un sort sur un balai comme l'Éclair de Feu et encore plus pour l'immobiliser.

- Dumbledore n'est pas ici, ni McGonnagal, s'exclama Dean en observant la tribune des professeurs.

Hermione trouva étrange ces absences. Dumbledore n'était pas à chaque fois présent pour assister au Quidditch mais McGonnagal ne ratait jamais un match où les Gryffondors jouaient. Soudain, une idée éclaira dans son esprit. C'était risqué mais ils devaient essayer. Hermione évalua rapidement la vitesse de l'Éclair du Feu et comprit qu'ils n'étaient pas suffisamment nombreux.

- Neville cours chercher Luna, ordonna-t-elle sous les yeux affolés des autres élèves, et toi Seamus, Ernie McMillan. Retrouvez nous le plus vite à coté des vestiaires. Suivez moi, à l'adresse de Parvati, Lavande et Dean.

Tandis qu'ils descendaient les escaliers, les cris des élèves retentirent dans les gradins. Hermione sentait son corps parcouru de tremblements. La peur l'envahissait. Harry l'avait sauvé un jour des Détraqueurs. A présent, c'était à elle de le sauver. Quelques minutes passèrent lorsque Neville, Luna, Seamus et Ernie apparurent. Hermione reprit d'une voix saccadée :

- Aucune personne dans ces tribunes ne peut arrêter seule l'Eclair de Feu, sauf Dumbledore mais il est absent. Par contre, _nous_ pouvons aider Harry. Si nous prononçons la formule en même temps, la puissance du sort sera assez grande pour immobiliser le balai de Harry. Cependant, il y a un détail à ne pas oublier…

Les cris s'intensifièrent de plus en plus. Le cœur de Hermione se serra. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les professeurs n'intervenaient pas. Après ses quelques secondes de réflexion, elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Il faut viser son balai, d'accord ? Si tous nos sorts le touchent il peut être paralyser à jamais.

Le silence se fut à la fin de la phrase de Hermione mais une voix familière retentit sur le terrain :

- NON ! HARRY !

Hermione, Parvati, Lavande, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Ernie et Dean coururent vers le terrain de Quidditch voyant Harry foncé vers le sol.

- A trois, vous lancez le sort Immobilus, hurla Hermione, UN, DEUX, TROIS !

- _IMMOBILUS_, crièrent en cœur les anciens de l'A.D.

Heureusement, les sorts ne percutèrent pas Harry et immobilisèrent l'Eclair de Feu. Mais Harry poursuivit sa course dans les airs tellement la vitesse du balai était importante. Instinctivement, Hermione pointa sa baguette où allait atterrir le jeune homme et hurla :

- _PROMATELIS_.

Un matelas vînt se poser sur la sol arrêtant ainsi la chute de Harry. Hermione sentit un soulagement en le voyant bouger légèrement sur le matelas. L'épuisement apparut dans le corps et l'esprit de Hermione comme si elle venait de sortir d'un examen particulièrement stressant. Soudain, un coup de sifflet retentit, suivit d'une voix autoritaire :

- Le match est terminé, rugit Madame Bibine, les deux équipes retournent aux vestiaires.

Arrivé à la hauteur de Harry, elle reprit d'une voix plus calme :

- Qu'est ce qui vous à pris Mr. Potter ?

- Je n'ai rien fait, souffla Harry, je n'ai…

Mais il perdit connaissance avant d'avoir fini la phrase. Son visage perdit toutes ses couleurs et ses yeux verts se fermèrent laissant une expression inquiète sur son visage.

- Madame Bibine… Son balai a été ensorcelé… s'écria Hermione d'une voix saccadée, c'est pour cela… Que nous sommes intervenus… Dumbledore n'étant pas là… Il fallait être nombreux… Pour immobiliser le balai…

- Très bien Miss Granger, répondit-elle d'un air méfiant, nous pouvons savoir très facilement si le balai a été ensorcelé ou si Potter s'amusait à faire des cabrioles. Où est son Éclair de feu ?

Ron tendit le balai qu'il avait récupéré dans les airs, immobile. Madame Bibine marmonna une formule et pointa sa baguette sur le balai. Au même instant, ce dernier se débattit violemment dans les mains de l'arbitre.

- _Immobilus_, murmura-t-elle stupéfaite, arrêtant net le balai.

Après quelques minutes de silence, elle déclara :

- Je dois aller avertir les professeurs que quelqu'un s'en prend à Mr Potter. Miss Granger et Mr Weasley, veuillez amenez Mr Potter à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh lui donnera quelque chose pour se remettre de ses émotions. Quand il se réveillera, dites lui que son balai va être examiner mais il le retrouvera très prochainement.

Elle s'en alla vers les professeurs qui accouraient sur le terrain. Hermione se retourna vers Ron et lui demanda :

- C'est Ginny qui a crié tout à l'heure ?

- Oui, elle était terrifiée. Elle est partie dans les vestiaires avec le reste de l'équipe, elle nous rejoindra à l'infirmerie.

- _Ginny_, murmura une voix derrière eux.

Ils firent volte face et virent Harry allongé sur le matelas toujours sans connaissance murmurer le prénom de la sœur de Ron.

- _Non pas Ginny_, continua-t-il.

- Harry ? dit timidement Hermione. Tu m'entends ?

- _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toi ?_ questionna Harry dans un souffle.

- Je crois qu'on devrait l'amener à l'infirmerie, non ? s'exclama Ron étonné de voir Harry parler de sa sœur.

- Oui. _Wingardium Leviosa_.

Le matelas flottait dans l'air avec Harry à présent silencieux.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est ce que tu faisais sur le terrain ? demanda Ron.

- Je sauvais Harry, si tu ne l'avais pas remarquer ! s'indigna Hermione.

- Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire ! répliqua-t-il.

Hermione raconta comment elle a vu que le balai était ensorcelé ainsi que sa prise d'initiative d'immobiliser le balai.

- Bonne réaction, se contenta de dire Ron. Voilà l'infirmerie.

- Madame Pomfresh, Harry a…

- Madame Bibine m'a prévenu de l'état de Mr Potter, coupa-t-elle, je vais lui donner une potion qui va vivifiée son esprit. Grâce à vous Miss Granger, Harry a juste été « assommé » par cette descente vertigineuse qu'on m'a décrite…

- Nous pouvons rester avec lui ?

- Si vous le souhaitez mais il se réveillera dans plusieurs heures. Même s'il n'a pas eu de choc physique, le fait d'avoir failli s'être écraser sur le sol provoque un léger choc psychologique.

Hermione observait Harry allonger dans le lit de l'infirmerie. Des tas de questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête : Qui a ensorcelé son balai ? Pourquoi Dumbledore et McGonnagal n'étaient pas présents ? Pourquoi aucun professeur n'avait intervenu ? Pourquoi il parlait de Ginny dans son sommeil ? Ron semblait également plonger dans une réflexion intense et intriguer par toutes ses questions sans réponses. 

.--..--..--..--.

Harry se réveilla péniblement. Allongé seul dans l'infirmerie, il préféra refermer ses yeux pour se remémorer le match.

« _Je m'envole… Mon balai, je n'arrive plus à le maîtriser… Je me dirige droit vers le sol…Le cri de Ginny retentit… Des jets lumineux m'éblouissent… Je sens l'Eclair de Feu s'immobiliser… Je vole étrangement dans les airs mais je tombe sur une chose molle… Madame Bibine me parle… J' essaye de lui répondre mais mon esprit s'embrume… La réalité se brouille… C'est le trou noir… Puis je vois Ginny… Les ténèbres l'entourent mais je sens une agitation autour d'elle… Sa baguette à la main elle combat quelqu'un… Soudain, un jet lumineux la frappe en pleine poitrine… Elle est propulsée contre un mur et s'écroule sur le sol… Je crie mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche… Je m'approche près d'elle… Elle me dit qu'elle l'aime… Elle ferme les yeux… Elle quitte ce monde… _»

- Harry ? Tu m'entends ?

Il ouvrit immédiatement ses yeux au son de cette voix. Ginny s'approchait de lui à grands pas. Elle revêtait toujours sa tenue de Quidditch.

- Oh Ginny ! Je croyais ne plus jamais te revoir, j'ai eu tellement peur, souffla-t-il en enlaçant la jeune fille.

- C'est plutôt moi qui pensait ne plus te revoir, répondit-elle doucement.

- Je n'arrivais plus à contrôler mon balai, je ne pouvais plus l'arrêter…

- Harry, interrompit la jeune fille, on a ensorcelé ton Éclair de Feu.

Ce dernier l'observait avec de grands yeux. Bien sûr, il se doutait que son Éclair de feu avait été ensorcelé mais la voix de Ginny tremblait légèrement et une inquiétude s'empara de lui. Ginny expliqua ce qui s'était passé : Hermione, l'immobilisation du balai, la peur sur le visage de Madame Bibine et…

- Ron et Hermione m'ont dit que.., hésita-elle, tu avais parlé de moi dans ton sommeil… Apparemment, tu prononçais mon nom, tu murmurais…

Un silence se fit entre eux. Elle l'observait intensément empêchant Harry de lui mentir. Il ne connaissait pas sa réaction face à son rêve mais préféra tout lui avouer. A présent, il avait une excellente raison pour ne pas sortir avec elle. A cette pensée, son cœur sembla transpercer par une flèche.

- Je te voyais combattre, répondit-il dans un murmure. Tu as reçu un sort et tu fus projeter contre un mur violemment. Tu retomba sur le sol et…

Harry dissimula ses larmes aux yeux de la jeune fille. Rien que de penser Ginny morte l'effrayait, le tétanisait.

- J'étais en train de mourir, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre, surtout pas toi, dit-il la rage au ventre mais les yeux remplis de larmes.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, assura Ginny, tu te fais trop de mauvais sang pour moi. C'est toi qu'on a essayé de tuer lors du match. Je t'en pris, prends soin de toi…

Elle ne paraissait pas inquiète et dessinait un sourire bienveillant sur son visage. Mais Harry remarqua que ses mains tremblaient légèrement

- Harry !

Ron et Hermione le serrèrent dans leurs bras. Hermione posa son regard sur Ginny puis sur Harry. Ce dernier crut remarquer un léger sourire curieux de Hermione mais Ron commença à lui raconter à nouveau la mésaventure. A la fin de son récit, il lui demanda anxieux :

- Qui t'en veux à ce point là ? Qui a ensorcelé ton balai ? Et comment ?

Harry resta silencieux puis répondit sous les regards de son meilleur ami, de Hermione et de Ginny :

- Voldemort…


	16. Aveux

Harry savait depuis ses onze ans que Voldemort souhaitait sa mort. Mais il ne comprenait pas comment le mage noir avait ensorcelé son balai. D'ailleurs Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny discutèrent longuement de l'ensorcellement de l'Eclair de Feu.

- Un sortilège de confusion peut-être ? supposa Ginny près du chevet de Harry.

- Non. Un simple sortilège de confusion sur un balai tel que l'Eclair de feu n'aurait jamais fait autant de dégâts, répondit Hermione en pleine réflexion. Le sort utilisé à pour base le sortilège de confusion, mais il est beaucoup plus fort, plus difficile et surtout plus dévastateur…

- Au fait Harry, tu n'as pas une idée du moment où ton balai a été ensorcelé ? demanda Ron assis au bord du lit.

- Mon balai est continuellement dans le dortoir, fermé à clé dans…

- Je voulais dire ce matin, coupa Ron.

- Il était avec moi tout le temps, lança Harry machinalement.

- Non Harry, souffla une voix.

Des regards interrogateurs fixèrent Ginny. La pâleur de son visage indiquait une peur soudaine, une peur incontrôlée, comme si elle venait d'apprendre une terrible nouvelle.

- Pas à la bibliothèque, ajouta-t-elle.

Harry se rappela : son Eclair de Feu, seul à l'entrée de la bibliothèque et également du claquement de la porte. Affolé, il raconta son passage à la bibliothèque à Ron et Hermione. Un silence se fit entre les quatre amis, chacun plongé dans ses propres pensées.

- C'est Rogue, s'écria Harry, il a donné ce devoir à Ginny pour…

- Ce n'est pas Rogue, dit doucement Hermione, il était dans la Grande Salle à cet instant. Il s'énervait une fois de plus contre un élève.

Ron acquiesça entraînant le renfrognement de Harry. Le teint de Ginny reprit ses couleurs habituelles. Maintenant, elle prenait conscience qu'un traître se cachait dans Poudlard pour faire du mal à Harry. Elle ne pouvait l'accepter…

- Et Dumbledore ? Il est où dans tout ça ? s'indigna-t-elle.

- Juste derrière toi.

La voix profonde du directeur avait retentit dans l'infirmerie. Les joues de Ginny s'empourprèrent à vue d'œil ce qui plut particulièrement à Harry.

- Mr et Miss Weasley ainsi que Miss Granger, veuillez rejoindre la Grande Salle pour dîner. Mr Potter sortira ce soir de l'infirmerie mais avant, je dois m'entretenir avec lui. Comme à pu le constater Miss Weasley, mon absence aurait peut-être provoquer le mort de Harry ou tout du moins de très graves blessures. Heureusement, nous avions Miss Granger et nombreux de ses amis pour le faire atterrir en douceur.

Cette dernière esquissa un sourire légèrement maladroit et sortit de la pièce en compagnie de Ron et Ginny.

- Alors Harry, je crois qu'une histoire détaillée de cette matinée mouvementée s'impose.

Harry expliqua son passage à la bibliothèque, le match et son réveil à l'infirmerie dans les moindre détails. Il omît cependant le cauchemar avec Ginny qu'il avait eu peu après sa chute mais il partagea avec le directeur sa supposition du lieu de l'ensorcellement du balai. Il ne parla pas de Rogue sachant que ce dernier était présent dans la Grande Salle. Dumbledore supposa également que son balai fut ensorcelé à l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Mais Harry ne comprenait toujours pas la disparition du directeur lors du match. Il allait poser la question quand Dumbledore déclara :

- Les causes de mon absence doit t'être communiquer bien que cela doit rester secrets. En effet, Minerva et moi même devions rencontrer un vieil ami, un ancien professeur de potions. Je devais m'entretenir avec lui après le petit déjeuner donc pendant le match. Notre absence devait être la moins remarquer, vois-tu ? A notre retour, j'ai appris la tournure, plutôt dangereuse, qu'avait pris le match. Mais je ne peux pas resté plus longtemps avec toi, j'en suis navré. Je t'en dirai plus dans quelques jours et toutes tes questions auront une réponse.

En effet, des dizaines se bousculaient dans la tête de Harry : Pourquoi aucun professeur n'a intervenu ? Qui est ce professeur de potions ? Reverra-t-il son Éclair de Feu ? Est-ce réellement Voldemort l'instigateur ? Mais Harry hocha la tête sous le regard bienveillant de Dumbledore.

- A présent, reprit-il, je vais te laisser rejoindre tes amis. Je te contacterai prochainement pour continuer cette conversation. A bientôt Harry.

Quelques instant plutard, Harry quitta l'infirmerie. Il préféra monter directement à la salle commune n'ayant pas le courage d'affronter la Grande Salle remplie d'élèves au regard curieux. La pièce était déserte, la cheminée des Gryffondor rougeoyait dans la pénombre et la nuit tombait sur le parc de Poudlard. Il s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil près du feu lorsque le portrait pivota :

- J'étais sûre de trouver ici !

- Ouf ! C'est toi Hermione, souffla-t-il en se blottissant à nouveau dans le sofa.

- Oui, je voulais te parler seul à seul, répondit-elle d'un air franc.

- Euh… Oui si tu veux…

Harry était étonné du comportement de Hermione. Voulait-elle lui parler de Ron ?

- Écoute, commença-t-elle, j'ai réfléchi à tes paroles que tu prononçais après ta chute ainsi que de ton rapprochement avec Ginny depuis les vacances d'été. Et je pense que les sentiments que tu portes pour elle ne sont plus des simples sentiments d'amitiés, n'ai-je pas raison ?

Harry observait son amie, stupéfait. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf… à ça. Discuter avec Hermione de ses relations amoureuses, l'embarrassait légèrement. Il préférait en parler avec Ron mais il était amoureux de la sœur de celui-ci empêchant malheureusement de se confier à lui. « _Puis Ron et les filles_…pensa Harry amusé. »

- Ginny te l'a dit ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

- Oui et non. Je parlais souvent avec elle de ses problèmes de cœur, c'est-à-dire… toi, ajouta-t-elle en pouffant de rire. Je me doutais que si son comportement changeait par rapport à toi, tu la remarquerais plus…

Harry pensa à la petite sœur de Ron, l'été de son douzième anniversaire, elle devenait toute rouge et faisait littéralement tout tomber ce qui l'environnait lorsqu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'elle. Ginny avait vraiment changé depuis toutes ces années…

- Cependant, reprit Hermione, depuis deux semaines à peu près, elle évite soigneusement la conversation et vos comportements vis-à-vis de vous deux sont toujours amicaux, bien sûr, mais je ressentais qu'il y avait… comment dire… quelque chose d'autre entre vous…

Harry était soulagé que Ginny n'en avait pas parler à Hermione mais il pensa sage d'informer cette dernière sur leur relation plus ou moins ambiguë, ainsi que sur le cauchemar de Harry. Après une brève explication, Ginny apparut dans la salle commune. Harry lui assura que Hermione était au courant à propos de leur « relation ».

- Est ce qu'on en parle à Ron ? Interrogea finalement Hermione

Un silence régna entre les trois amis puis Harry le brisa :

- Pour l'instant, il est préférable de ne rien lui dire…

- Pourquoi ? rétorqua Ginny furieuse. J'aime qui je veux, ce n'est pas à mon frère d'en décider !

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, répondit calmement Harry, mais souviens toi dans le train, avec Dean…

- Mais là c'est différent, s'indigna Ginny, nous ne sommes même pas ensemble de toute façon !

Harry sentit un coup violent atteindre ses entrailles. Les paroles de Ginny résonnaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Dans son cauchemar avec Ginny, il se doutait que c'était de sa faute si elle combattait, si elle s'écroulait, si elle mourrait… Il savait aussi que son cauchemar ne ressemblait pas à un rêve normal… Il sentait qu'un jour ou l'autre cette scène se réaliserait. A présent, avec cette vision continuellement dans la tête, il ne pouvait sortir avec elle autrement elle succomberait tôt ou tard.

- Nous devrions attendre quelques temps avant de lui parler du rêve de Harry, affirma finalement Hermione.

- D'accord, murmurèrent en cœur Harry et Ginny.

Les Gryffondors commençaient à affluer dans la Salle commune et ils posèrent des questions dès qu'ils aperçurent Harry. Ce dernier, lassé de cette cohorte d'élèves, traversa la Salle Commune d'un pas las pour retourner à son dortoir lorsqu'une main saisit la sienne.

- Ginny ?

- Harry, promets moi de ne pas te faire du soucis pour moi, oublie ce cauchemar ! Tu es davantage en danger après ce qui s'est passé…

- Non Ginny, je…

- Harry, supplia-t-elle, je vais bien et je te connais. J'ai accepté de ne pas afficher notre amour mais laisse nous au moins rester amis.

En effet, Harry avait pensé s'éloigner de Ginny pour la survie de celle-ci. Mais devant les yeux larmoyants de la jeune fille, il céda :

- Très bien, de toute façon je ne l'aurai pas supporté… Bonne nuit Ginny !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Harry monta se coucher et s'enveloppa dans ses draps même s'il n'avait pas sommeil. Il pensait à ses amis et se remémorait la scène avec Ginny tombant violemment sur le sol. Quand il s'en dormit enfin, il voyait Ron tombé à la place de Ginny, puis c'était au tour de Hermione et à nouveau Ginny. Pendant toute la nuit, les corps changeaient d'apparence passant de Luna à Lupin et il sentait toujours qu'ils mourraient à cause de lui…


	17. Réponses tant attendues

Une semaine s'était déroulée depuis l'incident de Quidditch. Le match étant annulé, Madame Bibine le considérait comme nul entraînant Gryffondor et Serpentard en bas du classement. Harry, capitaine de l'équipe, était très déçu de ce début de saison mais il était davantage préoccupé par ses questions. En effet, le silence de Dumbledore le mettait hors de lui. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi les professeurs n'étaient pas intervenu . Ses cauchemars commençaient à se calmer mais il ne cessait de repenser à sa vision avec Ginny roulant sur le sol. Il s'en voulait de n'en avoir pas discuter avec Dumbledore. Peut-être que Ginny courait-elle un véritable danger ? A son grand soulagement, Ron ne lui demanda pas d'explications à ce sujet. Il se doutait que Hermione y était pour quelque chose. En outre ce point positif, Harry croulait sous les questions des élèves à propos du match. Il ne pouvait plus faire un pas sans voir des regards inquiets ou entendre les rires des Serpentards l'imitant à tomber de son balai. Après une semaine, les chuchotements commencèrent à s'estomper sur leur passage et les élèves semblaient s'intéresser de moins en moins à sa chute vertigineuse inexpliquée. Cependant, Harry ressentait de l'amertume envers le directeur :

- On commence une nouvelle semaine de cours et aucun signe de Dumbledore, rien ! s'indigna Harry en sortant du cours de potions.

- Il doit être sûrement très demandé depuis que Voldemort – oh ça va Ron, ce n'est qu'un nom après tout – a réapparu, répondit Hermione, mais je suis sûre qu'il te contactera bientôt.

- Mouais, grogna l'intéressé.

- Il peut au moins envoyer un mot à Harry, du genre : «_ Excuse moi de ne pas te recevoir pour répondre à tes questions par rapport à l'attentat de ton balai mais là, j'ai Tu-Sais-Qui sur les bras._ », dit Ron en imitant le directeur.

- Oh franchement Ron ! répliqua Hermione las. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire mais toi, il faut toujours que tu tournes tout en dérision !

- Et toi, tu prends tout trop au sérieux, rétorqua Ron.

La dispute continua jusqu'à la salle de Défense contre les forces du Mal, au grand désespoir de Harry. Leur querelle quotidienne l'agaçait et il n'essayait même plus de les calmer. Harry savait très bien leur problème : ils s'aimaient. Cependant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils ne sortaient pas ensemble. Au moins eux ils pouvaient… Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Ginny. Ses sentiments lui torturaient l'esprit dès qu'elle était présente près de lui. Il essayait de s'échapper de cette impasse. Sans succès. D'ailleurs, les interminables disputes de Ron et Hermione le poussaient vers Ginny. Cette dernière passait son temps avec lui en dehors des cours. Voulait-elle qu'il cède à son charme ? Harry chassa cette question de son esprit. La plupart du temps, ils discutaient du Quidditch, des cours et des évènements en dehors de Poudlard évitant soigneusement leur discussion à la tour d'astronomie Malgré cette gêne constante dans l'esprit de Harry, il aimait passer du temps avec elle. Ron ne semblait pas le remarquer et Harry redoutait sa réaction s'il connaissait les sentiments de Harry envers sa petite sœur. Soudain, il remarqua Ginny sortir de la salle de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Il oublia toutes ses préoccupations et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Elle s'avança vers lui en cherchant quelque chose dans son sac. Elle esquissait un jolie sourire et Harry ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre.

- Je vois que nos deux tourtereaux se chamaillent encore et toujours, lança-t-elle assez fort pour qu'ils entendent.

Ron et Hermione cessèrent soudain leur dispute à la suite des paroles de la jeune fille. Son frère marmonna une excuse à peine audible tandis que Hermione rentrait dans la classe, la mine déconfite.

- Ah la voilà, s'exclama Ginny d'un ton triomphant en sortant une lettre de son sac. Tiens Harry, lis les dernières phrases.

Ce dernier déplia le parchemin sous le regard interrogateur de Ron. L'écriture était ronde et linéaire dont la signature était de…

- Maman! s'écria Ron.

- Oui, répondit Ginny, la famille va bien, la boutique des Jumeaux est toujours un succès, Charlie et Bill rentrent pour les fêtes de Noël mais elle ne parle pas de l'Ordre, sécurité oblige je suppose…

Harry avait complètement évincé de son esprit les vacances d'hiver se déroulant dans un peu plus d'un mois. Il se doutait que son meilleur ami n'allait pas manquer une occasion de revoir ses frères. Il s'imaginait déjà seul à arpenter le château en pensant à Ron entouré de toute sa famille ou de Hermione skiant sur les flancs d'une montagne. Maintenant que Sirius l'avait quitté, aucune famille ne l'attendait. Il sentit la solitude l'envahir et préféra rentrer directement dans la salle du professeur Arwold.

- Tu les salua de ma part, marmonna tristement Harry en tendant le parchemin.

- Je pense que ce ne sera pas nécessaire, s'empressa d'ajouter Ginny radieuse. Lis la fin !

Harry parcourut des yeux les dernières lignes et à chaque mot lu, son sourire s'intensifia.

- Alors, tu es d'accord pour venir à la maison ? demanda Ginny surexcitée.

- Bien sûr, ajouta Harry dont le large sourire embellissait son visage

- Génial ! lança Ron en donnant une tape amicale à son ami. Nous devons aller en cours maintenant. A ce midi Ginny.

Elle les salua en disparaissant au détour d'un couloir. Il rentra dans la salle en compagnie de Ron avec la pensée heureuse de passer des vacances avec toute la famille Weasley. Ils s'installèrent à une table près du bureau lorsque le professeur Arwold commença son cours sur un sortilège assez complexe. Ses cours étaient toujours aussi passionnants et Harry excellait dans cette matière. Son esprit s'attarda un moment à Lupin dont les anciens cours de troisième années ressemblaient étrangement à ceux du professeur Arwold. Ce dernier expliquait dans les moindres détails le sortilège pour bien l'appliquer et il encourageait les élèves en difficultés. A la fin du cours, il réussissait parfaitement le sortilège de défense au grand regret de Malefoy qui le fusillait d'un regard noir.

- Harry, retentit la voix du professeur, puis-je te parler ?

- Oui…, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers lui tandis que Ron et Hermione attendaient leur ami dans le couloir.

- Le professeur Dumbledore souhaite te voir, poursuivit le professeur Arwold. Rends toi immédiatement à son bureau.

Harry s'exécuta mais une main attrapa son épaule.

- Viens me voir samedi à mon bureau, lui demanda Mr. Arwold, lorsque tu auras du temps libre, d'accord ?

Harry acquiesça, étonné par cette invitation. Depuis la sortie de Pré-au-Lard, Harry savait que son professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal connaissait ses parents. Voulait-il lui parler d'eux ? Une curiosité enivrante l'envahit mais ses pensées se dirigèrent rapidement vers sa rencontre avec Dumbledore. Enfin il aurait des réponses à ses nombreuses questions. Il quitta la salle et expliqua rapidement à Ron et Hermione qu'il devait rejoindre le directeur dans son bureau. Il se dirigea rapidement vers les étages et arriva essoufflé devant la gargouille.

- Suçacides, suffoqua-t-il à la gargouille protégeant jalousement le bureau de Dumbledore.

Harry monta quatre à quatre les marches puis frappa à la porte en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Un feu d'excitation enivrait son corps et son esprit. Ses réponses, qu'il attendait et à la fois redoutait, se trouvaient derrière cette porte.

- Bonjour Harry. Assieds toi je t'en prie.

- Bonjour professeur, répondit-il poliment alors que la nervosité parcourait tous ses membres.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir reçu plutôt mais j'ai énormément de travail ces temps-ci avec le Ministère de la Magie, les affaires de Poudlard et évidemment Voldemort…

Harry pensa aux paroles de Ron mais Dumbledore reprit après un léger silence.

- Je vais faire tout mon possible pour répondre à tes questions. Je te laisse à présent la parole

Harry demanda directement la question essentielle du problème.

- Connaissez-vous le coupable qui a ensorcelé mon balai ? Est-ce un serviteur de Voldemort ?

- Nous ne connaissons toujours pas l'identité du coupable cependant, tout porte à croire que c'était pour le compte de LordVoldemort.

Déçu de ne pas connaître la personne voulant sa perte, une autre question le démangeait.

- Pourquoi aucun professeur n'a tenté de me…sauver ?

- Premièrement, peu de professeurs étaient présents mais seulement Severus Rogue, Filius Flitwick, Lens Arwold et Pomona Chourave. Depuis le retour de Voldemort, le château est continuellement surveiller même pendant un simple match de Quidditch ainsi de nombreux professeurs restent au château. Deuxièmement, lorsque Lens a remarqué tes « acrobaties aériennes », ils ont cherché à stabiliser ton balai mais sans succès. En effet, ton Eclair de Feu avait, en plus de l'ensorcellement, un contre maléfice…

- Attendez, coupa Harry décontenancé, comment ça « _ils ont cherché à le stabiliser_ » ?

- De la même façon que lors de ta première année…

- Mais Hermione a pourtant vérifié si…

- Je crois, interrompit Dumbledore, que tu as travaillé les sorts informulés cette année.

- Bien sûr, murmura Harry à lui-même.

- A la suite de cette échec, continua le directeur, Lens Arwold me chercha en vain. Etant professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, il a rapidement compris, ainsi que Miss Granger, la force du sortilège nécessitant mon intervention. Severus Rogue leur dévoila mon absence puisqu'il était l'un des seuls à la connaître. Pour ne pas prendre le risque de te blesser, il devait intervenir sur le terrain, comme l'a fait merveilleusement bien Miss Granger. Cependant, l'escalier de la tribune était brisé de toute part. Ils utilisèrent ainsi le sort Reparo, très efficace lors de ces situations mais l'escalier résistait étrangement au sortilège pour le réparer. Avec ténacité, il arrivèrent au deux tiers de l'escalier lorsqu'ils entendirent les voix de tes compagnons résonnées dans tout le terrain…

Dumbledore cessa enfin de parler et observait avec intensité Harry.

- Donc, hésita ce dernier, un traître est…

- …à Poudlard, termina sereinement le directeur, je m'en doutais depuis l'apparition soudaine de Peter Pettigrow. Cet épisode confirme mes craintes.

- Professeur, dit Harry, vais-je récupérer mon Éclair de Feu ?

- Oui - Harry sentit la boule dans son estomac disparaître - Il a subit très peu de dommage, aucun choc mais juste un ensorcellement. Madame Bibine et le professeur Flitwick réalisent toujours des vérifications. Il t'appartiendra à nouveau d'ici Noël.

Une bouffée de chaleur s'empara de lui en pensant à Noël avec les Weasley en compagnie de son Éclair de Feu intact. Ce balai lui était précieux. Pas seulement pour les matchs de Quidditch mais c'était un cadeau de son Parrain. Cependant, une autre question trottait dans son esprit.

- Votre absence était-elle en raison de Voldemort ?

- En effet, répondit Dumbledore, j'ai rencontré Horace Slughorn un ancien professeur de potions ainsi que professeur de Tom Jedusor. Grâce à ses dires, je pense avoir enfin trouver le moyen d'anéantir Voldemort mais ton aide est inévitable. Rappelle toi de la prophétie…

Au début, Harry était effrayé par la phrase : « _l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit_ » sortant de la prophétie. Mais le chagrin de la perte de Sirius avait pris le dessus. Il en avait discuté seulement une fois avec Ron et Hermione un jour d'été, pour les avertir de sa tâche avenir. Une peur soudaine l'envahit et serra son cœur : un jour, il devra utiliser sa baguette pour tuer une personne ou il sera assassiné. Quand ce jour viendra, sera-t-il prêt ? De nombreux sorciers compétents décédèrent après leur rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un garçon de seize ans pouvait-il provoquer Voldemort en duel et s'en sortir vivant ? Harry ne préféra pas y répondre même s'il connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

- Et quel est ce moyen ? Tenta-t-il pour se redonner de l'espoir.

- Je t'en dirais davantage prochainement. Ce-ci est long et complexe à expliquer. Veux-tu me poser d'autres questions ?

Harry hésita un instant. Il voulait lui parler de son rêve au sujet de Ginny. Mais s'il devait avouer ses sentiments à son directeur, il sentait une gêne le troubler. D'ailleurs, même si il accordait une confiance aveugle à Dumbledore, il ne souhaitait pas dévoiler son amour pour la petite sœur de son meilleur ami. Il se décida donc de raconter son cauchemar dans les moindres détails en remplaçant Ginny par Ron. Après la fin de son récit, un silence pesant s'afficha dans la pièce.

- Pourquoi un simple rêve t'inquiète autant Harry ? Interrogea le directeur de sa voix posée.

- Quand j'ai vécu cette scène, annonça le jeune homme, je la trouvais si… réelle ! Je la - je veux dire - je le voyais combattre puis je…

La tristesse s'empara de Harry. En parlant de son cauchemar, c'était comme s'il le revivait. Il semblait pétrifier par ses propres paroles. Ne pouvant continuer, il préféra lui poser la question directement :

- Sincèrement, je sais que ce ne sont pas des visions imposées par Voldemort. Je le sens… Est-ce que je peux faire des rêves prémonitoires ?

Dumbledore esquissa un sourire comme s'il s'attendait depuis plusieurs minutes à ce que Harry l'interroge sur ce domaine.

- Lorsqu'on subit un choc comme le tien, il se peut en effet que l'individu concerné rêve de certaines… choses. Quand tu te dirigeais à vive allure vers le sol, tu m'as expliqué que tu pensais mourir. Dans ces circonstances, une forte pression émotionnelle se forme dans le corps et l'esprit de la personne. Chez les sorciers, la magie l'intensifie. Grâce à Miss Granger et tes amis, tu as eu la vie sauve mais ce sentiment de pression t'a plongé dans l'inconscience. Ainsi, tu as vu ton ami Ronald Weasley dans une situation difficile. Deux hypothèses sont possibles : soit ton rêve t'a montré quelque chose que tu redoutes comme perdre un ami ou soit ton rêve peut être prémonitoire…

Harry sentit ses mains légèrement tremblés et se ressaisit en essayant de réfléchir aux paroles de Dumbledore. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il préféra lui poser une nouvelle question :

- Vous pencherez pour quelle hypothèse, monsieur ?

- L'inconscient et l'esprit révèlent bien des secrets. L'avenir est aussi malléable que la magie. Même si c'était un rêve prémonitoire, sache qu'il peut suffire de l'avoir seulement vu pour que cette situation ne se déroule jamais. Le futur n'est pas tout tracé comme on pourrait le croire. C'est nous qui le traçons ! Ainsi, je ne puis te répondre sans me tromper.

Harry aurait bien aimé que Hermione soit présente pour lui expliquer plus clairement les paroles du directeur. Mais il comprit que sa question ne pouvait avoir de réponse. D'ailleurs, ce cauchemar était l'œuvre de son esprit. Seul lui avait la réponse.  
Le professeur Dumbledore l'observait à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune. Harry repensa à Ginny et sa rencontre avec Dumbledore. Il voulait à nouveau lui demander pourquoi la jeune rouquine l'avait rencontré dans son bureau. Mais devant le regard perçant du directeur, il préféra restreindre sa curiosité.

- Si tu n'as plus de questions Harry, je te souhaite un bon appétit.

- Au revoir professeur.

- A très bientôt.

Harry sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers les étages inférieures pour se rendre au déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. De cette matinée, il avait enfin eu des réponses. Bien que celle à propos de son rêve le rendait assez perplexe. Ses pensées se dirigèrent ensuite vers ses vacances de Noël avec la famille Weasley. Il sentit le réconfort enivrer son esprit dans cette période néfaste où un traître rodait dans Poudlard, plus près qu'il ne le pensait…


	18. Nouvelle mortelle

Dès qu'il avait rejoint Ron, Hermione et Ginny, Harry s'empressa de leur raconter son entrevue avec Dumbledore. Il omît volontairement de parler des hypothèses du directeur à propos de son cauchemar. Il ne voulait ni inquiéter Ginny ni révéler à Ron son mystérieux rêve. De toute façon, personne ne lui demanda s'il en avait discuter avec Dumbledore et Hermione semblait déjà assez paniquer par ses révélations.

- L'escalier était brisé ? Demanda-t-elle effrayée comme si elle entendait mal.

- Oui.

- A mon avis sans lézarder les fondations primaires de la tribune, le sorcier, lançant ce sort de destruction, doit être très puissant, supposa Ginny en pleine réflexion.

- Du moment que Harry soit vivant et que l'Éclair de Feu est en bon état, lança Ron joyeusement.

- Tu ne peux pas comparer un balai à Harry ! s'indigna Hermione outrée.

- C'est un Éclair de Feu, Hermione ! Pas un vulgaire balai, répliqua-t-il d'un ton féroce.

- De toute manière, tu t'intéresses seulement au Quidditch et à ta petite personne, vociféra-t-elle.

- Moi ? rugit-il. A ma petite personne ? Et toi, continuellement le nez dans tes livres à apprendre, à révi… Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?

Plume à la main, Hermione écrivait sur un parchemin mais Ron le saisit, sous les cris de la jeune fille, et découvrit une longue lettre adressée à…

- Krum ? Tu correspond toujours avec ton cher _Vicky_ ?

- C'est Victor, rétorqua-t-elle, et je croyais que ton plus grand désir était de recevoir un autographe de ce joueur de Quidditch, n'ai-je pas raison ?

La dispute quotidienne s'envenimait sous les yeux de Harry et Ginny, impuissants .

- Je dois aller à la bibliothèque, s'empressa d'ajouter la jeune rouquine tandis que le visage de son frère prenait une teinte rouge vif jurant horriblement avec ses cheveux. Tu m'accompagnes Hermione ?

- Mais moi, c'était strictement a-mi-cal ! S'écria Ron sans porter la moindre attention à sa sœur. Alors que toi…

Il s'interrompit subitement. Son corps convulsionnait sous l'emprise de la colère. Hermione l'observait avec rage mais ses yeux trahissaient son chagrin. Harry se douta des prochaines paroles de Ron et préféra intervenir.

- Ron…, dit doucement Harry, nous devrions…

- Toi, s'exclama-t-il en pointant son doigt vers Hermione, tu as «_ friquoté _» avec lui juste pour sa célébrité !

Ginny ferma les yeux devant l'absurdité des paroles de son frère. Harry remarqua les larmes ruisselant sur les joues empourprées de Hermione. Certains élèves se retournèrent pour voir la scène. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais prit soin de la refermer quand elle vit d'autres élèves l'observer curieusement. Elle étouffa un petit cri aigu et traversa la Grande Salle sous les regards étonnés des élèves. Harry voulut la rattraper mais Ginny lui fit signe de la laisser partir. Ron pointait toujours son doigt devant l'espace vide où se tenait Hermione quelques secondes auparavant. Il semblait pétrifier avec sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Ginny le fusilla du regard l'entraînant à briser le silence :  
- Quoi ?

- Tu devrais avoir honte, marmonna-t-elle.

- Elle l'a cherché, se défendit-t-il.

- Tu es tout simplement jaloux !

- Je ne suis pas jaloux ! hurla-t-il.

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, murmura Harry à lui-même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? grogna Ron.

- Oh rien…

Jusqu'à la fin du repas, Ginny et Ron ne s'adressèrent plus la parole. Harry resta également silencieux et se préoccupa plutôt des réponses que lui avaient fourni Dumbledore. Il chassa une nouvelle fois de son esprit la vision de Ginny tombant violemment sur le sol et réfléchit à la prophétie. Dumbledore avait trouvé un moyen de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une once d'espoir apparut dans son esprit mais il se doutait que cette tâche serait difficile. Quand Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune le soir, cette dernière ignora Ron mais lui céda un « _bonne nuit_ » avant de rejoindre son dortoir. Ron sembla rassurer et le lendemain, il entreprit de lui parler sans évoquer le sujet de la dispute. Apparemment, Hermione préféra enterrer la hache de guerre devant les efforts de Ron qui était étrangement plus courtois que d'habitude. Durant les jours suivants, aucune dispute n'éclata entre Ron et Hermione au grand bonheur de Harry. Le samedi matin, ils descendirent tous les quatre pour prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Hermione rappelait à Ron les propriétés de la pierre de Lune tandis que Ginny et Harry marchaient quelques mètres derrière eux. Ils s'amusaient à les imiter quand ils croisèrent Lisa et Dean au détour d'un couloir. Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement à l'ombre d'une statue. Harry imagina Dean embrasser Ginny à ce même endroit lorsqu'ils étaient encore ensemble avant les vacances d'été. Ses entrailles se serrèrent rien qu'à cette pensée et préféra détourner son regard. D'un bref coup d'œil, il remarqua l'expression de Ginny devant le baiser que s'échangeait Lisa et Dean. Elle semblait en colère et ne cessait de regarder dans leur direction. Harry fut frappé d'horreur : « _Ginny ressent-elle toujours des sentiments pour Dean ? Est-elle jalouse de Lisa ? _ ». Son cœur palpitait nerveusement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il rentra dans la Grande Salle. Ginny demeurait silencieuse depuis leur rencontre avec Dean et Lisa, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il s'assit entre Neville et Hermione sous le regard étonné de Ginny. Il ne leva pas la tête et se pencha sur le bacon mais il remarqua le haussement d'épaules de Ginny qui s'assit entre l'une de ses amis de classe et Ron se trouvant en face de lui. Hermione lisait La Gazette du Sorcier quand ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.  
- Harry ! S'écria-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Regarde l'article en bas de la page.

Elle tendit à Harry La Gazette du Sorcier, pliée à une page bien précise. Il commença à lire à voix haute le texte :

- _Avec les Saussassons de Monsieur Lafeau, vos points noirs dispa…_  
- Mais non ! s'exclama-t-elle sous les rires de Ginny et de Ron. Le texte en bas à droite.

A cet emplacement, Harry vit un court article : 

**MEURTRE SUSPECT A BUDLY BABBERTON **

_Hier soir, un sorcier a été retrouvé mort dans une maison de Moldau Budly Babberton. La « Peau Lisse » - sorte de Auror moldu - ne donne aucune explication sur la cause du meurtre. Évidemment un Auror du Ministère, présent sur les lieux du crime, nous a clairement informé que la victime a été frappé par le sortilège de la mort, l'Avada Kedavra. Nous savons également, que la Marque des Ténèbres flottait au-dessus de la maison lors de la découverte du cadavre. Selon nos sources, la victime était un respectable ancien professeur de potions de Poudlard. Il se nommait Horace Slughorn._

Harry releva doucement la tête et découvrit les visage surpris et effrayés de Ginny et Ron. Les quatre amis discutèrent longuement de cette sombre nouvelle. Harry oublia d'ailleurs son inquiétude face aux sentiments de Ginny par rapport à Dean et s'efforça de se rappeler les paroles de Dumbledore au sujet de Horace Slughorn. Tous les quatre discutèrent longuement sur le sujet jusqu'à ce que la Grande Salle devint silencieuse. Ainsi, Harry décida d'aller rendre visite au professeur Arwold. Il laissa ses amis rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau de son professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. Arrivé à destination, il frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Le professeur Arwold invita chaleureusement Harry à rentrer dans son bureau et lui proposa un thé.

- Harry, commença-t-il, je voulais te parler du match de Quidditch. Je sais que Dumbledore t'a fait part de notre petit problème d'escalier. Heureusement, Miss Granger nous a - il étouffa un rire nerveux - sauvé la mise. Sachant à présent qu'une menace pèse sur toi à Poudlard, le directeur souhaite que je te donne des cours particuliers.

- Des cours particuliers ? répéta Harry abasourdi.

- En effet, répondit-il, je t'apprendrai des sorts de défense plus avancés que ton année. Mais je crois que tu as déjà donné des cours de défense l'année dernière à certains de tes camarades, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry esquissa un sourire nostalgique en se remémorant l'A.D. mais son esprit s'attarda sur les paroles du professeur. Il allait recevoir des cours particuliers de défense… Harry se rappelait des cours d'occlumencie avec Rogue l'année dernière. Au moins, ce ne serait pas aussi pire.

- En plus des sortilèges vus en cours, le professeur Lupin m'a signalé que tu réussissais parfaitement à faire apparaître un Patronus corporel. Cela ne m'a pas tellement étonné sachant que tu es le fils de James Potter.

Le regard perdu dans ses pensées, Mr. Arwold semblait s'être égaré dans un ancien souvenir. Harry était toujours curieux de connaître un peu plus sur ses parents.

- Comment connaissiez-vous mon père ? demanda-t-il.

- Comme je te l'avais dit la dernière fois, nous avions deux ans de différence. Nous nous sommes connus grâce au Quidditch.

- Au Quidditch ?

- Oui, répondit Mr. Arwold dans un sourire, nous étions dans la même équipe : lui au poste d'attrapeur et moi à celui de poursuiveur. J'ai débuté en deuxième année et James était déjà à sa quatrième année d'étude. Grâce à cette passion commune, nous avons tisser des liens d'amitié. Pas aussi fort qu'avec Remus ou Sirius, mais il m'avait convié tout de même à son mariage.

Harry s'imagina le professeur Arwold avec quelques années de moins volant sur un balai pour s'emparer du souafle. Harry sentait la curiosité monter en lui.

- Et ma mère ?

- Lily Evans ! S'exclama-t-il. Une des plus belles filles de son année. Toujours sympathique, rayonnante et extrêmement douée. Lors de ma cinquième année, James et Lily ont commencé à sortir ensemble et c'est ainsi que j'ai connu ta mère. D'ailleurs, tu as les même yeux qu'elle.

Le professeur Arwold observa le terrain de Quiddité travers la fenêtre. Harry se doutait que des souvenirs remontaient à la surface dans l'esprit du professeur en se remémorant ses années lointaines. Lui parler de ses parents et les connaître par l'intermédiaire de leurs anciens amis lui ravivaient à chaque fois leur absence pesante. Cette pensée le mena à Voldemort et à la prophétie. Un jour, il tuera l'assassin de ses parents ou il mourra comme eux. Le toussotement du professeur Arwold le fit sursauter. Harry esquissa un sourire maladroit sous le regard inquiet du professeur.

- Ça va Harry ?

- Oui, assura-t-il. Je commence quand les cours ?

- Je te préviendrai avant les vacances de Noël.

Harry sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor pour rejoindre Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Il essaya de s'échapper de ses sombre pensées à propos de la prophétie et de Voldemort en pensant au professeur Arwold qui connaissait ses parents. Il imaginait son père, sa mère et Siruis accompagné de tous leurs amis dans le parc de Poudlard. A cet époque, ils ne se doutaient pas de leur mort précoce. Harry s'engouffra dans un raccourci et pensa à Ginny tombée sur le sol tandis que les hypothèses de Dumbledore sur son rêve résonnaient dans sa tête. Il espérait qu'elle ne subirait pas aussi une mort précoce…


	19. Disputes fatales

Le mois de Décembre s'approchait tandis que les flocons commençaient à tomber sur Poudlard. Les élèves de cinquième année et de septième année semblaient surcharger de travail pour leurs BUSE et leurs ASPIC. Harry se souvenait de son année passée où les devoirs s'accumulaient à chaque fin de journée. En sixième année, le travail fourni par les professeurs était conséquent mais légèrement moins intense qu'en cinquième année. En effet, Harry, Ron et Hermione ne passaient aucun examen en juin. Ce n'était pas le cas de Ginny. Elle travaillait de plus en plus et passait son temps à la bibliothèque. Harry l'accompagnait de temps à autre mais il préférait la laisser avec ses amis pour ne pas la distraire de ses devoirs. Un jour qu'il rentrait à la salle commune de Gryffondor en compagnie de Ron et Hermione, ils avaient rencontré Luna. Elle semblait toujours aussi distraite mais elle semblait indignée de voir que le programme des soins aux créatures magiques ne comprenait pas les Charbels. Hermione souffla d'agacement quand Luna s'éloigna vers la bibliothèque. Ron et Harry ne connaissaient pas les Charbels mais Hermione leur expliqua qu'ils s'agissaient de créatures mythiques naissant dans l'écorce des arbres pour ensuite manger la cervelle des Moldus s'asseyant contre le tronc d'arbre. Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire en pensant à la scène. Hermione précisa que ces créatures imaginaires dévoraient la cervelle en rentrant par les oreilles de leur victime. Les deux garçons faillirent s'étouffer à la suite des paroles de Hermione. Cette dernière ria de bon cœur avec ses deux amis.

Un matin Harry, Ron et Hermione découvrirent l'assassinat de cinq sorciers lors d'un piège des Mangemorts relaté dans La Gazette du Sorcier. Malgré les Aurors en chargent de combattre Voldemort et ses partisans, pratiquement chaque semaine, un meurtre était recensé… Les élèves se rassuraient d'être à Poudlard avec Dumbledore pour les protéger. Bien que ces macabres nouvelles assombrissaient l'atmosphère, l'effervescence des prochaines vacances montait dans toute l'école au désespoir des professeurs.

- Taisez-vous ! lança d'une voix forte le professeur Binns. L'étude de l'évolution des droits des elfes de maison est très importante pour vos ASPIC, que vous passerez l'année prochaine !

Le brouhaha de la classe s'arrêta subitement laissant place à un long silence.

- A présent reprenons, poursuivit-il. Niels Loran était le secrétaire…

- Harry, murmura Ron, explique moi ta nouvelle stratégie.

- Deux des poursuiveurs atta…AIE !

Harry venait de recevoir un coup violent dans ses côtes tandis que le professeur d'histoire de la Magie continuait son cours de sa voix horriblement monotone. Il passa sa main sur ses côtes douloureuses et lança un regard noir à Hermione.

- Au lieu de discuter de Quidditch, marmonna celle-ci furieuse, suivez le cours !

En effet, Harry entraînait beaucoup son équipe et son esprit était étouffé par les stratégies et les tactiques mise en place pour remonter dans le classement. En plus, les cours de Binns demeuraient toujours mortellement assommants. Il préférait discuter de Quidditch avec Ron que de s'endormir en essayant de prendre des notes.

- Mais de toute façon, souffla Ron, on a juste à recopier ton cours. Tu prends tellement de notes que le cours de Binns est mot pour mot sur ton parchemin !

Harry se doutait que l'intervention de Ron n'allait rien arranger. Pire, Hermione serra ses poings et ses yeux exprimaient une colère contenue depuis trop longtemps..

- Ronald Weasley, je te conseille d'écouter attentivement le cours car mes notes, tu n'es pas prêt de les avoir !

Harry pouffa de rire devant le visage déconfit de Ron.

- Et de même pour toi, ajouta-t-elle en pointant son index en direction de Harry.

Celui-ci regretta amèrement de n'avoir pas écouté le début du cours et essaya de prendre autant de notes qu'il pouvait sous l'œil attentif de Hermione. Il faillit s'assoupir mais Ron grognait continuellement sur le comportement de Hermione le laissant éveiller.

- Pour finir, déclara Binns, je vous demande de réaliser des recherches sur le frère de Niels Loran, ayant une vie complètement différente de ce dernier. Vous me rendrez ce devoir après les vacances et je souhaite trente-cinq centimètres de parchemin sur le sujet.

- Trente-cinq centimètres ! rugit Ron dans le couloir.

- Tu as en tout quatre semaines pour le réaliser, s'exclama Hermione étonnée, les deux semaines avant les vacances et les deux autres lors des vacances.

- Au fait, tu vas avec tes parents faire du ski ? demanda Harry.

- Non, répondit-elle, Ginny m'a prévenu que je pouvais venir au Terrier.

- Comme ça, tu pourras nous aider pour le devoir de Binns, s'écria Ron enjoué.

Hermione l'observa l'air indignée devant le visage réjoui de Ron. Elle pressa le pas pour disparaître au détour d'un couloir.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

- Tu es désespérant… marmonna Harry.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le cours de botanique quand ils rencontrèrent Ginny dans le parc. Harry se sentit tout léger en la voyant s'approcher de lui. Mais depuis plusieurs jours, son esprit s'attardait sur le comportement de Ginny face au couple que formait Dean et Lisa. Il n'osait pas lui poser des questions à ce sujet mais plus le temps passait, plus ces questions lui brûlaient les lèvres. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à en discuter tranquillement avec elle. Après plusieurs heures de réflexion, il savait : il appréhendait sa réponse. Et si elle aimait toujours Dean ? Elle ne sortait pas avec Harry et celui-ci lui avait clairement dit que c'était impossible entre eux. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il n'accepterait jamais de la voir avec un autre garçon. Ginny était très jolie et ne laissait pas indifférent certains élèves. Harry le savait et cette pensée le rongeait. Essayant de chasser l'image de Ginny entouré de trop près par de nombreux garçons, il se rassura en se disant : « _Elle ne peut pas briser leur couple de toute façon, ça ne ressemble pas à Ginny_, pensa Harry, _Dean et Lisa sont ses amis !_ ». Soudain, une voix retentit dans sa tête : « _Elle l'aime toujours, résonna la voix, elle avait rompu avec Dean car elle pensait avoir une chance avec toi. Mais comme cela n'a pas été le cas, elle va se réfugier à nouveau dans les bras de Dean…_ »

- Non ! hurla Harry à voix haute.

Ginny et Ron le regardèrent avec stupeur. Ron discutait des stratégies de Quidditch avec sa sœur pour les prochaines séances d'entraînement.

- Désolé, bafouilla Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais là Ginny ?

- Je reviens de mon cours des soins aux créatures magiques, répondit-elle.

- Hagrid va bien ? demanda Ron.

- Oui, il nous a montré les Sombrals aujourd'hui mais Luna et moi avions une petite longueur d'avance, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Harry avait rendu quelques visites à Hagrid depuis le début de l'année. Il ne restait pas longtemps puisque entre les cours, les devoirs et le Quidditch, son temps était très restreint.

- Hermione n'est pas avec vous ? demanda la rouquine en la cherchant du regard.

Harry raconta les maladresses de Ron ce qui fit rire la sœur de ce dernier. Harry aimait l'entendre rire. « _Pourquoi ? Aucune idée_, pensa-t-il distrait. »

- Ron, soupira Ginny entre l'agacement et l'amusement, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas finir avec elle.

- Finir ? répéta Ron. Comment ça…

- Ne fais pas l'ignorant ! On t'en a parlé au début d'année, on sait très bien que ton cœur balance pour Hermione !

- Pas du tout, répliqua-t-il agacé avec un visage virant rouge écarlate.

- Ron et Ginny, coupa timidement Harry, derrière…

- Pourtant tu ne l'avais pas nié la dernière fois qu'on t'en a parlé, rétorqua Ginny sans se préoccuper du jeune homme à la cicatrice…

- Derrière vous, insista Harry impuissant, il y a…

- Jamais je ne sortirai avec elle, tu comprends ça ? Jamais ! S'emporta Ron en n'écoutant pas les paroles de son ami.

Soudain, des livres s'éparpillèrent sur le sol. Ron et Ginny firent volte face et virent Hermione les yeux remplis de larmes. Ses joues habituellement rosies étaient affreusement pâles. Des larmes commencèrent à ruisseler sur son visage. Ron s'avança maladroitement vers elle mais Hermione se dirigea vers les serres en laissant ses livres sur le sol.

- Herm…ione, lança Ron malheureux.

- La prochaine fois, vociféra Harry, vous m'écouterez ! Elle était juste derrière vous pendant toute la dispute !

Ron et Ginny se regardèrent honteux de s'être emportés. Ron ramassa les livres de Hermione. Au contraire de la jeune fille, ses joues brûlaient d'une couleur atrocement rouge. Harry savait que les paroles de Ron résonnaient fausses mais celui ci semblait trop fière pour avouer ses sentiments à la fille qu'il aimait. Mais Harry n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Il espérait qu'un jour Ron prenne son courage à deux mains et admette à Hermione tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Cependant, Harry craignait étrangement ce jour… Si ses deux amis sortaient ensemble, se retrouverait-il tout seul ? Ses pensées se dissipèrent de son esprit quand il aperçut Ginny se diriger vers la Grande Porte. Si seulement il avait le même problème que Ron ! Au moins ce dernier peut exprimer ces sentiments à Hermione. Harry doit, lui, sans cesse les refouler aux yeux de Ginny. Il observait tendrement la jeune rouquine et il s'en voulait de s'être emporter contre elle. Ginny semblait triste d'avoir rendue malheureuse Hermione et Harry prit l'initiative de la rattraper pour la réconforter. « _En ami, bien sûr,_ pensa-t-il. » Tandis qu'il gravissait les marches qui menait à la porte d'entrée, Ron rejoignait les serres d'un pas las. Harry s'approcha de la Grande Porte lorsqu'il remarqua Ginny et Dean discutés dans le hall vide de toute autre personne. Il se cacha et écouta la conversation :

- Tu es avec Lisa, murmura Ginny, nous deux, c'est impossible !

- Et si je rompt avec elle ?

- Tu veux qu'on revienne ensemble ?

- Mais c'est-ce que tu veux !

Les entrailles de Harry se serrèrent d'agonie. Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles : Dean aimait toujours Ginny et Ginny aimait toujours Dean. Ses pensées volèrent de la journée sur le terrain de Quidditch passé avec la jolie rouquine, à leur discussion dans la tour d'astronomie et au rêve où il voyait Ginny propulser contre le mur…Ses souvenirs tournoyèrent devant ses yeux mais la colère et l'incompréhension emplissaient son corps d'une rage indomptable. Soudain, ses livres tombèrent avec violence sur le sol. Il ne savait pas si c'était volontaire ou non mais il s'en fichait.

- Harry ? S'exclamèrent en cœur Ginny et Dean étonnés.

A cet instant, Ginny comprit la présence de Harry et ses yeux brillèrent étrangement tandis qu'elle le dévisageait comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie.

- Tu m'espionnais ?

- Moi ? demanda faussement Harry. Non, je… je…

Dean observait la scène, abasourdi de la tournure de la situation et demanda timidement :

- Vous ? Enfin… il y a quelque chose entre…

Tout ce que redoutait Harry allait se produire. Dean découvrirait les sentiments qu'il portait à Ginny et toute l'école serait au courant ainsi que Voldemort grâce au traître de Poudlard…

- Non, répondit Harry en essayant d'être le plus convaincant possible, jamais…

- Non Dean, coupa soudainement Ginny, nous sommes de simples amis. Il n'y aura rien de plus entre lui et moi.

Sa voix était dénudée de tout sentiment. Elle semblait penser chaque mot qu'elle prononçait et une petite touche aigue laissait sous entendre que cette idée serait absurde à entreprendre. Harry resta impassible à la réponse de Ginny mais l'intérieur de lui s'embrasait de désespoir…

- Très bien, soupira Dean soulagé. J'avais pensé que… Enfin, bref ! Je vais en botanique, à tout de suite Harry.

Tandis que les pas de Dean s'éloignaient vers le parc de Poudlard, Ginny et Harry se regardèrent en silence pour comprendre les intentions de chacun. Quand le silence total attesta qu'ils étaient seuls, elle s'approcha de lui :

- Tu m'espionnais ? répéta-t-elle.

Harry ne répondit pas.

- Tu m'espionnais ? insista-t-elle en laissant émerger une pointe de colère.

- Si je n'avais pas intervenu, tu serais retomber dans ses bras ! Rugit-t-il.

Ginny était pétrifiée devant le regard dur de Harry. Alors que ses yeux rempli de colère fusillait ceux de Harry quelques secondes auparavant, ils cédèrent à une tristesse déconcertante pour le jeune homme.

- Tu croyais que…, bafouilla-t-elle tremblante, tu pensais que…j'aimais…

- DEAN ! Pesta-t-il. Oui et je le pense toujours. Entre tes regards insistants sur le couple qu'il forme avec Lisa et la conversation que j'ai surpris. Eh bien, OUI, je le pense !

Un silence de mort se dessina entre les deux élèves. La respiration saccadée de Harry résonnait dans le hall. Ginny gardait toujours cette expression attristée et contemplait Harry pour chercher une réponse à ce revirement de situation. Puis elle essaya de se ressaisir et son visage se ferma pour garder ses sentiments cacher aux yeux du jeune homme.

- Harry, dit-elle d'une voix grave, tu me déçois énormément. Je pensais qu'entre nous c'était différent mais je me rends compte que tu es comme tous les autres.

- Tous les autres ? répéta le jeune homme.

- Tu n'as aucune confiance en moi.

- Bien sur que si !

- Alors pourquoi t'es tu caché ? Pourquoi ?

- Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre toi et Dean ! se défendit lamentablement Harry.

- Et alors ? Oui, il y a quelque chose ! lança-t-elle.

- Tu vois, j'avais raison !

- De l'amitié ! S'écria-elle. Simplement de l'amitié ! Et sache que Dean est sorti avec Lisa pour me rendre jalouse ! Il croyait que je l'observais pour lui montrer ma jalousie à l'égard de Lisa et apparemment toi aussi tu le pensais. Alors que moi je voulais lui montrer à quel point il me dégoûtait. Ce n'était pas un regard d'envie ou de jalousie lorsque je les voyais s'embrasser ensemble mais seulement un regard de reproche. C'est pour cela qu'il a dit « _Mais c'est-ce que tu veux !_ ». En ré lité, ce crétin n'avait rien comprit. Et avant que tu interviennes dans notre discussion, j'essayais de lui faire comprendre que moi et lui ce n'était pas possible car je ne l'aime pas lui…

Malgré son visage imperturbable, des larmes remplissaient ses yeux. Harry reconnaissait son erreur et se sentait absurde de s'être emporté ainsi. Cependant, un poids s'éleva de la poitrine de Harry : à présent, il savait clairement que Dean n'intéressait pas Ginny.

- Excuse moi, murmura-t-il en posant sa main sur sa joue.

- Je dois réfléchir, lança froidement Ginny en stoppant le geste de Harry.

-Quoi ?

Ginny se détacha du regard du jeune homme et se dirigea vers les étages du château. Elle dissimula ses larmes mais son cœur semblait fatiguer de toutes ces émotions. Elle ne s'était jamais imaginé un jour de repousser Harry mais Ginny ne pouvait pas lui pardonner aussi facilement. Elle rentra dans les toilettes des filles et préféra pleurer silencieusement le garçon qu'elle aimait. Harry resta un long moment immobile en se ressassant la scène où il voyait Ginny partir loin de lui. Jamais il n'avait connu de dispute avec elle ce qui lui aurait été improbable quelques minutes auparavant. Pensant à son retard pour le cours de botanique, il s'éloigna vers le parc de Poudlard et ne cessa de penser à « _Ginny… _».


	20. Vous avez dit Horcruxe ?

Une semaine s'était déroulée depuis la conversation virulente entre Harry et Ginny. Cette dernière évitait soigneusement le jeune homme et passait son temps avec ses amies à la bibliothèque pour travailler. Harry se languissait de ne plus partager de temps avec la petite sœur de Ron. Il se sentait encore plus mal quand il la remarquait au détour d'un couloir et qu'elle lui adressait seulement un signe de tête pour lui dire bonjour. A chaque fois, Harry essayait d'entamer la conversation mais elle réussissait toujours à s'en échapper. Harry n'en pouvait plus de cette situation et ne se doutait pas que Ginny ressentait la même chose. Quand elle se retrouvait seule, ces pensées se dirigeaient instinctivement vers Harry. Dans ces moments là, elle réfléchissait à la manière de discuter avec lui mais lorsqu'elle le croisait une bouffée de colère l'enivrait. Harry ne lui faisait pas confiance et elle estimait qu'il devait comprendre la leçon en souffrant comme elle avait souffert. D'ailleurs, elle se sentait fatiguée ces temps-ci, très fatiguée… Ron et Hermione ne se parlaient plus également. Harry essayait d'arranger la situation mais il était déjà absorbé par l'absence de Ginny. Ron n'osait pas démentir ses propos redoutant les évènements de cet aveux. Quant à Hermione, elle se sentait insultée et ne voulait plus entendre parler de Ron. Harry passait du temps avec chacun d'eux maintenant que Ginny ne lui adressait plus la parole. Ainsi, le samedi matin, Harry et Hermione se promenaient tous les deux dans le parc enseveli sous la neige.

- Elle t'a dit quelque chose ? demanda le jeune homme pour la centième fois consécutive.

- Non ! s'écria-t-elle. Mais seulement qu'elle voulait réfléchir…

- Mais réfléchir à quoi ?

- Oh Harry, répondit tristement Hermione, tu ne comprends vraiment rien… Écoute moi bien, Ginny pensait avoir confiance en toi…

- Et c'est vrai ! coupa-t-il.

- Tu l'espionnais Harry !

- Je suis arrivé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment…

- Mets toi à la place de Ginny, poursuivit Hermione. En l'espionnant et en…

- Je ne l'ai pas espionné ! rugit-il

- Si, s'indigna Hermione, si, tu as écouté une conversation qui ne t'était pas destiné…

Harry se tut devant la fermeté de son amie.

- En l'espionnant et en la réprimandant, tu as douté d'elle. Ginny est assez grande pour prendre elle-même des décisions. D'ailleurs, est-ce vraiment le caractère de Ginny de briser un couple juste pour sortir avec un garçon ? Serait-elle capable de faire du mal à Lisa, son amie ?

Harry se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. La réponse était « non » évidemment et elle sautait aux yeux du jeune homme. Comme avait-il pu croire le contraire ? Il savait que la peur de perdre Ginny ou qu'elle se réfugie dans les bras d'un autre le hantaient. Cette appréhension l'avait aveuglé au point de perdre la confiance de Ginny. Le regret s'empara de lui. Hermione lui ouvrait les yeux sur sa faiblesse qu'il ne pouvait admettre.

- Ginny est une fille bien, reprit Hermione en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Harry. Elle t'aime plus que tu ne le crois. Même si un jour elle sort avec un autre garçon que toi - Harry sentit une main lui broyer les entrailles - je pense qu'elle l'aimera vraiment mais qu'elle ressentira toujours des sentiments pour toi. Sincèrement, je pense que Ginny n'est pas prête de sortir avec un autre garçon tant que tu seras présent et que tu laisses sous entendre que tu l'aimes… Je sais que tu veux protéger Ginny de Voldemort mais sache que tôt ou tard, il l'apprendra…

- Non ! S'exclama Harry. Je ne permettrai jamais qu'on se serre de Ginny, de toi, de Ron ou de qui que ce soit pour m'atteindre.

Hermione soupira devant la réaction butée du jeune homme. Harry jeta des pierres dans le lac pour éviter le regard perçant de Hermione. Il n'imaginait pas un de ses amis mort par sa faute. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il savait que cela pourrait arriver…

- Je sais que tu veux notre bonheur, assura Hermione dans un sourire, mais Voldemort est très puissant et…

Hermione se tut. Elle hésitait à parler de ce sujet sensible pour Harry. Ce dernier se retourna vers elle pour comprendre ce silence puis la jeune fille se lança :

- Et la prophétie dit clairement que tu devras affronter Voldemort. Que tu possèdes une arme dont il ne dispose pas. Que cette arme, d'après Dumbledore, est le pouvoir de l'amour et…

Harry leva sa main pour qu'elle cesse sa phrase. Il l'avait fait sans brutalité et sans regarder Hermione. Celle-ci hésita à finir mais elle préféra demeurer silencieuse quand elle vit le visage triste de Harry. Hermione comprit qu'il avait déjà pensé à cela et qu'il était arrivé à la même conclusion. L'amour, l'amitié… Tout ce que tenait à cœur Harry et tout ce que détestait Voldemort.

- Je vais aller lui parler, murmura enfin Harry après un long silence, je dois aller m'excuser auprès de Ginny…

- Sage décision, acquiesça Hermione avec un large sourire. Et pour la prophé…

- Au fait, toi et Ron ? coupa Harry pour échapper à ce sujet.

Hermione observa Harry pendant un instant. Elle savait qu'il ne souhaitait pas discuter à nouveau des conséquences de la prophétie. Pourtant, il devait en parler pour son bien. Se doutant que Harry resterait muet à ce sujet, elle répondit simplement à la question du jeune homme :

- Rien. On s'évite comme toi et Ginny.

- Il ne le pensait pas.

- Pardon ?

- Ce qu'il a dit sur toi, reprit Harry. Il ne le pensait pas. Il est juste… fier… et idiot également !

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un fou rire. Le froid commençait à geler les extrémités de leurs doigts malgré les gants en laine qu'ils portaient. Ils rentrèrent au château et se dirigèrent ensemble vers la Salle Commune lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent le professeur Arwold.

- Bonjour professeur !

- Bonjour Harry, bonjour Hermione, s'exclama Arwold de sa voix continuellement joviale. D'ailleurs, je te cherchais Harry. Dumbledore souhaite te voir dans son bureau.

- Très bien, répondit le jeune homme. On se voit plutard Hermione !

Celle-ci hocha la tête tandis que le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal se dirigeait vers son bureau. Harry attendait cette nouvelle rencontre avec impatience. Dumbledore souhaitait sûrement lui parler du moyen pour détruire Voldemort. La mort de Horace Slughorn avait confirmé ses craintes sur l'importance de l'entretien entre l'ancien professeur de potions et Dumbledore.

- Suçacides.

La gargouille se déplaça pour faire apparaître l'escalier menant au bureau de Dumbledore. Harry frappa à la porte et chassa de son esprit sa discussion avec Hermione et ses pensées envers Ginny.

- Bonjour Harry ! Entre, je t'en prie.

- Bonjour professeur.

- Assieds toi, reprit la voix profonde du directeur.

Harry aperçut, sur le bureau, l'ancien numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier où il mentionnait le meurtre de Slughorn. Dumbledore remarqua la portée du regard de l'élève et ajouta d'une voix paisible :

- Je pense que tu es au courant de l'assassinat de mon ami.

- Oui, répondit-il, je suis vraiment désolé de la perte que vous venez de subir…

- Horace était un excellent professeur. Sa mort est regrettable. Heureusement, notre dernière entrevue fut très instructive. A présent, je peux t'éclairer sur plusieurs éléments sombres de la vie de Voldemort.

- Voldemort ? répéta Harry intriguée, ne comprenant pas le lien entre Slughorn et le terrible mage noir.

- Oui, déclara Dumbledore. Cependant, ne m'interrompt pas lors de ces explications car elle sont légèrement complexes.

Harry acquiesça, attentif aux paroles du directeur.

- Horace Slughorn était le professeur de potions de Tom Jedusor. Les dernières paroles échangées avec ce professeur, confirment mes hypothèses. Vois-tu Harry, Voldemort a réalisé des Horcruxes… Je me doute que tu ne connais pas ce terme et je peux t'assurer que même Miss Granger n'aurait pas la moindre idée sur ce sujet. « _Il s'agit de séparer son âme en deux, et d'en cacher une partie dans un objet en dehors du corps _.» A Poudlard, nous ne parlons jamais des Horcruxes car ce-ci est de la magie extrêmement noire, Harry.  
Ainsi, Tom s'était renseigné auprès de son maître des potions, sur la signification des Horcruxes. Sache que Horace appréciait énormément Tom, excellent élève, flatteur et élégant à la fois. Il expliqua à Tom, qu'il fallait « _Tuer pour déchirer l'âme_ » et utiliser un puissant sortilège, que lui-même ne connaissait pas… Lors de ma rencontre avec le professeur Slughorn, ce dernier m'a bien précisé que Tom avait parlé de sept Horcruxes… Harry, comprends-tu la situation ?

Celui-ci réfléchissait aux paroles de son directeur : Horcruxe. Horace Slughorn. Séparer l'âme. Voldemort.

- Si j'ai bien compris, tenta Harry, Voldemort à séparer son âme en…

Il hésita à finir sa phrase. Ce qu'il allait dire était à la fois dramatique et effrayant.

- En sept, termina le directeur. Et « _déchirer_», serait le terme plus approprié que « _séparer_ ». Lorsqu'un sorcier crée un Horcruxe, il réalise un acte abominable. Cacher une partie de son âme dans un objet, en dehors du corps, n'est pas dans la nature de l'homme, même un sorcier. A présent, je vais pouvoir te répondre à deux de tes questions passées. Tout d'abord, pourquoi Voldemort n'a pas été détruit lorsqu'il t'a fait ta cicatrice ?

Dumbledore croisa le regard de Harry. Ce dernier eut soudain la réponse :

- Il avait du créer des Horcruxes avant cette nuit, répondit Harry, ainsi il ne pouvait pas mourir car des…des fragments de son âme étaient cachés sur Terre.

- Parfait, s'exclama le directeur réjoui. Maintenant, comprends-tu l'origine du journal intime de Jedusor ?

- C'était un Horcruxe ! s'exclama Harry étonné.

- Exactement !

Soudain, un hibou s'engouffra dans la pièce. Dumbledore se leva et alla rejoindre le nouvel invité. Fumsek, toujours sur son perchoir, observait la scène avec attention. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du directeur tandis qu'il lisait la lettre.

- Harry, notre conversation s'achève pour aujourd'hui, annonça-t-il, le ministère a besoin de mes services. Nous reprendrons cette conversation au sujet de Voldemort, après les vacances. Je te rappelle également que tu vas recevoir des cours particuliers avec le professeur Arwold.

- Oui, il m'a prévenu.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, bonne fin de journée.

- Au revoir professeur.

Harry essaya de rétablir toutes les informations données par le directeur de Poudlard. Il savait comment anéantir Voldemort. Il devait détruire les Horcruxes. Cette pensée refroidit tout son corps. Il n'était qu'un sorcier de seize ans. Comment pouvait-il réduire à néant les Horcruxes de Voldemort ? Cependant, Harry avait détruit le journal intime du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait réussit ! Mais il avait affronté le Basilic et sans Fumsek, le poison du crochet l'aurait envoyé dans la mort. Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale et il préféra attendre la prochaine discussion avec Dumbledore pour savoir comment ils allaient s'y prendre. Il se revit, à nouveau dans la Chambre des Secrets, à combattre le monstrueux serpent. Dans son souvenir, le corps de Ginny déposé dans la Chambre surgit dans sa tête… Elle lui manquait tellement. Il voulait être avec elle mais pas seulement en tant qu'ami… Mais ce souvenir l'empêchait de franchir les limites de l'amitié, pour la sécurité de sa demoiselle… « _Je vais aller faire mes excuses à Ginny, _pensa-t-il, _en espérant, que tout redevienne comme d'habitude avant les vacances de Noël, au Terrier, dans un peu plus d'une semaine…_».


	21. La fatigue de Ginny

Harry rejoignit la salle commune à la suite de son entrevue avec Dumbledore. L'hiver s'était déjà bien installé dans le parc de Poudlard, et les élèves avaient investit la tour de Gryffondor avant le repas du soir. Tandis que les premières années discutaient près du feu, les élèves de cinquième année profitaient de travailler pour leurs BUSE avenir. Même un samedi soir, ils étudiaient. Harry voulait parler à Ron et Hermione des Horcruxes mais il se souvînt soudain que ces deux amis étaient en froid. Il décida alors de rejoindre la Grande Salle. Et c'est ainsi, qu'au détour d'un couloir, il rencontra Ginny. « _Comme par hasard…_, pensa-t-il ironiquement. ».

- Salut ! lança la petite sœur de Ron en continuant son chemin.

Harry savait qu'il devait lui parler et surtout s'excuser. Mais son corps refusait de bouger tandis que Ginny s'éloignait précipitamment du jeune homme. Harry prit une grande respiration et ordonna à ses jambes de courir dans la direction de Ginny. Les cheveux de la jeune fille se balançaient élégamment sur ses épaules hypnotisant quelques secondes Harry. Puis celui-ci attrapa doucement la main de Ginny l'obligeant à se retourner. Son visage n'exprimait aucune colère ni aucune tristesse mais ses yeux étaient cernés et la fatigue planait dangereusement sur elle.

- Ça va, Ginny ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

Ginny affirma qu'elle allait très bien et lui adressa un joli sourire pour le rassurer. Il savait qu'elle mentait mais il ne préférait pas douter encore de ses propos. D'ailleurs, il se demandait si son état était dû à leur dispute… Voyant que Ginny se sentait mal à l'aise de ce silence prolongé, il commença par s'excuser de son comportement :

- Je voulais te demander pardon pour le mal que je t'ai fait. Je regrette d'avoir tiré des conclusions hâtives et injustes à ton égard. Depuis qu'on ne se voit plus et qu'on ne se parle plus, je ressens le manque de ta compagnie. Tu es une formidable amie, Ginny. Je déteste savoir que par ma faute, notre amitié a été fragilisé. Je veux réparer les morceaux pour que tout redevienne comme avant.

- Écoute Harry, répondit-elle tristement, ce qui est fait, est fait. J'accepte tes excuses mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'efface de mémoire que tu m'as espionné et surtout… que tu ne m'as pas fait confiance.

Harry ne voulait pas à nouveau perdre Ginny. Il reconnaissait son erreur et il pensait qu'après s'être excuser, tout redeviendrait dans l'ordre. Il ne pouvait plus la laisser l'ignorer comme elle avait fait pendant plus d'une semaine.

- Ginny… murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la jolie rousse, je ne voulais pas… je ne devais pas…

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune fille l'attirait autant. Ses sentiments pour elle s'étaient intensifiés depuis que Ginny lui avait avoué qu'elle aussi éprouvait de l'amour envers lui. Cependant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à sortir avec Ginny. Voldemort se servirait d'elle pour l'atteindre et cette pensée ravageait le cœur de Harry. Pourtant, il n'acceptait pas que la jeune fille repousse leur si belle amitié. Harry céda à son cœur la phrase qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis si longtemps…

- Je t'aime Ginny…

- Harry, arrête ! cria-t-elle en le repoussant.

Un groupe d'élèves de deuxième année se tourna vers eux avec surprise puis reprit leur conversation en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle. Harry reçut une claque imaginaire en plein visage. Il venait d'avouer sincèrement ses sentiments tandis que Ginny refusait de les entendre. Le visage de la jeune fille était devenu fermé et tendu, comme si elle ne pouvait pas, ou ne voulait pas, entendre cette phrase fatidique.

- Excuse moi, poursuivit-elle d'une voix plus calme. Je n'ai pas eu des jours faciles ces temps-ci. Je préfère qu'on reste ami…

- Mais nous sommes amis !

- Donc ne dis plus ça…

- Quoi ? Que je t'aime ? répliqua Harry ne pouvant plus retenir la barrière de ses sentiments face au comportement de Ginny.

La jeune fille n'en pouvait plus d'écouter les paroles de Harry. Elle aurait tellement voulut lui répondre. Son cœur s'emballait si vite… Depuis plusieurs jours, elle attendait que le jeune homme à la cicatrice vienne lui faire ces excuses. Elle voulait à nouveau rire avec lui, bavarder avec lui, être des amis tout simplement… Mais sa fatigue la rattrapait et Harry ne comprendrait pas… Pas encore en tout cas…

- Harry… N'insiste pas…

La voix de Ginny se perdit dans un souffle. Une pâleur enveloppa son visage tandis que tout son corps tremblait. Son sourire s'effaça alors qu'elle essayait de trouver un appui autour d'elle.

- Ginny, tu es sur que ça…

Soudain, ses jambes fléchirent. Harry n'eut pas le temps de la rattraper tellement sa chute fut rapide. Devant le regard effrayé du jeune homme, la tête de Ginny heurta violemment le sol et ses yeux se fermèrent.

- GINNY ! hurla-t-il.

Des élèves s'avancèrent vers la jeune fille inconsciente. Leur visage exprimait un mélange d'étonnement et de peur. Harry, bouleversé ordonna à plusieurs élèves d'aller chercher de l'aide auprès des professeurs. Ils dévalèrent le couloir et s'engouffrèrent dans l'escalier. Harry suréleva la tête de la jeune fille. Blanche comme de la neige, la couleur de sa peau ne présageait rien de bon. Instinctivement, il prit le pouls de la jeune rouquine et remarqua qu'il était faible mais toujours présent. De l'espoir jaillit dans le cœur de Harry alors que tout semblait confus dans son esprit. Des questions affluaient autour de lui « _Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle a fait un malaise ?_ ». « _Non, elle s'est simplement amusée à tomber par terre,_ pensa Harry en colère ». Il ne prenait même la peine de leur répondre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi un simple évanouissement la mettait dans un état pareil. En réalité, ce n'était pas un « _simple évanouissement_ » mais quelque chose d'autre…

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Le cœur de Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Alors qu'il se sentait perdu devant une Ginny inconsciente, la voix de son amie Hermione lui rappela qu'il n'était pas seul. Il se leva et écarta les élèves curieux pour laisser respirer Ginny tout en criant :

- HERMIONE ! GINNY, ELLE…

L'arrivée de Madame Pomfresh, des directeurs des quatre maisons et de Dumbledore interrompit sa phrase. Ils se frayèrent un chemin entre les élèves présents dans le couloir lorsqu'ils virent Ginny étendue sur le sol.

- Juste ciel, murmura McGonnagal.

- Veuillez amener Miss Weasley à l'infirmerie, PomPom, ordonna Dumbledore de sa voix continuellement calme. Miss Granger, en tant que préfète, dirigez ces élèves vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

Harry aperçut Hermione disperser les élèves du couloir pour qu'ils rejoignent la Grande Salle. Elle lança un regard intrigué à Harry mais il n'avait pas la force de lui répondre quoique ce soit. Il se détourna de Hermione et posa son regard sur Madame Pomfresh qui lévitait Ginny. Cette dernière se tenait dans le vide les bras ballants de chaque côté de ses flancs. Son beau visage n'exprimait aucune douleur et il semblait fait de nacre. Harry suivit les enseignants accompagnant l'infirmière mais quelqu'un posa sa main sur son épaule, l'arrêtant dans sa marche…

- Harry, dit Dumbledore en observant intensément le jeune homme, tu viendras voir plutard Miss Weasley…

- Certainement pas ! s'exclama Harry. C'est de ma faute… On s'est disputé… J'ai insisté…

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Harry, répondit calmement le directeur. Miss Weasley est… disons… _fatiguée_. Ne t'inquiète pas… Elle t'expliquera tout à son réveil.

- M'expliquer quoi ? répliqua Harry, rempli de colère et d'incompréhension.

- Je dois te laisser…La patience sera ta meilleur compagnie à présent.

Harry se retrouva seul dans le couloir. Il s'assit contre un mur et s'enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Il se sentait coupable du malaise de Ginny et ses regrets ne pouvaient pas l'effacer. Une colère s'engouffra dans son corps et surtout dans son cœur. S'il avait été plus prudent, il n'aurait pas à nouveau déclarer sa flamme à Ginny et rien de tout ce-ci ne se serait passé. Il voulait tellement revenir en arrière pour ne pas croiser la jeune fille, pour ne pas lui parler et surtout pour ne pas la faire souffrir « _Une nouvelle fois_, pensa-t-il la rage au ventre ». Il essaya de se souvenir des moindres détails de sa conversation avec Ginny, de la chute de la jeune rouquine et l'arrivée des adultes. Dumbledore lui avait certifié qu'il n'y était pour rien… Que Ginny lui expliquerait tout à son réveil… « _Avait-elle un secret ?_ ». Ron déboula dans le couloir en demandant des explications sur la rumeur qui courait à propos de sa sœur. Harry lui raconta le malaise de Ginny en évitant le moment où il dévoilait ses sentiments à la petite sœur de Ron. Ce dernier devint très pâle et ne cessait de poser des questions à Harry qui n'avait aucune réponse hormis : « _Dumbledore assure qu'elle va bien et qu'elle nous expliquera tout à son réveil… _». Ron resta soudain silencieux avec la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Dans d'autres circonstances, Harry éclaterait de rire devant l'expression béat de son ami mais il n'eut pas l'ombre d'une envie de laisser échapper un rire de sa bouche sèche. Malgré les paroles du directeur, la culpabilité le rongeait et son cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu'il revoyait dans sa tête l'image de Ginny inconsciente allongée sur le sol. Après d'interminables minutes, le professeur McGonnagal vint les chercher pour se rendre dans le hall. Hermione les attendait sur la dernière marche du grand escalier. La directrice des Gryffondors ne répondit à aucune de leurs questions et leur demanda de rester patienter ici. Quand elle s'éloigna vers la Grande Salle d'où provenait le bruit des couverts raclant les plats, Harry raconta une nouvelle fois le malaise de Ginny et les paroles de Dumbledore. Hermione lui demanda de quoi il avait parlé avec Ginny avant qu'elle tombe. Harry lui lança un regard appuyé qui fit taire immédiatement les questions gênantes de la jeune fille. A la fin de ses explications, Harry Ron et Hermione restèrent silencieux. Chacun perdu dans ses pensées, ils ne pensaient pas que Ginny leur cachait depuis plusieurs années un lourd secret…


	22. Le secret de Ginny

Plus d'une heure s'était écoulée depuis le malaise de Ginny. Sur toutes les lèvres, le nom de « Ginny » était murmuré par les élèves de l'école. Plusieurs rumeurs farfelues résonnaient sur chaque table dans la Grande Salle. Malgré le récit des élèves présents lors de l'étrange évanouissement, aucun ne précisa que Harry se trouvait avec Ginny. Toutes les causes possibles et inimaginables furent clamer lors du dîner. Mais les élèves commencèrent à se lasser de sujet et l'histoire de la mésaventure de Ginny fut rapidement estompée pour d'autres sujets plus croustillants. Harry, Ron et Hermione se réfugièrent dans une classe vide lorsque les premiers élèves sortirent de la Grande Salle pour rejoindre leur salle commune respective. Ainsi, ils évitèrent les questions indiscrètes sur la petite sœur de Ron. D'ailleurs, ils n'avaient aucune réponse à donner : ils ne savaient rien. Depuis le départ de McGonnagal, personne ne les avait rejoint. Hermione essayait de lire un livre pour se changer les idées mais quelques minutes plutard, elle ferma brusquement son manuel de Métamorphose faisant sursauter ses deux amis. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle n'avait pas le cœur à lire. Harry remarqua les yeux de Hermione qui exprimaient une grande inquiétude. Ron cherchait des explications censées sur le malaise de Ginny, en vain. Il réfléchissait si Ginny avait déjà montré ces symptômes dans le passé, sans succès. Harry demeurait silencieux. Comme Ron, il voulait comprendre les causes de son évanouissement. Mais la culpabilité le rongeait malgré les paroles du directeur. Pour lui, il était la cause de ce malaise. Pourtant, il avait simplement dévoilé ses sentiments et à sa connaissance, les filles tombent plutôt dans les bras du jeune homme que sur le sol… Harry croyait que sa tête allait exploser si personne ne lui révélait davantage sur l'état de son amie.

- Pourquoi personne nous explique ce qui se passe ? murmura Hermione pour briser le lourd silence.

- Je n'en sais rien… répondit Ron d'un ton lugubre.

Le cœur lourd, Harry se doutait que cette attente ne présageait rien de bon. Systématiquement, il se remémorait la scène pour trouver un détail qui lui aurait échapper. Soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Harry, Ron et Hermione bondirent aussitôt et coururent vers la porte. Ron l'ouvrit brusquement et découvrit Dumbledore s'avancer vers eux. Il les invita à rentrer à nouveau dans la classe en ignorant les questions incessantes de Ron sur la santé de sa sœur. Quand il referma la porte, Dumbledore les rassura sur l'état de Gini

- Elle se porte bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle vient de reprendre connaissance mais je voulais son accord avant de vous parlez.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se jetèrent des regards interrogateurs. « _Pourquoi devait-il avoir l'accord de Ginny ?_ se demanda Harry intrigué ». D'après les visages abasourdi de ses deux amis, il ne devait pas être le seul à se poser la question. Dumbledore semblait serin et un sourire bienveillant se dessinait continuellement sur son visage. Ron laissa échapper une nouvelle fois la question lui brûlant les lèvres depuis plus d'une heure.

- Ginny, qu'est ce qu'elle a ? questionna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Harry, raconte moi à nouveau ce qui s'est passé, demanda le directeur en réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez aquilin.

- On était en train de discuter. On était un peu en froid depuis une semaine. Je venais de m'excuser. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas vécu des jours faciles. Elle est devenue toute blanche et ses jambes tremblaient. Et elle est… tombée.

Le regard de Harry se posa sur le sol pour éviter celui du directeur. Le jeune homme sentit la peur l'envahir et il ne pouvait plus contenir son incompréhension face au malaise de Ginny

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a Ginny ? demanda-t-il avec un léger tressaillement dans la voix. Elle est venu vous voir en début d'année, ajouta-il plus tendu.

- Ginny est venu vous voir ? répétèrent Ron et Hermione déboussolés.

- Oui, elle est venu me voir, répondit Dumbledore avec son habituel sourire amical. Et elle va bien.

- Non, elle ne va pas bien ! s'exclama le jeune homme. Elle est tombée… Elle n'allait pas bien… Elle ne va pas bien…

Ses sentiments prenaient le contrôle de ses paroles et il n'en pouvait plus de contenir son incitée face aux autres. Hermione lui jeta un regard de compassion mais Ron semblait trop nerveux pour remarquer le ton de désespoir dans la voix de Harry. Dumbledore posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry en lui adressant un sourire triste. Le directeur avait-il découvert les sentiments amoureux que portaient Harry à Ginny ? Peut-être… Cependant, Dumbledore céda enfin à leur dévoiler le secret qui touchait la jeune rouquine.

- Lors de sa première année ta sœur, commença Dumbledore en se tournant vers Ron, a été manipulé par Voldemort pour ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets. Il a utilisé l'énergie de Ginny pour devenir plus fort et pour ne plus être un souvenir. Si son but avait été atteint, elle aurait trouvé la mort… Mais grâce à vous trois, elle survit… Mais lors de ce « transfert », le corps de Ginny a souffert. Heureusement, les séquelles sont très minimes. En début d'année, je lui ai demandé de me rendre visite pour savoir si tout allait bien. En effet, après la Chambre des Secrets, je lui ai donné une potion à prendre régulièrement. Cette potion lui fournissait quotidiennement de l'énergie ainsi elle pouvait vivre normalement.

- Ginny est malade ? hésita Ron tremblant.

- Non. Elle est juste plus vulnérable si elle est fatiguée, si elle a des problèmes… Même les pressions des examens peuvent la perturber. Avec la potion, elle n'est plus contraint à cette vulnérabilité pesante. Sachant que la cinquième année est difficile pour tout élève, j'ai voulu la voir à la reprise des cours de septembre pour savoir si la potion faisait toujours de l'effet, ce qui était le cas.

- Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ce malaise, alors, si elle prend la potion ? demanda Hermione encore sous le choc de cette révélation.

- Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne la prenait plus depuis plusieurs semaines, répondit tristement Dumbledore. L'hôpital Sainte Mangouste nous fournit cette précieuse potion. Mais le retour de Voldemort – une grimace se dessina sur le visage de Ron – provoque des combats, comme vous avez pu le voir dans la Gazette, et donc de nombreux blessés affluent … Les guérisseurs sont très demandés mais ces derniers étaient les seuls à confectionner cette potion. Heureusement je viens de la recevoir ! Ginny est hors de danger…

Un silence plana dans l'air, chacun essayant de comprendre la situation. Harry ne s'attendait pas que le mauvais souvenir de la Chambre des Secrets allait ressurgir si brutalement. Il pensait avoir préserver Ginny du mal de Voldemort mais en réalité, il l'avait déjà touché… Avant même qu'il tombe éperdument amoureux de la jeune fille, le mage noir avait blessé Ginny. Une nouvelle fois, il pensa que c'était de sa faute. Si Ron ne s'était pas assis à côté de lui lors de son premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express, alors peut-être que Ginny ne devrait pas boire chaque jour cette potion. Soudain, il se rendit compte du danger qui émanait de lui. Peut-être devrait-il partir seul, se cacher dans les montagnes en compagnie de Graup pour ne plus faire souffrir les gens proches de lui ? Ou se livrer directement à Voldemort pour rejoindre ses parents et Sirius ? Ses questions lugubres envahirent l'esprit de Harry jusqu'à le rendre nauséeux. Enfin, il se rappela des paroles de Dumbledore : son arme la plus puissante était l'amour… D'ailleurs, il en discutait avec Hermione le matin même. Malgré ces pensées de quitter ses amis pour leur sécurité, il savait que c'était sa plus grande force de les avoir à ses côtés et sa plus grande hantise de les perdre.

- Papa et maman sont au courant ? résonna la voix lointaine de Ron dans l'esprit de Harry.

Cette question réveilla Harry de ses sombres pensées et se contenta d'apaiser sa nervosité : maintenant Ginny était hors de danger et il connaissait les causes de son malaise. La seule chose qu'il voulait à présent : voir Ginny, la serrer dans ses bras et s'excuser de cette stupide dispute.

- Oui évidemment, acquiesça le directeur.

- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

- Vous poserez la question à Miss Weasley.

- Quand pourrons-nous la voir ?

- Pourquoi pas maintenant ? proposa une voix douce derrière eux.

- GINNY ! crièrent en cœur les trois compagnons.

Harry, Ron et Hermione firent volte-face et s'empressèrent de la prendre dans leurs bras. Ron enlaça sa jeune sœur et l'embrassa tendrement sur sa joue. Hermione laissa échapper un petit cri de soulagement et la serra fort dans ses bras. Harry essaya de contenir l'envie de l'embrasser et préféra lui ébouriffer les cheveux comme il le faisait d'habitude pour l'embêter. Ginny n'osa pas courir dans les bras de Harry devant les yeux de son frère mais elle aurait bien voulu que le jeune homme la prenne dans les bras comme Ron et Hermione.

- Je vois que la potion a fait un remarquable effet, lança Dumbledore souriant. Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir rester à l'infirmerie juste pour ce soir ?

- Je vous assure que je vais beaucoup mieux. La potion m'a immédiatement revigoré et je préfère être avec mes amis plutôt que seule à l'infirmerie…

- Je comprend, répondit Dumbledore. Retournez à la salle commune à présent. Bonne soirée.

Tandis qu'ils montaient tous ensemble vers la tour des Gryffondors, Ginny expliqua à son frère et ses amis « son état de santé ». Elle leur demanda de ne pas s'inquiéter pour elle car il n'y a en aucun cas des dangers mortels mais seulement des malaises si elle ne prenait pas régulièrement la potion. Hermione posa de nombreuses questions sur les propriétés de la potion pendant que Ron serrait sa jeune sœur dans ses bras. A leur arrivée, la salle commune était déserte et ils s'installèrent près de la cheminée.

- Apparemment, vous avez l'air d'avoir enterrer la hache de guerre, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Ginny à Ron et Hermione.

Celle-ci devînt écarlate et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil tandis que Ron marmonna un vague «_'scuse 'mione_ » et l'intéressée murmura «_ Pas grave…C'est déjà oublié…_ ». Harry faillit éclater de rire mais se préserva pour ne pas faire rougir davantage la pauvre Hermione. Cette dernière décida d'aller se coucher suivit de Ron quelques minutes plutard. Harry et Ginny se retrouvèrent seuls. Le jeune homme restait regarder les flammes s'éteindre peu à peu dans la cheminée tandis que Ginny caressait machinalement Pattenrond ronronnant doucement sur ses genoux. Prenant son courage entre ses mains, Harry détourna son regard du feu vers celui flamboyant de la jeune fille. Harry sentit un léger bond dans sa poitrine devant les yeux tendre mais perçant de Ginny. Cependant, il ne silla pas et se lança dans des excuses maladroites :

- Je suis désolé Ginny de t'avoir dit… dans le couloir… enfin bon… tu vois…, bafouilla Harry, je ne voulais pas te causer d'ennuis.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, répondit Ginny.

- Je sais que tu ne me fais plus confiance et je m'excuse à nouveau pour notre dispute dans le hall au sujet de… enfin bon… Mais est ce qu'on peut redevenir ami comme avant ?

- Je pense que…oui ! lança-t-elle dans un large sourire à faire fondre le cœur de Harry.

- La soirée a mieux fini qu'elle n'a débuté, ironisa le jeune homme en laissant échapper un rire quelque peu nerveux.

- Harry, coupa-t-elle, pour ce que tu m'as dit dans le couloir, à propos de moi, je voulais te…

- Je comprends, répliqua-t-il rapidement ne voulant pas passer pour un crétin. Nous deux, on est juste ami…

Le sourire de Ginny s'effaça légèrement. Elle aurait voulu lui répondre qu'elle aussi elle l'aimait et qu'aucun garçon ne pouvait recevoir l'amour qu'elle portait à Harry. Qu'elle se fichait de Voldemort et qu'elle souhaitait vraiment vivre une histoire avec lui, même si elle devait la cacher à la terre entière… Peu lui importait à présent de cacher son amour malgré ses principes… Mais le « _Nous deux, on est juste ami…_ » ramena violemment Ginny à la réalité.

- D'accord… Il se fait tard, je vais allée me coucher, bonne nuit Harry.

- Bonne nuit.

- Ginny, reprit-il en l'attrapant par la main, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit… Je suis là…

- Merci, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille du beau brun et en posant un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

Quand il sentit ses lèvres au contact de sa peau, Harry voulait enlacer Ginny dans ses bras, lui avouer une nouvelle fois qu'il l'aimait de plus en plus, chaque jour qu'il passait sans elle. Mais en réalité, elle disparut dans l'escalier en colimaçon et laissa Harry, seul, près du feu mourant…


	23. Apaisement

Malgré les « _comment vas-tu, Ginny ?_ », les « _qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_ » et les « _T'es malade ?_ », le lendemain du malaise de Ginny se passa plutôt bien. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny profitaient de faire des batailles de boules de neige dans le parc et savourer une après-midi sans devoir et sans tensions. En effet, les disputes, qui avaient éclaté la semaine auparavant, semblaient n'avoir jamais exister au grand bonheur de Harry. D'ailleurs, il remarqua que Ron se précipita pour faire équipe avec elle lors de cette bataille. Harry et Ginny se regardèrent en pouffant de rire devant la scène et les bombardèrent de boules de neige sous les contestations de Ron. Celui-ci spécifiait qu'il n'avait pas donné le top départ. Comme réponse, Ginny lui envoya une grosse boule de neige en plein dans le visage. Hermione laissa échapper un rire en constatant la bouche de Ron remplie de neige. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire et contre-attaqua sa jeune sœur avec plusieurs boules de neige. Ils s'amusèrent tous les quatre dans le parc jusqu'à ce que le froid leur gèle les doigts malgré leurs gants. Le lundi matin, ils reprirent la direction des cours. Tandis que Ginny s'apprêtait à rejoindre son cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, Harry la rattrapa et lui dit :

- Le match contre Poufsouffle est après les vacances. J'ai réservé le terrain tous les soirs pour qu'on s'entraîne, tu pourras prévenir Lisa ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle.

Harry se retourna pour rejoindre Ron et Hermione, qui se dirigeaient vers les cachots. Mais Ginny l'arrêta dans sa course :

- On se retrouve à la salle commune après les cours, ainsi on pourra aller ensemble au terrain de Quidditch, d'accord ?

- Oui, répondit Harry légèrement surpris. Tu manges avec nous ce midi ?

- Désolée, je dois aller à la bibliothèque. J'ai un devoir de Métamorphose à rendre.

- D'accord. A ce soir alors…

Ginny fit un signe de la main et se dirigea vers ses amies tandis que Harry s'engouffra vers l'escalier qui menait au cachots. Le jeune homme se sentait confus. Il savait que Ginny devait rester une simple amie mais lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul avec elle, il sentait que son cœur voulait prendre les commandes de ses paroles pour dévoiler une nouvelle fois ces sentiments profonds. Mais à chaque fois, Harry jouait la prudence et s'empêchait de faire une bêtise en sortant avec Ginny. Le malaise de cette dernière lui avait révélé une chose : Voldemort avait déjà faillit enlever la vie à Ginny. Harry ne pouvait prendre le risque de la mettre dans cette atroce situation simplement par amour. Malgré tout, il arrivait de moins en moins à cacher ses sentiments et il remarquait qu'il prenait facilement Ginny par la main quand il lui parlait ou il lui ébouriffait de plus en plus sa belle chevelure rousse. Essayant de chasser Ginny de son esprit, il se concentra pour son prochain cours avec Rogue. D'ailleurs, le cours de potion se déroula comme d'habitude. Rogue trouva à nouveau une excuse pour ridiculiser Harry, celui-ci bouillonnant de rage mais Hermione essaya de le raisonner afin de calmer ses nerfs. Les rires de Malefoy amplifiaient sa rage mais Harry finit tout de même sa potion. A son grand soulagement, elle avait à peu près la même teinte que celle de Hermione. Le cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, qui suivit, fut aussi intéressant que les précédents. Le professeur Arwold abordait des sorts de défense assez complexes qui avaient pour bases les quatre éléments : le feu, l'eau, l'air et la terre. A la fin du cours, le professeur interpella Harry :

- Alors, comment as-tu trouver ce cours ? demanda-t-il.

- Excellent, monsieur ! répondit Harry en toute sincérité.

- Très bien, ajouta le professeur en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Harry. Les vacances débutant vendredi soir, je voulais te donner les horaires de tes cours particuliers que nous commencerons après Noël. Donc, nous ferons cela le lundi et mercredi soir à partir de 20h00 jusqu'à 21h30. Ainsi, après le dîner, tu te rends à ta salle commune, tu enfile ta cape d'invisibilité – Dumbledore m'as mis au courant – et tu me rejoins ici, d'accord ?

- Pas de problème. Bonne journée professeur !

- Au revoir Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qui te voulait ? demanda Ron en voyant le jeune homme à la cicatrice sortir de la salle.

- C'est pour mes cours particuliers, le professeur Arwold vient de me donner mes horaires : lundi et mercredi soir. Je devrais utiliser ma cape d'invisibilité.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Ron.

- Il y a un traître à Poudlard Ron ! murmura Hermione. Les cours de Harry doivent rester secrets !

- Ah oui…

La journée se déroula normalement. La séance d'entraînement fut intensive pour tous les membres de l'équipe. Malgré le froid, les joueurs donnaient tout leur possible pour mettre en place les différentes tactiques de Harry. Le jeudi soir, à la dernière séance d'entraînement avant les vacances, l'équipe était prête à affronter Poufsouffle à la grande joie de Harry.

- Nous allons jouer contre l'équipe de Poufsouffle le samedi après les vacances, déclara Harry à son équipe à la fin de la séance. Ils ont déjà été battu par Serdaigle et vont sûrement tout donner pour gagner ce prochain match. Cependant, nous sommes plus fort qu'eux et c'est NOUS qui remporterons le match !

- Bien dit, s'exclama Andrew Jons, un des batteurs.

- On va les battre ! s'exclama Katie Bell.

Les joueurs étaient agités par l'enthousiasme de leur future victoire et ils étaient confiants de leur réussite mais Harry se souciait tout de même du prochain match… S'il perdait, il ne l'accepterait pas… Il est le capitaine, il a une responsabilité importante envers sa maison et il veut remporter la coupe de Quidditch par amour pour ce sport…

- Harry, tu viens ?

Ginny et Ron attendaient Harry à la sortie du vestiaire tandis que tous les autres membres de l'équipe avaient déjà rejoint le château. Le lendemain sonnait la fin des cours et le retour au Terrier pendant deux semaines. Harry voulait passer un vrai Noël en compagnie de la famille Weasley et Hermione. Cependant, une petite appréhension régnait chez lui : Ginny. Bien qu'ils avaient décidé tous les deux de rester amis après son malaise, il ne pouvait imaginer aimer une autre fille qu'elle…

- Je vous retrouverez plutard, dit-il, je vais aller rendre visite à un vieil ami…

- Hagrid ? demanda Ginny.

- Oui, avec le Quidditch et les cours, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le voir énormément.

- D'accord, répondit Ron, mais n'oublie pas que tes bagages ne sont toujours pas fait !

Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient vers l'entrée du château, Harry prit la direction de la forêt interdite. A la lisière de la forêt, il voyait de la fumée s'échapper de la cabane de Hagrid. Arrivé à la porte, il frappa entraînant les aboiements habituels de Crockdur. La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître l'imposant corps du demi-géant.

- Bonsoir Harry ! Ça me manquait tes petites visites nocturnes…

Hagrid l'invita à prendre le thé accompagné de cookies durs à se casser la mâchoire. Harry bava seulement le thé en écoutant attentivement Hagrid. Il lui expliquait qu'il devait remplir plusieurs missions pour l'Ordre. Il ne dévoila pas à Harry le but de ces différentes missions mais Harry comprit que l'une d'entre elles se passait au sein de la forêt interdite. Malgré les questions du jeune homme, Hagrid ne dévoila rien de très importants. Ils parlèrent ensuite du match de Quidditch et de son balai ensorcelé. Harry expliqua que Madame Bibine lui rendrait demain, juste avant de partir au Terrier. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à discuter de Graup, le demi-frère de Hagrid.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Harry légèrement prudent.

En effet, l'année précédente, Hagrid leur avait demandé d'aller rendre quelques visites à son Graup pendant son absence. Il se souvenait de sa puissance et ne voulait en aucun cas le revoir.

- Dumbledore lui a trouvé un endroit secret dans les montagnes, au delà de la forêt. Un Grand Homme Dumbledore ! Je ne peux plus le voir si fréquemment mais apparemment il se sent mieux que dans la forêt…

D'un air nostalgique, Hagrid posa son regard vers les montagnes et se rendit compte soudain que la nuit était bien avancée.

- Harry ! rugit le demi-géant. Dépêche toi de rentrer, il est déjà tard !

Après avoir assuré qu 'il reviendrait plus souvent le voir, Harry partit en direction du château. A son grand soulagement, certains élèves bavardaient encore dans la Grande Salle. En effet à la veille des vacances, les professeurs et les préfets étaient moins stricts. Harry rejoignit la tour des Gryffondors pour faire ses bagages. Après une heure de rangement, sa malle était close, près pour le Terrier. Il descendit les escaliers en colimaçon pour rejoindre Ron et Hermione, assis près du feu. Il remarqua que ces deux amis étaient relativement proches sur le sofa et Harry ne put se retenir de rire.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Ron en s'éloignant de Hermione.

- Désolé, pouffa Harry, je pensais juste à…

Devant les mines gênées de ses deux camarades, il changea brusquement de conversation et donna des nouvelles de Hagrid. Une demi-heure plutard, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Le lendemain, l'effervescence régnait dans toute l'école. Bien que certains restaient à Poudlard, la majorité rentrait chez eux. Après un copieux petit déjeuner, les élèves prirent le chemin de la gare de Pré-au-Lard, où les attendait le Poudlard Express. Le voyage se passe relativement bien. Harry, Ron et Hermione était en compagnie de Ginny, Neville et Luna dans le wagon. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir pour rejoindre le quai de la voie 9 ¾, Harry entendit l'habituel voix traînante de Malefoy :

- Potter, tu ne devais pas censé être à Poudlard ? Maintenant que Black est mort, personne ne peut…

Harry avait fondu sur Malefoy pour lui donner un bon coup de poing tellement la rage s'était emparée de lui mais Ron s'interposa en lui disant :

- Tu vas encore avoir des ennuis, laisse tomber…

- Ahhh, s'écria Malefoy, heureusement que la famille Weasmoche est là pour te recueillir, eh oui, la vermine ramasse de la vermine…

Harry et Ron allaient réduire Malefoy en bouilli mais Crabbe et Goyle les arrêtèrent, près à leur casser la figure. Hermione et Ginny résonnèrent Ron et Harry puis quittèrent le train. A la sortie, ils virent Mr et Mrs Weasley les attendre ainsi que Lupin et Maugrey. Harry sentit en lui un certain apaisement à la vue de ce tableau et se douta que ces vacances allaient être magnifiques…


	24. Vaisselle cassée et coeur brisé

Arrivé au Terrier, Harry fut ravi de revoir la maison de la famille Weasley. Les souvenirs de l'été dernier lui sautèrent à l'esprit et surtout une chose : son rapprochement avec Ginny. Il étouffa un petit rire en pensant qu'il ne s'était jamais rendu compte, durant l'été, de ses sentiments amoureux envers la petite sœur de Ron. Harry observa discrètement Ginny. Elle était si belle à ses yeux. Il ne comprenait pas comment son charme l'avait échappé auparavant. Sa chevelure rousse tombait gracieusement sur ses épaules mais Ginny avait toujours la manie de replacer ces cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Harry aimait ces petites tâches de rousseur éparpillées sur ses joues et son nez. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait même pas mais simplement qui trouvait cela « [iMignon[/i, pensa-t-il se sentant un peu bêta ». Mais ses yeux surpassaient tout le reste. Lorsque Harry croisait son regard, il ne pouvait détourner la tête et il y plongeait comme dans un rêve. La plupart du temps, Ginny esquissait un sourire quand elle remarquait Harry baignant dans ses yeux. Ce que le jeune homme ignorait c'est que Ginny plongeait elle aussi dans le regard de Harry et nageait dans un tendre bonheur inavouable. Harry fut réveiller par les paroles de Mrs Weasley. Il détacha son regard de la jeune fille et le porta vers le jardin qui était couvert d'une épaisse couche de neige. Il remarqua des gnomes grelottant de froid courir dans la jardin à la recherche d'un abri chaud.

- Montez vos malles dans vos chambres, lança Mrs Weasley d'un ton, énergique. Ron partagera sa chambre avec Harry, quant à Hermione, tu dormiras dans la chambre de Ginny.

- Pourtant, la chambre des jumeaux n'est pas occupée, s'exclama Ron incrédule.

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'il reçut en plein visage une boule de neige entraînant les éclats de rire des personnes l'environnant.

- Fred ? George ? hurla Ron, rouge de colère.

Un nouvel éclat blanc passa devant les yeux de Harry pour atterrir sur la figure honteuse de Ron.

- Je pense que ça veut dire oui, grogna Maugrey étouffant un léger rire. Ce n'est pas le moment des plaisanteries. Les Mangemorts peuvent être n'importe tout et essentiellement où se trouve Harry.

Tandis que les jumeaux sortaient de leur cachette, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Harry hormis l'œil magique de Maugrey bougeant dans tous les sens.

- Pourquoi faîtes-vous ces têtes ? s'écria Fred en tapant dans les mains. C'est Noël, les vacances, le bonheur quoi !

- Vous avez complètement raison, déclara Tonks, maintenant tout le monde rentre, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'ai froid !

Ainsi, les Weasley, Maugrey, Hermione et Harry se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Le jeune homme se sentait mal à l'aise des paroles de l'ex Auror. Même si la famille Weasley l'accueillait à bras ouvert, Harry menait continuellement un risque aux personnes l'entourant. Cependant, le jeune homme ne voulait pas à nouveau se renfermer sur lui-même et il savait que Fol Œil était toujours maladroit dans ses paroles. Soudain, il sentit un coup dans les côtes le tirant de ses sombres pensées. C'était Hermione. Surpris, il la regarda et remarqua qu'elle faisait un léger signe de tête en direction de derrière. Se retournant discrètement, il aperçut Lupin poser son manteau sur les épaules Nymphadora. Harry allait ouvrir la bouche quand le coude de Hermione rencontra à nouveau ses côtes, douloureusement… Ils échangèrent tous les deux un sourire complice et s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur de la maison tandis que Lupin et Tonks prenaient tout leur temps pour rejoindre l'entrée. Quelques minutes plutard, chacun aidait pour mettre la table ou préparer le repas. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui parlait avec Ron. Ce dernier lui marmonnait que les boules de neige avaient du le défigurer mais Hermione lui assurait que son visage était toujours aussi mignon. Le teint de Ron reprit une couleur rouge vive et remercia Hermione de ce compliment. Ron et Hermione se chamaillait de moins en moins au grand bonheur des nerfs de Harry. Bien sûr, quelques petites disputes éclataient de temps à autre mais sans gravité. Harry espérait que si ces deux amis sortiraient ensemble, ils ne l'oublieraient pas… En réalité, il souhait leur bonheur d'être enfin ensemble mais il avait la hantise de s'effacer face à l'amour que se portait Ron et Hermione. A nouveau, une voix le tira de ses pensées.

- Vous ne devriez pas être au Chemin de Traverse, dans votre boutique ? demanda Ginny en posant les verres sur la table.

- Étant patrons de la boutique, nous avons engagé plus de personnel pour nous offrir des vacances bien méritées, n'est-ce pas Fred ?

- Exact George. Les affaires fonctionnent parfaitement bien et nos acheteurs s'échelonnent du petit garçon de trois ans pour des friandises au sorcier de soixante-dix-sept ans pour des Chapeau'x Protection.

- Chapeau'x Protection ? répéta Ginny qui s'assit sur les genoux de George.

- En effet, répondit ce dernier, ce sont des chapeaux permettant une protection contre des sorts minimes…

Alors que George expliquait le principe de cette nouvelle invention sous les regards de Ginny, Hermione et Ron, Harry préféra aller discuter avec Lupin qui avait l'air épuiser et portant toujours des vêtements miteux.

- Oh Harry, s'exclama Lupin en pliant la Gazette qui lisait, je suis désolé de n'avoir donné aucune nouvelle. Comme tu dois te douter, j'étais en mission pour l'Ordre et je ne pouvais t'envoyer des hiboux sans émettre de soupçons. Mais je te promets de t'en envoyer dans les semaines qui suivent les vacances.

- Ne vous sentez pas obliger, je sais que vous êtes très occupés par l'Ordre, ajouta Harry. Mais… Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant… De l'intrusion de Queudver…

- Dumbledore m'a mis au courant, répondit Lupin d'une voix morne. Je me méfie de ce petit manège de Peter. Tout ça ne me plaît guère. Nous avons suffisamment de travail en dehors de Poudlard. Les Mangemorts essayent d'amadouer le plus de sorciers possible en les intimidant. Heureusement, nous arrivons à recruter des membres pour l'Ordre ainsi notre réseau s'étend pour arrêter Voldemort et ses fidèles dans leur folie meurtrière. Heureusement, Albus surveille Poudlard. Toutes les personnes se trouvant dans l'école sont bien plus en sécurité que chez eux. Mais l'intrusion de Peter me semble très étrange… Venir sous le nez de Dumbledore…

- Il y a un traître à Poudlard, coupa Harry en espérant avoir une oreille compréhensive, et je pense que c'est…

- Tu penses que c'est Rogue, termina machinalement Lupin, mais ce n'est pas lui.

Harry se renfrogna ne comprenant pas l'attitude du vieil ami de son père. Rogue le haïssait et il avait fait parti des Mangemorts. Même s'il espionnait Voldemort pour le compte de l'Ordre d'après tout le monde, il pouvait évidemment faire l'inverse et être le traître de Poudlard. Préférant changer de conversation, Harry demanda :

- Tu connais bien le professeur Arwold ?

- Lens Arwold était un ami de James. C'est ainsi que je l'ai connu. Un homme très sympathique si mes souvenirs sont bons. Il possède le poste de défense contre les forces du Mal, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui et…

Harry se souvînt soudain où il avait vu le professeur Arwold avant la rentrée. Lors du dîner de la répartition, Harry savait que son visage ne lui était pas inconnu. Intrigué, il allait en parler avec Lupin mais Mrs Weasley pria de venir à table. Harry préféra en discuter tranquillement avec Lupin après le dîner alors que plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans sa tête à propos de cette révélation tardive.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas dormir avec Harry, grogna la voix de Ron en mangeant une saucisse, mais il reste encore une chambre de libre, celle de Percy.

Un bruit de vaisselle cassée retentit dans la pièce entraînant les regards se porter sur une Mrs Weasley toute tremblante. Harry constata la pâleur inquiétante du visage de la mère de Ron, habituellement rougi par sa nervosité continuelle. Elle semblait avoir perdu tous ses moyens et n'utilisa même pas la magie pour nettoyer les débris. Heureusement, Tonks lui vînt en aide :

- Laissez, souffla amicalement Tonks en lançant un sortilège de Disparition.

Harry observa les jumeaux et Mr Weasley alors que Tonks distribuait le reste des plats. Leurs visages palissaient étrangement mais ils contractèrent leur mâchoire jusqu'à faire apparaître une veine sur le cou comme chez l'Oncle Vernon. Moins impressionnante que chez le chef de famille du 4, Privet Drive, Harry sentait une étrange colère montée en eux.

- Maman… commença Ron inquiet.

- Bill vient passer Noël avec nous, s'exclama Mr. Weasley en essayant de prendre un ton jovial malgré la palpitation de sa veine sur le cou, et il prend donc [i_la chambre[/i_.

- Pourquoi maman a… insista Ron ne comprenant toujours pas le message.

- On en parlera une [i_autre[/i_ fois, marmonna sarcastiquement George.

Lupin et Maugrey ne s'attardèrent pas à ce flottement et reprirent leur conversation à propos de Mondingus qui s'était encore fourré dans une affaire douteuse. Le calme repeupla les esprits mais Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent en se posant la même question : « [i. D'après les comportements des jumeux et de Mr Weasley, ils préférèrent rester silencieux sur le sujet malgré leur curiosité. Hormis ce petit incident, le déjeuner se passa relativement bien. Maugrey, Mr Weasley et Lupin discutaient de des agissement de Scrimgeour sur la population magique. Harry comprit rapidement qu'il était plus efficace que Fudge mais il semblait que Maugrey ne l'appréciait pas énormément. Le premier ministre essayait de calmer la population magique par de nombreux articles de la Gazette. A la fin du repas, les jumeaux, Ginny et Hermione essuyaient la vaisselle pendant que Mrs Weasley donnait des conseils de cuisine à Tonks. Lupin se retrouvant seul, Harry décida d'aller lui parler du professeur Arwold. Il proposa d'aller discuter dehors pour être à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Se dirigeant vers le jardin, Ginny aperçut Harry et Lupin sortir.

- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? demanda Lupin.

- Le professeur Arwold. Lens Arwold.

- Que veux-tu savoir Harry ?

- Est ce que… Fait-il… enfin…, bredouilla-t-il, il faisait parti de l'Ordre… au temps de mon père et de ma mère ?

Harry venait de se rappeler de la photo que lui avait montré Fol Œil, une année auparavant. Dans ces souvenir, le Lens Arwold était très jeune sur la photo. Mais il était pratiquement sûr que c'était lui.

- En effet,approuva Lupin, il était dans l'Ordre…

- Et maintenant ?

- Non.

Harry semblait intrigué. Durant le repas, il avait pensé que Dumbledore voulait le faire surveiller par un membre de l'Ordre en donnant des cours particuliers avec le professeur Arwold.

- Pourquoi ?

Lupin poussa un long et triste soupir puis reprit :

- Ton père, ta mère, Sirius – une pointe se fit sentir dans la poitrine de Harry – Peter et moi souhaitions combattre Voldemort et ses fidèles. Lens était un courageux jeune homme et rentra dans l'Ordre, en compagnie de Lybie.

- Lybie ?

- Sa fiancée… Peu de temps avant la mort de tes parents, elle était partie en mission pour récolter des informations sur les prochaines cibles de Voldemort. Malheureusement, elle n'en revînt jamais…

- Elle est… morte ? s'exclama Harry avec un regard d'effroi.

- Un puissant Mangemort lui fit subir les sortilèges impardonnables successivement jusqu'à l'Avada Kadavra.

Harry faillit laisser échapper un cri d'indignation mélangée d'horreur. Il imaginait la souffrance de la pauvre femme en étant exposer aux sortilèges de l'Impérium, Doloris et de l'Avada Kedavra…

- Comment savez-vous ce-ci ? demanda Harry abasoudi.

- Lens était là.

- Quoi ?

- Il était venu l'aider dans sa mission, elle était tombée dans un guet-apens. Pendant qu'il se battait contre un autre Mangemort, il voyait sa femme subir les sortilèges jusqu'à l'Avada Kedavra. Il ne s'en est jamais totalement remis. L'amour, que se portaient tes parents, était extrêmement fort comme Lens et Lybie…

Harry se sentait très mal. « [i_Pourquoi tant de haine, tant de déchirure, tant de peine ?[/i _pensa-t-il ». Il ne pouvait comprendre la souffrance du professeur Arwold. D'ailleurs, ce dernier la cachait par sa joie continuelle. A contre cœur, il pensa à Ginny. Si un jour il voyait quelqu'un s'en prendre à elle, il en deviendrait fou. Son professeur avait vu sa bien aimé contrôler par un Mangemort, puis souffrir de douleurs inimaginables et enfin mourir. Perdu dans ses pensées, il vit Tonks surgir de la cuisine en courant vers Lupin.

- Remus, les Mangemorts sont à nouveau en mouvement. Il faut qu'on aille à Londres sur le champ, ils préparent un mauvais coup.

- D'accord. Harry, dit-il en se tournant vers lui, reste discret sur notre conversation. Prends bien soin de toi, on se voit à Noël.

Arthur Weasley, Maugrey, Nymphodra et Lupin transplanèrent quelques secondes plutard laissant Harry seul dans la jardin. Tonks avait laissé la porte ouverte dans la précipitation et Harry pouvait voir Ginny s'amuser avec ses frères sous les cris de leur mère. Les rires des jumeaux donnaient l'impression de sons éternels mais Voldemort pouvait à tout moment les cesser d'un simple [iEndoloris[/i et les transformer en hurlement. Alors qu'il observait Ginny, elle se retourna et ils se regardèrent.

Le sourire de Ginny s'effaça à la vue de Harry. Elle comprit qu'il n'allait pas bien, qu'il était malheureux. Pourquoi ? Elle l'ignorait, mais elle ne pouvait le voir souffrir. Indifférent au bruit et au froid, elle sortit de la pièce, ferma la porte et se dirigea vers Harry. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle plongea dans ses yeux verts. Elle se sentait enivrer de toute la mélancolie qui animait le corps de Harry et elle n'acceptait pas de le voir si triste. Elle savait qu'il se faisait trop de soucis et elle voulait à tout prix le réconforter. N'écoutant que son cœur, elle posa ses mains dans celle de Harry. Celui-ci ne bougea pas comme hypnotiser par le regard de la jeune fille. Elle sentit les mains froides du jeunes homme et les serra délicatement dans ses paumes pour les réchauffer. Elle s'avança si près de Harry qu'elle pouvait discerner tous les traits de son tendre visage. Soudain, toutes les barrières, qui s'étaient fermées dans son cœur pour cacher ses sentiments, volèrent en éclat et elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de Harry…


	25. Tristement perdu

Le froid enveloppait le corps d'Harry sous les nuages neigeux cachant les rayons du Soleil. Sa discussion avec Lupin le laissait pétrifier devant l'atroce scène qu'avait vu son professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal quelques années auparavant. Sa fiancée était morte sous ses yeux et dans d'atroces souffrances qui horrifiaient Harry. Malgré son esprit confus, il aperçut Ginny s'avancer vers lui. Même s'il ressentait énormément de sentiments pour elle, il préférait les cacher au plus profond de lui-même pour la survie de sa bien-aimé. La perdre était impensable. Il observait sa bien aimé dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait sans détourner et sentit ses mains chaudes se blottirent dans les siennes. Il aurait tout donner pour l'embrasser dans un moment pareil. Ses yeux plongés dans les siens, il croyait se trouver dans un rêve. Mais la réalité ne permettait pas de rêver. Et le réalité, c'était Voldemort. Soudain, une chaleur enivrante l'envahit de sa bouche pour parcourir tout son corps. Il s'échappa de ses pensées malheureuses et découvrit qu'il scellait un baiser avec la petite sœur de Ron. Leurs mains jointes, Harry et Ginny s'embrassaient sous les flocons à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Le jeune homme libéra une de ses mains pour la poser sur la joue de Ginny et la glissa doucement dans son cou mais son geste s'interrompit brusquement. S'il n'avait écouté que son cœur, Harry aurait pu rester des heures sous le charme de la jeune fille. Mais il s'était promis de ne pas la faire souffrir. Il se dégagea doucement de son étreinte et lui murmura :

- Je ne peux pas…

Sa voix était faible, comme si les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Son cœur criait « [iJe t'aime ! Je t'aime ![/i » mais elle passait au silence face à l'esprit de Harry qui prônait la vigilance. Il devait se résoudre à arrêter ce baiser passionné où Ginny connaîtrait peut-être le même sort que Lybie et lui, du professeur Arwold. Harry remarqua les yeux de Ginny parsemés de larmes et le cœur du jeune homme sembla se briser devant cette tristesse indomptable. Il la faisait souffrir alors qu'il souhaitait simplement son bonheur. Malgré les larmes, Ginny lui souriait :

- Je le sais… répondit-elle en essayant de ne pas dévoiler l'émotion qui s'emparait d'elle. Tu étais si triste, j'ai voulu te réconforter tout simplement et…

Ses larmes se détachèrent et ruisselèrent sur ces joues. Harry les essuya délicatement avec sa son pouce. Au contact de sa peau, il ressentit en lui un désir si fort de la réconforter comme elle venait de le faire. Il était à quelques centimètres de la jeune rouquine. Il pouvait contempler son tendre visage pris d'innocence. Ne pouvant plus résister, il s'approcha d'elle et caressa son visage… Brusquement, comme si son esprit sentit qu'il allait à nouveau céder à son cœur, une image apparut dans sa tête : celle de Ginny dans un de ses cauchemars, pâle, triste et sans vie. Il recula brusquement et ouvrit la bouche dont aucun son ne sortit. Ginny comprit à ce moment là qu'il avait pris sa décision.

- D'accord, souffla-t-elle.

Elle esquissa un sourire qui se tordait de peine et se retourna pour rentrer discrètement dans la maison. Le jeune homme savait qu'elle pleurait même si elle était dos à lui. Harry s'en voulait depuis longtemps d'aimer Ginny sans pouvoir le lui faire partager. A cet instant, il devait soit la rattraper pour vivre leur histoire d'amour ou la laisser rentrer dans la maison pour enfouir leur amour à néant.

Elle ferma la porte.

Il venait de mettre à terme les espoirs d'une histoire entre eux.

Elle le savait.

Il le savait.

- HARRY !

Le cri d'Hermione retentit plusieurs secondes dans sa tête avant qu'il comprenne qu'elle était juste devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors tout seul ?

- Je…

A cet instant, aucun mot ne pouvait expliquer ce qu'il ressentait. Pourtant, il n'avait que seize ans. Un amour à cet âge est-il simplement une étape de la vie d'adolescent qui s'efface rapidement avec le temps ? Ces sentiments qu'il ressentait envers Ginny étaient-ils superficiels ? Quand il se souviendrait de cette période de sa vie dix ans plutard, rigolera-t-il devant cette histoire d'amour entre jeunes adolescents ? Non. Il le savait. Il le sentait. Il n'oublierait jamais Ginny. Bien que de nombreux adultes le jugeraient trop romantique pour une amourette de son âge, Harry connaissait son cœur et la description des sentiments, qu'il portait à Ginny, n'était pas celle d'une simple amourette.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Hermione d'une voix douce.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, répondit-il d'un ton brusque. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Hermione fit abstraction du ton de Harry et le prit par la manche en lui disant :

- Nous allons défaire nos valises, puis nous pensions aller voir discrètement les jumeaux pour savoir ce qui s'est passé avec Percy…

- Ah oui, grogna Harry, Percy… Au fait, quand est-ce que Bill arrive ?

- D'après Mrs. Weasley, il arrivera dans deux jours. Les Gobelins sont de moins en moins coopératifs depuis le retour de Voldemort, expliqua-t-elle.

Hermione observait son ami sans rajouter un mot. Elle n'osait pas lui faire la morale car elle se doutait que Harry avait repoussé Ginny. Hermione avait remarqué les larmes de la jeune rouquine quand elle était rentrée dans la maison. Hermione aurait voulu secouer Harry et lui dire qu'il faisait une énorme bêtise en cachant ses sentiments. Harry serait plus fort avec Gini ses côtés. Il serait d'ailleurs moins malheureux. Elle était d'accord avec le jeune homme sur le risque qu'encourait Ginny face à Voldemort. Mais… Hermione préféra ne plus penser son discours, de peur de déballer son avis à un Harry énervé et abattu. Elle attendrait le bon moment pour lui en parler. Hermione se dirigea vers la chambre de Ginny tandis que Harry rentrait dans celle de Ron.

- Dommage qu'on n'ait pas le droit à l'usage de la magie, s'écria Ron furieux de se comporter comme un Moldu. En deux, trois coups de baguette, tout ceci serait rangé.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Harry mais s'effaça aussitôt quand il repensa à Ginny. Harry secoua la tête dans l'espoir de ne plus voir Ginny fermer la porte du jardin comme si elle sonnait la fin de leur histoire…

Ron et Harry rangèrent leurs affaires tout en bavardant de l'Ordre, de Percy et du professeur Arwold.

- Il a vu sa fiancée mourir sous ses yeux ? répéta Ron effrayé.

- Oui.

Soudain, les jumeaux débarquèrent dans la chambre en compagnie d'Hermione et Ginny. Harry croisa le regard de cette dernière et elle lui offrit un sourire en retour comme pour le réconforter mais elle tourna rapidement la tête vers ses frères. Le cœur d'Harry se serra. Ginny lui montrait à quel point elle l'aimait : elle ne voulait pas le faire culpabiliser. « [iSi ce n'est pas du vrai amour ça,[/i murmura une voix dans sa tête. »

- Bon, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Percy alors ? demanda Ron anxieux avec une légère pointe d'excitation.

- C'est un crétin, répondit Fred en donnant des bonbons aux filles.

- On le savait déjà, marmonna Ron. Mais qu'a-t-il fait ?

- Tu leur racontes George ? demanda Fred.

- D'accord… Vous vous rappelez de Pénélope Dauclaire ?

- La petite amie de Percy à Poudlard ? questionna Hermione surprise.

- Ouais, répondit George. Ils vont se marier…

- Quoi ? crièrent en cœur Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

- Chut ! souffla Fred. Maman ne veut pas qu'on en parle…

- Normal… marmonna George.

- Et puis ils se sont simplement fiancés, reprit Fred. Le mariage n'est pas encore prononcé.

- Mais pourquoi maman est si… nerveuse ? demanda Ginny en évitant soigneusement le regard de Harry. Je suis d'accord qu'on peut être relativement choqué, mais bon…

- Le vrai problème, enchaîna George, c'est que cet imbécile de Percy n'avait pas avertit les parents… Ils ont appris la nouvelle grâce à un collègue de papa, il y a deux semaines. Papa n'a évidemment pas apprécié l'attitude de son fils mais il n'en fait pas cas. Tandis que maman…

Les jumeaux se regardèrent la mine grave puis Fred continua :

- Elle n'accepte pas que son propre fils la rejette ainsi. Pénélope a pris contact avec maman pour s'excuser. Percy lui avait omis qu'il ne les avait pas mis au courant. Elle était assez confuse et l'a convié au mariage quand il aura lie Cependant, Percy a envoyé un hibou aux parents où il s'expliquait… George imita Percy en gonflant son torse grotesquement : « [i».

Tous les six demeurèrent silencieux pendant quelques instants. Harry était réellement déçu de l'attitude de Percy, même s'il ne l'avait jamais tellement apprécié. Il éprouvait de la peine pour la famille Weasley.

- A table ! hurla la voix de Mrs Weasley de l'étage inférieur.

En effet, l'heure du dîner avait déjà sonné pendant que la nuit enveloppait déjà la maison. En l'espace d'une journée, Harry avait découvert l'histoire de Lens et Lybie, rompu définitivement avec Ginny et attesta une nouvelle fois de l'égoïsme de Percy. Les jours suivant leur arrivée, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny décorèrent le Terrier aux couleurs de Noël. Quand il faisait beau, ils sortaient jouer au Quidditch en compagnie des jumeaux. Bill était arrivé le lundi soir et Noël était le vendredi. Des membres de l'Ordre passaient par le Terrier : Lupin, Tonks et Maugrey. Mrs Weasley les invitèrent tous les trois à passer la veillée de Noël chez eux, à la grande joie de Harry. Ce dernier appréciait ces vacances avec la famille Weasley et Hermione. Cependant, la relation qu'il entretenait avec Ginny était quelque peu froide. « [iNormal[/i, pensa-t-il tristement ». Hermione ne lui parla toujours pas de son point de vue attendant le meilleur moment pour recoller les morceaux entre Ginny et Harry. Le vingt-quatre au soir, la fête était au rendez-vous au Terrier. Mrs Weasley et Tonks s'occupaient des fourneaux tandis que les jumeaux s'amusaient avec Ginny en lui montrant leurs dernières inventions. Maugrey observait la scène avec un sourire tordu causé par ces multiples cicatrices. Bill, Lupin et Mr Weasley discutaient encore et toujours de l'Ordre et des dernières nouvelles à propos de Voldemort et ses fidèles Mangemorts. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'entretenaient, discrètement, sur le couple Percy et Pénélope.

- Comment peut-elle rester avec un crétin pareil ? s'indigna Ron.

- Elle est amoureuse…. souffla Hermione. Les sentiments, ça ne s'invente pas !

- Mouais, grogna Ron écœuré.

Tout à coup, une balle de couleur jaune frappa la tempe de Ron colorant le point d'impact de jaune canari.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

Les rires s'intensifièrent en voyant Ron viré au jaune.

- Ce sont des Ballocoloris, expliqua Fred. Nous trouvions que jouer à la balle était lassant. Ainsi, nous avons ensorcelé des balles pour qu'elles colorent leurs victimes de leur couleur. Amusant, tu ne trouves pas Ron ?

Tandis que Ron était partagé entre la colère et le rire, Hermione et Harry se retrouvèrent tous les deux, face à face. Harry buvait son verre de Bièraubeurre quand Hermione lui demanda :

- Alors, avec Ginny ?

Le jeune homme faillit s'étrangler sous la surprise.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Avec Ginny ? Vous en êtes où ?

- Mais entre nous il n'y a…

Harry voulait trouver une excuse pour éviter la conversation. De toute façon, maintenant, c'était fini… Cependant, au fond de lui, il souhaitait se confesser à Hermione. Il se sentait mal depuis son arrivée au Terrier. Ne pouvant parler à Ron, il commença à raconter discrètement sa discussion avec Ginny. A la fin de son récit, Hermione lui dit d'une voix douce :

- Écoute, je ne veux pas paraître insensible ni brutale mais Ginny, qu'elle soit ta petite amie ou ton amie, elle est en danger, elle est contre Voldemort !

- Oui, mais une petite amie signifie qu'elle est la personne à qui je tiens le plus !

- Sache simplement que même si tu ne sors pas avec Ginny, Voldemort sera au courant de tes sentiments pour elle.

- Je… Elle…

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Voldemort avait tellement d'espions vicieux, de puissants pouvoirs pour pénétrer l'esprit, qu'Harry ne pouvait que confirmer les paroles d'Hermione.  
Il détourna la tête pour admirer Ginny rire aux éclats. Elle resplendissait de bonheur. Ses cheveux roux tombaient sur ces épaules comme de l'eau coulant d'une cascade. Elle était si belle avec son visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur. Que pouvait-il faire ? Être avec elle et la soumettre à davantage de risques mortels ou rester de simple ami malgré la passion qui dévorait leur cœur.

- Ça passera, marmonna Harry à l'adresse d'Hermione. Elle m'oubliera… Elle n'a que quinze ans.

- Peut-être, chuchota-t-elle, mais elle tient tellement à toi Harry… Si tu veux qu'elle soit heureuse, avoue tes sentiments, cache les au monde extérieur si tu le souhaites, mais pas à Ginny… Elle ne le mérite pas…

- Elle ne me mérite pas ! s'exclama-t-il.

Tout le monde le regardait légèrement étonné. Il murmura un vague « [idésolé[/i » avec des joues légèrement empourprées tandis que les autres reprenaient leurs conversations.

- Harry, crois-moi…

- C'est à cause de moi qu'elle a été dans la Chambre des Secrets. C'est à cause de moi qu'elle doit prendre sa potion pour ne pas avoir de malaises. C'est à cause de moi que…

Ces yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Il se rendait compte du mal qu'il avait fait à Ginny seulement parce qu'il existait. Il voulait s'enfuir loin d'ici, loin du mal qu'il avait causé… Il partit discrètement de la table pour aller prendre l'air.

- Attention ! s'écria Maugrey. Les Mangemorts sont en mouvement, même à la veille de Noël. Ne t'éloigne pas !

- Ouais, ouais… lança un Harry malheureux et perdu.


	26. Problèmes de coeur et sortie nocturne

Le vent glacial frappait violemment le visage de Harry. La neige se répandait sur le sol depuis le début d'après-midi recouvrant le jardin d'une couverture blanche. Des traces de pas semblaient fossiliser dans la neige comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Malgré le froid, Harry se plaça dos au mur en essayant de vider son esprit. Mais à cet instant, Hermione sortit de la maison en enroulant une écharpe autour de son cou et ses cheveux ébouriffés se virent coiffer d'un bonnet tricoté par Mrs Weasley. Ses joues rosirent légèrement au contact du froid mais elle esquissa un sourire en direction de Harry et s'approcha de lui. Elle savait que le moment était venu de lui parler sincèrement en tant qu'amie. Elle voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il devait arrêter de se reprocher d'être lui, la cible principale de Voldemort. « _C'était un fait_, admit Hermione en pensée, _mais sa vie lui appartenait, pas à Voldemort. Ou du moins pas encore… termina-t-elle tristement_ ».

- Pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi ? demanda Hermione en s'appuyant contre le mur.

- A cause de moi, mes parents sont morts, Sirius est mort… Qui est le prochain ? Toi ? Ron ? Ginny ?

Harry imagina ses amis mourir devant ses yeux comme Libye, la fiancée de son professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. Il ne pouvait admettre le danger qui touchait ses proches juste par sa faute. Hermione respira profondément et déclara d'un ton neutre :

- La période que nous traversons est très difficile, je te l'accorde. La perte d'un être cher est imminent avec le retour de Voldemort. Mais nous devons rester unis ! En t'éloignant de Ginny, tu seras moins fort. Et puis, qu'elle soit ami avec toi ou non, que Ron et moi soyons amis avec toi ou non, nous sommes tous contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous connaissons les risques et nous ne t'abandonnerons jamais. Ginny ne t'abandonnera jamais Harry ! Et rappelle toi des paroles de Dumbledore : l'arme pour vaincre Voldemort est le pouvoir de l'amour que tu détiens ! Sans moi, Ron, tes proches et Ginny, tu ne peux pas vaincre Voldemort ! Nous avons besoin de toi pour réduire à néant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu es notre seul espoir Harry. Mais tu as besoin de nous pour ne pas échouer…

Harry se sentit troublé par Hermione. Il venait de comprendre son erreur. Alors qu'il souhaitait s'éloigner de ses amis pour leur sécurité, indirectement il les mettait en danger car sans eux, il ne serait jamais assez fort pour vaincre son ennemi.

- Et de toute façon, renchérit Hermione avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, même si tu ne partage pas ton amour avec Ginny, Voldemort sera tôt ou tard au courant des sentiments que tu portes à Ginny. Alors ne laisse pas cet assassin dicter ton cœur et profite d'être avec elle.

Hermione donna une tape amicale à Harry puis le serra dans ses bras en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

- Je sais que tu te fais du soucis pour nous par rapport à Voldemort. Nous connaissons la prophétie et nous ne pouvons imaginer un centième de ce que tu ressens. Mais nous sommes sûrs d'une chose : nous resterons à tes côtés quoiqu'il arrive.

Hermione lâcha son emprise amicale et lui adressa un grand sourire. Harry se sentait idiot de s'être torturer l'esprit pour se détacher de ses amis. Il ne pouvait être seul comme l'est Voldemort. Il avait besoin d'eux. Il avait besoin de Ginny. Mais soudain une pensée assombrit son esprit. Quelques jours auparavant il repoussait les avances de la jeune rouquine. Comment pouvait-il se rattraper ? Comment s'y prendre ? Il pensait que tous ses espoirs, d'être un jour avec elle, s'étaient envolés. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à la manière de s'y prendre, Hermione l'invita à rentrer à nouveau dans la maison pour retrouver la convivialité de la veillée de Noël. Harry s'assit sur le canapé en écoutant Bill raconter une légende sur les Gobelins pendant que Fred et George montraient à Tonks un Gel-Plat pour qu'aucune vaisselle ne se brise sur le sol même en porcelaine. Hermione se plaça près de Ron mais ce dernier se décala pour se rapprocher de Bill « _afin de mieux entendre_, assura-t-il en regardant à peine la jeune fille ». Hermione sembla déçue du comportement de son ami et préféra lire un livre, bien qu'elle lançait des regards en biais vers Ron. Quant à Ginny, elle caressait tendrement Pattenrond ronronnant sur ses genoux. Harry lui adressa un sourire timide avec la peur de ne recevoir aucune réponse à son geste mais Ginny lui rendit un de ses plus beaux sourires et reporta son attention sur l'histoire racontée par son frère. Harry ne savait pas comment rattraper sa maladresse des jours passés et son ventre se serrait à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard de la rouquine.  
Vers une heure du matin, Lupin, Tonks et Maugrey prirent congés et souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à tous. Ensuite, ils disparurent dans la nuit laissant seulement leurs traces de pas dans la neige. Bill et Ginny montèrent se coucher alors que les jumeaux rentraient au Chemin de Traverse car ils devaient ouvrir exceptionnellement demain matin la boutique. Ainsi, Harry dormirait dans l'ancienne chambre de Fred et George. Alors qu'il ne restait plus que Ron, Hermione, Mr et Mrs Weasley dans le salon, Harry rejoignit la chambre à coucher. Quand il rentra dans la pièce, il remarqua les traces présents sur les murs sans doute causées par des expériences farceuses. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le lit, il entendit la porte se fermer et sentit une main se refermer sur sa bouche l'empêchant d'émettre un son audible. Une voix murmura à son oreille « _chuuuuut_. Harry reconnut immédiatement son timbre doux et piquant ainsi que le souffle chaud se répandant le long de sa nuque. Le contact de la main de la jeune fille sur sa bouche enivrait étrangement le jeune homme. Sa peau blanche était douce comme de la soie et une odeur de fruit printanier laissait entrevoir le parfum de Ginny. Elle fit pivoter le corps du jeune homme en plaquant toujours sa main mais Harry restait silencieux devant le visage de la jeune fille.

- Ne m'interrompt pas, chuchota la rouquine en libérant la bouche de Harry, et surtout ne fais pas de bruit.

Harry secoua la tête, abasourdi par la situation.

- Je sais que tu veux me protéger de Voldemort et que ton rêve, peut-être prémonitoire à propos de moi, t'inquiète mais ne crois pas que je suis le genre de fille à laisser mourir une histoire d'amour avec le garçon qui obnubile mes pensées depuis plusieurs années. Je sais que tu es têtu et que tu veux toujours faire passer les autres avant toi mais sache que moi aussi je peux être autant têtu ! Je connais les dangers si nous décidons d'être ensemble mais à quoi bon de vivre une vie si on ne la vie pas. Dans tous les cas, je veux vivre quelque chose avec toi Monsieur Harry James Potter et ce n'est pas Voldemort qui va m'en empêcher.

Elle continuait de murmurer pour ne pas trahir sa présence dans la pièce mais le ton de sa voix s'adoucit.

- Harry, je me sens si bien avec toi. Certaines personnes pourraient me rigoler au nez si je leur décrivais tous les sentiments et toutes les sensations que je ressens dès que tu es près de moi. Il me traiterait sans doute de gamine ne connaissant rien à l'amour. Mais au fond de moi, une flamme m'anime lorsque je croise ton regard, mon cœur se serre au moindre frôlement de ta peau contre la mienne, tes baisers réchauffent mon corps comme aucun feu aussi grand soit-il. Je ne veux plus être séparer de toi… Si tu veux vraiment me protéger, j'accepterai de cacher notre amour aux autres mais je t'en supplie, ne me le cache plus à moi.

Des larmes ruisselaient doucement sur les joues de Ginny mais elle regardait toujours le jeune homme dans ses beaux yeux verts. Sa voix laissait transparaître une douleur depuis longtemps cachée et refoulée. Elle dévoilait à Harry ce qui la rongeait depuis des jours, des semaines, des mois… Elle se rendait compte du bien de cette délivrance mais également de la difficulté à dévoiler ses plus profonds sentiments à quelqu'un d'autre que son âme. Elle prit une légère aspiration pour se donner du courage et approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Harry :

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et s'éloigna doucement du visage de Harry mais ce dernier l'embrassa passionnément en posant sa main sur la nuque de Ginny pour l'empêcher de se dégager de son étreinte amoureuse. La jeune fille n'aurait même pas eu idée de rompre le baiser qu'elle partageait avec lui Harry et elle se sentit d'une légèreté dans les bras de son bien aimé. Harry ne pouvait demander une pareille révélation des sentiments de Ginny son égard. Il se confortait dans l'idée qu'elle connaissait les dangers de leur amour et qu'elle les acceptait. Harry croyait vivre un rêve éveillé. Ginny et lui pouvaient enfin vivre leur histoire ! Il se dégagea doucement d'elle et prient ses mains pour ne pas perdre le doux contact de sa peau innocente.

- Je t'aime aussi Ginny, murmura-t-il en lui offrant un large sourire. Je ne veux plus te cacher mes sentiments mais je préfère qu'on reste discret sur notre relation ici et à Poudlard. Il serait préférable que Voldemort apprenne notre relation le plus tard possible. Le traître, qui se trouve à l'école, peut à tout moment lui révéler si on dévoile aux grands jours ton importance à mes yeux. Je sais que la situation ne sera pas toujours facile mais on doit quand même rester prudent.

Ginny esquissa un sourire suivi d'un hochement de tête. Elle était d'accord de cacher leur relation aux yeux des autres du moment qu'elle pouvait être avec Harry. Ginny lui offrit un nouveau baiser puis ajouta :

- Je devrais rejoindre ma chambre. J'espère que Hermione n'est pas partie dormir entre temps car elle me posera plein de questions. De toute façon, elle le devinera d'ici quelques jours surtout que tu lui as parlé tout à l'heure. Et pour Ron, on lui en parlera ou pas ?

Harry ne savait pas quoi lui répondre car il redoutait la réaction de son meilleur ami. Il se rappelait de la dispute dans le Poudlard Express entre Ron et Ginny à propos de Dean et il ne voulait pas choisir entre sa profonde amitié avec Ron et son amour avec la sœur de ce dernier. Ainsi, il répondit simplement :

- On verra ça plutard. S'il le découvre, on avisera.

Ginny ne semblait pas convaincue mais elle devait se dépêcher de rejoindre sa chambre. Harry sortit en premier de la pièce pour voir si personne ne pouvait remarquer la jeune rouquine. Apparemment, ils ne restaient plus personne dans le salon. Harry fit signe à Ginny que la voie était libre. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre l'escalier et Harry rentré de nouveau dans la chambre, ils s'immobilisèrent au son d'une voix. C'était celle de Hermione. Elle venait du rez-de-chaussée.

- En réalité, tu as peur d'avouer tes sentiments ! Tu te voiles la face mon cher Ronald Weasley Et j'en ai vraiment marre de faire des efforts pour toi avec rien en retour !

Hermione s'énervait à mi-voix pour ne pas réveiller toute la maison car Mr et Mrs Weasley avaient du rejoindre leur chambre. Mais Harry se doutait que si elle avait pu s'exprimer librement, les murs auraient tremblés.

- Et qui te dit que mes sentiments se portent vers toi ! siffla Ron entre ses dents pour blesser la jeune fille.

Harry aurait parié que Hermione fondrait en larmes après les paroles assassines de Ron mais aucun son de sanglotement ne brisa le silence. Au contraire, la voix de Hermione reprit sur un ton doux où une légère mélancolie demeurait.

- Tu n'aurais jamais réagi de cette façon lorsque tu m'as aperçu avec Harry. Tu aurais dû être indifférent si tes sentiments ne s'exprimaient pas pour moi.

Ron ne répondit rien. Harry se faufila rapidement dans la chambre des jumeaux pour s'emparer de sa cape d'invisibilité. Devant le regard interrogateur de Ginny, il murmura à l'oreille de la jeune fille :

- Hermione va remonter d'une seconde à l'autre. Prend la cape et rejoint vite ta chambre. Fais semblant de dormir et cache la cape sous ta couverture.

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase, les pas de Hermione résonnaient dans la cage d'escalier. Ginny disparut sous la cape tandis que Harry rentrait silencieusement dans la chambre des jumeaux. Il s'allongea sur le lit et pensa à Ginny, Ron et Hermione… « _L'amour, qu'est-ce que c'est compliqué… _». 

.--..--..--..--.

- La veillée de Noël… Quelle stupide fête !

Le vent glacial soufflait violement sur la ville de Little Hangleton. Pourtant, un homme marchait sur une petite route de campagne. Étrangement, sa cape ne se soulevait pas sous les bourrasques du vent. Elle restait souple aux mouvements de l'homme mais elle était indifférente aux caprices du vent. Encapuchonné, la tête de l'homme restait dans l'ombre malgré les lumières des hauts lampadaires présents sur la route. Un à un, l'homme éteignait ses lampes Moldus d'un simple coup de baguette. Il semblait bien connaître son chemin car il avançait rapidement et tourna vers la droite pour accéder à un petit chemin de terre le menant au cimetière de la petite bourgade.

- _Alohomora_, murmura-t-il devant le portail du cimetière.

Un léger cliquetis se fit entendre et l'homme vêtu de noir entra dans le cimetière comme une ombre. Il tourna à une allée et s'arrêta devant une tombe où était inscrit : 


	27. A travers les yeux d'un rouquin

- Attention ! s'écria Maugrey. Les Mangemorts sont en mouvement, même à la veille de Noël. Ne t'éloigne pas !

- Ouais, ouais… lança un Harry malheureux et perdu.

Ron était en train de frotter son visage pour faire disparaître la couleur jaune des Ballocoloris lorsqu'il aperçut Harry sortir dehors. Il se demanda s'il ne devait pas le rejoindre pour savoir ce qu'il n'allait pas. En effet, depuis leur arrivée au Terrier, il le trouvait triste et mélancolique. Alors qu'il terminait de s'essuyer le visage, il remarqua Hermione sortr à son tour de la maison. Un sentiment étrange s'empara de Ron. Ses entrailles se serrèrent douloureusement tandis qu'il sentit une colère monter en lui contre Harry. Ron préféra rejoindre ses compagnons au lieu de se faire des idées mais lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, son corps se raidit. A travers la fenêtre, il voyait son meilleur ami dans les bras de Hermione. Son cœur sembla se briser sous le choc : quelque chose se passait entre eux. « [iEt ce n'était pas seulement de l'amitié…[/i pensa-t-il ». Les yeux humides, Ron se dirigea vers le salon d'un pas lourd. Il tomba dans le sofa en écrasant la queue de Pattenrond. Le chat miaula de terreur et se réfugia dans les bras de Ginny. Cette dernière lança un regard noir à son frère et le réprimanda pour son comportement face à cet innocent animal. Ron n'écoutait pas Ginny. Ses pensées se tournaient vers Hermione et Harry. Il croyait qu'ils étaient de simples amis ! D'ailleurs, Harry l'avait encouragé de parler à Hermione de ses sentiments. « [iDe très forts sentiments amicaux,[/i spécifia Ron à lui-même ». Pourtant, il pensait souvent à Hermione. Il l'appréciait énormément même si son caractère était difficile à supporter la plupart du temps ! Mais il s'était rapprocher d'elle... Et pas seulement sur le plan amical. Cependant, à chaque fois que son esprit s'attardait sur Hermione, il n'arrivait pas admettre ses vrais sentiments à l'égard de la jeune fille : c'était comme s'il essayait d'attraper de la fumée mais lorsqu'il ouvrait la main, elle s'était échappée. Ron ne réussissait pas à cerner les sentiments qu'il portait à Hermione. Au fond de lui, Ron savait pourquoi il échouait : il avait peur de ses sentiments envers Hermione car ils étaient forts. Et il ne pouvait lui avouer sans le risque de perdre son amitié qu'il aimait tant.

Hermione et Harry rentrèrent dans la maison pour se réchauffer près du feu. Ron garda un visage calme mais un feu incontrôlable bouillonna en lui. Hermione s'installa près de Ron mais il ne pouvait supporter sa présence. Il se sentait trahi.

- Je n'entends pas très bien Bill, marmonna-t-il à l'adresse de Hermione, euh… désolé…

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil à la droite de Bill et fit semblant d'écouter son grand frère raconter une histoire. Petit à petit, chacun rejoignit sa chambre pour aller se coucher après le départ de Tonks, Lupin et Maugrey. Il ne restait plus que Ron, ses parents et Hermione. Cette dernière discutait avec Arthur Weasley par rapport à la S.A.L.E. qu'elle regrettait d'avoir abandonner tandis que Molly Weasley rangeait la vaisselle avec l'aide de son fils. Lorsque Mr et Mrs Weasley décidèrent d'aller se coucher, Ron fit de même pour éviter de se retrouver seul en compagnie de Hermione. Alors qu'il allait monter l'escalier, Hermione le retint par la manche.

- Quoi ? beugla-t-il sentant la colère à nouveau monter en lui.

- Ne parle pas si fort ! supplia Hermione d'une voix plus aigue que d'habitude.

- S'tu veux, grogna le jeune homme en s'accoudant à la rampe de l'escalier. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Hermione semblait désarçonnée par le ton dur de son ami. Elle le trouvait bizarre depuis sa discussion avec Harry. Elle ne voulait pas à nouveau se disputer avec lui mais rester en froid lui était insupportable.

- Je trouve que… commença Hermione timidement, tu n'es pas ton état habituel. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Ron ?

Le jeune homme observait le visage de la jeune fille. Il la trouvait belle, si belle… Il voulait lui avouer ses sentiments mais quelque chose le retenait : Harry. Son meilleur ami. Le grand Harry Potter : courageux, intrépide, échappant chaque fois à Voldemort… Et derrière lui… Toujours dans l'ombre… « [iMoi[/i, pensa-t-il ». Avec Harry, Hermione ne se disputait pas à longueur de journée et elle le prenait dans ses bras. C'était lui qu'elle aimait… « [iPas moi[/i, admit-il ». Il se sentait impuissant face à ce tableau déchirant. Ses deux meilleurs amis ensemble, sans lui. Le regard de Hermione exprimait de l'incompréhension et étrangement, de la peur. D'une voix rauque, il répondit en sentant ses entrailles se serrer :

- Je vais bien. Je suis juste fatigué. De toute façon, c'est Harry qui va mal. C'est lui [iqui-faut-réconforter[/i, finit-il en accentuant les derniers mots.

Hermione fut surpris par la tournure de la situation. Elle connaissait Ron depuis plus de cinq ans. Et ce regard, elle l'avait vu la dernière fois quand le sujet de discussion tournait autour de Krum… Elle n'en revenait pas… Ron était jaloux de Harry…

- Tu… tu…, bafouilla-t-elle en s'approchant de Ron, tu nous as vu dehors ? Avec Harry ?

Ron croyait que son cœur allait exploser. Il préféra ne rien ajouter à part un hochement de tête affirmatif. S'il ouvrait la bouche, il craignait de laisser échapper un horrible hurlement de désespoir.

- Tu ne crois qu'en même pas que moi et Harry…

Mais elle fut interrompu par l'approche de Ron près de son visage. Au début, elle crut qu'il allait l'embrasser mais en réalité, il s'approcha de son oreille pour lui murmurer d'un ton sarcastique qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas :

- Félicitations pour vous deux…

Hermione n'en revenait pas du comportement de Ron. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé être avec Harry ! C'était comme un frère pour elle tandis que Ron… Elle savait que c'était différent avec lui… L'amour fraternel y était absent…

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? chuchota Hermione en observant le jeune homme dans les yeux. Harry… Harry est un ami… Un simple ami… Je pensais que… que…

- Que quoi ? lança Ron avec un regard assassin.

Hermione était pétrifiée devant l'attitude du jeune rouquin. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas… Elle ne reconnaissait pas le garçon qui avait touché son cœur… La bouche légèrement entrouverte, les yeux grands ouverts, des tremblements parcourant ses mains et les joues empourprées, tel était l'état de Hermione devant la jalousie de Ron. Ce dernier sentait la fureur palpiter dans chacune de ses veines. Il n'arrivait pas à gérer ses émotions ni ses paroles.

- Que quoi ? répéta-t-il avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voix.

Hermione essaya de répondre mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche sèche. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser : Ron ressentait des sentiments pour elle d'après sa réaction mais Ron croyait qu'elle aimait Harry !

- Que je n'aimais pas Harry mais…

- Mais quoi ? trancha le jeune homme d'un air brusque.

Hermione aurait préféré lui sauter au cou, l'embrasser, lui montrer que c'était lui qui occupait son cœur et non Harry. Mais elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Pourquoi devait-elle faire des efforts devant le comportement de Ron ?

- En réalité, tu as peur d'avouer tes sentiments ! s'emporta-t-elle. Tu te voiles la face mon cher Ronald Weasley Et j'en ai vraiment marre de faire des efforts pour toi avec rien en retour !

Le jeune homme fut surpris de ce retournement de situation. Il ne supportait pas de recevoir un flot de vérité par la bouche de Hermione. Au lieu d'avouer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il préféra nier les paroles de la jeune fille…

- Et qui te dit que mes sentiments se portent vers toi ! siffla Ron entre ses dents pour blesser la jeune fille.

Quelques minutes auparavant, Hermione aurait fondu en larmes à l'écoute de ces paroles. Mais à présent, elle voulait avoir le dernier mot !

- Tu n'aurais jamais réagi de cette façon lorsque tu m'as aperçu avec Harry. Tu aurais dû être indifférent si tes sentiments ne s'exprimaient pas pour moi.

Ron ne sut quoi répondre. Il dévisageait Hermione dont le visage était empreint de colère mais également de tristesse. Il savait qu'il était allé trop loin.

Hermione disparut dans l'escalier avant que Ron puisse la rattraper pour s'excuser. Désemparé, le jeune homme s'assit sur la première marche et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il se sentait stupide de s'être emporter ainsi.

- L'amour, qu'est-ce que c'est compliqué… murmura Ron dans le silence du Terrier.

.--..--..--..--.


End file.
